No te perderé otra vez
by jca594
Summary: May trata de reconquistar a Ash, aunque las cosas estén en su contra y aparezcan rivales intentará todo con el fin de estar juntos de nuevo
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno lectores aquí les traigo otra historia, ya que no tengo nada que hacer me la paso escribiendo estos fics que no se de donde me salen, pero bueno esta vez tendremos a una pareja que está perdiendo su popularidad, me refiero a AshxMay, sin más que decir los dejo y espero sus comentarios_

* * *

**Advanceshipping**

**Declaración: pokemon y su historia no me pertenece**

**Capitulo 1**

**Me arrepiento de ese día**

Una vez terminada la conferencia de la Liga Kalos, Ash decide regresar a su hogar después de quedar como campeón de esa región.

Durante todo su trayecto en la región Kalos había madurado mentalmente por su cambio de carácter de uno totalmente impulsivo a uno pensante y serio además de haber dominado completamente su aura, y también maduró físicamente, su cuerpo daba muestras de su madurez, tenía un abdomen bien marcado, unos brazos delgados pero musculosos, y el mismo rostro que provoca una atracción inmediata.

Se había convertido en la envidia de muchos, sin embargo a él no le importaba, su carácter cambió mucho y aunque se encontraba satisfecho por destronar a Dianta y convertirse en el nuevo campeón regional de Kalos, no se encontraba del todo cómodo, sentía que le hacía falta algo, pero no sabía que era.

Antes de tomar rumbo a su hogar, tenía que ocuparse de ciertas responsabilidades como lo demanda su cargo de campeón. Esas responsabilidades duraron cerca de un mes, el pelinegro estaba más que fastidiado, no podía ir a su casa a visitar a su mamá que tanto la extrañaba, aunque esas situaciones le resultaron convenientes en cierto aspecto ya que conoció y se familiarizó con gente de un rango igual al suyo y superior.

En la última de sus responsabilidades como campeón, tuvo que hacer un pequeño viaje a Jhoto para ocuparse de las relaciones entre ambas regiones. Por fin terminado eso, podía tomarse unas vacaciones, así que regresó a su hogar en Pueblo Paleta lo más rápido que pudo. No tardó ni medio día en llegar a su casa desde Jhoto porque iba volando sobre su megacharizard Y

Fue toda una entrada al llegar a su casa, su charizard descendía con un gran rugido lo que hizo a Delia salir de su casa a ver que pasaba y fue grata su expresión al ver a su hijo volver con un gran trofeo en sus manos

Ash: Mamá! regresé! y ahora soy el campeón de Kalos ‐mientras se acercaba a su mamá  
Delia: hijo! mírate! cómo has crecido, estoy orgullosa de ti ‐mientras le daba el más cariñoso abrazo  
Ash: te extrañé mamá, no ha sido lo mismo sin ti ‐correspondiendo el abrazo,

Pikachu se puso encima del hombro de su mamá

Delia: pikachu! gracias por cuidar de mi Ash, no se que haría si no te tuviera  
Ash: ya no soy un niño mamá ‐sonreía  
Delia: pero que hacemos aquí, vamos entra! te prepararé un festín para celebrar  
Ash: gracias mamá! muero de hambre ‐mientras rugía su estómago  
Delia: algunas cosas nunca cambian ‐mientras entraban felices  
Ash mostraba una actitud más alegre al ver de nuevo a su mamá, ella lo hacia olvidar todas sus responsabilidades y lo convertía de nuevo en su niño y eso le agradaba ya que siempre se mostraba serio.

En la noche, Delia había invitado al profesor Oak, Gary y Tracey a una cena para celebrar el triunfo de su hijo, todos los mencionados saludaban y veían asombrados el sorprendente cambio del entrenador, ahora ya no presenciaban al niño impulsivo que siempre conocían sino a un hombre bien formado que ha madurado durante todos sus viajes por las distintas regiones.

La cena fue tranquila y con una charla relajante, hablaban sobre como llegó a ser campeón, sus responsabilidades, la gente que había conocido entre otras cosas. El pelinegro también escuchaba con atención todas las historias que le contaban su madre, el profesor y sus dos amigos, hasta que a su móvil le llegó una llamada.

Ash: disculpen, tengo que contestar ‐mientras se alejaba

Todos asintieron

Al terminar la llamada se formó en el pelinegro una expresión frustrante, lo necesitaban urgente en una reunión en la región Hoenn, tenía que partir nuevamente en 2 días. Explicó con detalles el motivo de su llamada y prometió que volvería lo más pronto posible, él sólo quería pasar tiempo en Pueblo Paleto junto con su mamá y amigos libre de toda responsabilidad.

Ash: lo siento mamá, regresaré pronto  
Delia: no te preocupes hijo, supongo que son las cosas que hace un campeón  
Ash: aún así, quiero descansar, estoy muy ocupado con el cargo y quiero pasar todo el tiempo contigo  
Delia: hijo, has estado viajando 6 años, 2 días no marcarán una diferencia ‐con tono alegre  
Ash: seguro ‐riéndose

Los 2 días pasaron volando, Ash dejó a pikachu con su mamá, le explicó que tenía que ciudarla y que volvería enseguida a lo que el pokemon, triste, aceptó la orden. Un momento después ya estaba montado en su charizard rumbo a ciudad Arrecípolis donde tenía una reunión con el campeón regional Máximo, el alto mando de Hoenn y el presidente de la Liga Pokemon Charles Goodshow. No hubo mayor inconveniente y ya que estaba en aquella región quiso pasar a saludar a su viejo amigo, Max y tomó vuelo con charizard a ciudad Petalburgo, pero no quería encontrarse con su amiga castaña por la incómoda situación que pasó con ella hace 3 años.

Cerca del bosque de Petalburgo, Ash desde el cielo divisó a una persona tirada en el piso inconsciente y bajó a ayudarlo, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Max, su amigo de Hoenn, lo llevó lo más rápido que pudo al centro pokemon de ciudad Férrica que era el más cercano.

Ash: enfermera ayúdeme ‐serio  
Joy: si que pasa ‐saliendo de una habitación  
Ash: este joven se encuentra inconsciente y con unas heridas ‐llevando a Max en sus brazos  
Joy: ponlo en esta camilla, lo atenderé de inmediato ‐y lo llevó ha dentro de una sala de recuperación

Ash no podía esperar, informó sobre el incidente a sus padres y ellos llegaron lo más pronto posible. Durante el viaje, Norman maldecía al individuo que estaba a cargo de cuidar a sus hijos, Caroline sólo le pedía que se tranquilizara, que lo más importante era la salud de Max

Después de un rápido viaje en su auto, llegaron y pudieron observar al pelinegro que estaba sentado en una de las bancas cerrados los ojos, se acercaron rápidamente hacia él en busca de información, Ash al notar la presencia de alguien acercarse abrió sus ojos y observó a Norman y Caroline con una expresión de angustia

Norman: Ash! que alegría que hayas encontrado a Max, donde está? ‐angustiado  
Caroline: como está mi hijo? ‐angustiada  
Ash: tranquilo señor Norman y señora Caroline, Max está descansando en una de las salas de recuperación, la enfermara me informó que cayó inconsciente y que no tenía ninguna herida de gravedad, que sólo debía descansar  
Norman: gracias Ash, no sabes lo agradecido que estoy ‐más tranquilo  
Caroline: lo mismo digo, no se que hubiera pasado si no lo encontrabas ‐más calmada  
Ash: no es nada señor  
Norman: puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres, después de todo estamos confianza  
Caroline: así es  
Ash: lo tomaré en cuenta, pero hay algo que no me deja tranquilo, pueden decirme que hacía Max sólo por el bosque ‐serio  
Norman: ahora que lo mencionas ‐apretando sus puños‐ esa niña está en problemas, le advertí junto con ese supuesto campeón que tenía que cuidar de Max y no dejarlo solo  
Caroline: tranquilo cariño, algo debió haber pasado, esperemos a que Max despierte, no es momento de pensar en eso  
Norman: pero le advertí... ‐interrumpido  
Ash: tranquilo Norman ‐tomándolo del hombro‐ como dice Caroline, lo importante ahora es la salud de Max  
Norman: gracias hijo, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco por cuidar de él aún sin tener ninguna responsabilidad  
Ash: es mi amigo y me preocupo por él, lo mismo haría con cualquiera así que no tiene que agradecerme  
Caroline: gracias Ash, estaremos en deuda contigo  
Ash: como se los dije, no es nada ‐tranquilo

Así pasaron unos pocos minutos charlando amenamente sobre la vida de cada uno hasta que la enfermera traía a un Max que estaba mejor. El pequeño vio a sus padres y corrió a abrazarlos, estaba asustado del suceso que vivió, sus padres también lo abrazaron con una inmensa alegría de verlo en buen estado, Ash sólo presenciaba el afectivo abrazo familiar

Después de eso sus padres le contaron que fue Ash quien lo trajo, al escuchar eso fue donde el entrenador y lo sorprendió con un abrazo, que este correspondió, y le agradecía el haberlo cuidado. Después de unas cuantas muestras de cariño de hijo a padres, Max les informó de lo que le había pasado en ese lugar

Max: lo que pasó fue ...

**Recuerdo**

Estaban Max, May y el campeón de la liga Hoenn, Brendan, regresando de ciudad Férrica. Brendan pretendía a May como su novio, tenía que ganarse la confianza de sus padres y tuvo que llevar con desgano al menor con ellos.

May poco a poco iba cayendo en sus juegos, no sabía que Brendan sólo la quería usar para abusar de ella, el moreno ya estaba harto de no llegar a nada con la castaña así que en una jugada improvisada liberó a uno de sus pokemons ,alakazam, y le ordenó que usara psíquico en ambos para que no se moviesen. Max trataba con toda su fuerza de voluntad de liberarse del ataque, pero sólo recibió golpes por parte del moreno a tal punto de hacerlo caer inconsciente, May pudo sacar una de sus pokebolas y la lanzó liberando a su blaziquen que atacó al pokemon psíquico para después huir lo más rápido posible de Brendan pensando en que su hermano estará bien ya que él la seguía y había dejado a su hermano tirado en el piso

**Fin del recuerdo**

Norman: ese cobarde, me la va a pagar por aprovecharse de mis hijos ‐furioso  
Caroline: como se atreve a usarnos de esa forma ‐decepcionada  
Norman: será mejor que se prepare ‐apretando sus puños  
Max: esta vez no podrá hacer nada! ‐enojado  
Ash: hey! ‐llamando su atención‐ deben tranquilizarse primero ‐serio‐ tenemos que estar calmados para pensar adecuadamente y no caer en pánico  
Norman: tienes razón Ash ‐calmándose un poco‐ primero lo primero, cariño ve a casa con Max  
Max: pero yo también quiero ir!  
Norman: no! ‐serio‐ debes descansar, Caroline por favor, vayan a casa y descansen, yo me ocuparé de esto  
Caroline: está bien cariño, pero no vayas a cometer una locura  
Norman: ya veremos ‐frustrado‐ Ash, se que estás ocupado pero podrías ayudarme ‐casi suplicándole  
Ash: de acuerdo, apresurémonos antes de que empeore la situación  
Norman: aguarda May ‐salió corriendo junto con el pelinegro

Norman buscaba a su hija por tierra mientras que el pelinegro la buscaba por los aires. Fue un alivio al verla desde el cielo pero también se enfadó al verla corriendo agitada y muy lentamente cerca de un río seguido por Brendan que la seguía a pie con una cara de malicia.

May se resbaló y cayó al piso mientras que Brendan se acercaba cada vez más rápido con la intención de abusar de ella, May cerró sus ojos mientras unas lágrimas se desprendían de sus zafiros, sólo esperaba que terminará de una buena vez, pero antes de sentir al moreno, sintió una fuerte ráfaga que venía desde el cielo, el pelinegro había lanzado un ataque al campeón de Hoenn que lo tumbó al piso en seco.

Brendan: hey! quien te crees que eres ‐levantándose furioso  
Ash: nadie que te importe ‐decía serio mientras bajaba de su charizard  
Brendan: largo de aquí, nos interrumpes ‐confiado  
Ash: claro que no ‐serio‐ no permitiré que nadie se aproveche de otros  
Brendan: que no sabes quien soy, soy el campeón de Hoenn! y si no quieres salir lastimado, será mejor que te larges de inmediato ‐decía como una orden  
Ash: el campeón de Hoenn? veremos que puedes hacer  
Brendan: te lo advertí, metagross ve!  
Ash: charizard ‐mencionaba‐ ya sabes que hacer

May estaba tirada en el piso, viendo asombrada al pelinegro protegerla, aunque ella lo había lastimado emocionalmente, él estaba ahí.

Mientras tanto entre Brendan y Ash empezó una batalla, era demasiado fácil para el pelinegro que tenía un nivel muy superior que el del campeón de Hoenn.

Brendan se estaba desesperando, no podía contra el pelinegro, sabía que iba a perder y poco a poco, al mirarlo detenidamente, se dio cuenta que estaba batallando contra el campeón regional de Kalos, ahora le invadía un pavor profundo que invadía todo su cuerpo, no sabía que hacer.

Ash: que te sucede? porque te detienes? ‐confiado  
Brendan: ... ‐asustado‐ metagross regresa  
Ash: que haces? ya te rendiste? ‐relajándose  
Brendan: agghh! ‐maldecía  
Ash: no quiero que vuelvas a aprovecharte de nadie! ‐serio‐ y toma tu responsabilidad como campeón de Hoenn con honor  
Brendan: ... ‐sólo escuchaba  
Ash: tienes que validar tu puesto con acciones de provecho y no ensuciarlo con actos como este, si es que estás dispuesto a cambiar, vete de una vez ‐muy serio  
Brendan: como sea! gracias! ‐se retiró con unas cuantas lágrimas  
Ash: sé que harás lo correcto ‐tranquilo

Brendan se alejó de inmediato perdiéndose en el bosque, Ash lo veía alejarse pensando en que cambiaría, y May estaba a punto de lanzarse a abrazarlo por la espalda para agradecerle por protegerla pero el pelinegro la sintió acercarse y la esquivó sin verla dejando a la castaña apenada tirada en el piso

May: pero porque hiciste eso! ‐levantándose  
Ash: ... ‐en silencio  
May: respóndeme ‐pensando en que no le hablaría por lo que pasó entre ellos  
Ash: ...  
May: por favor! háblame! ‐desesperada  
Ash: ...  
May: perdóname! ‐cayendo de rodillas‐ no quise lastimarte ‐llorando‐  
Ash: basta! ‐por fin hablando‐ deja de llorar y levántate ‐dándose vuelta para verla  
May: si ‐obedeciéndole se paró enseguida  
Ash: tu padre te está buscando, será mejor que vayas al centro pokemon, yo le avisaré, sube a charizard, él te llevará  
May: pero ... y noso.. ‐interrumpida  
Ash: como te dije, yo le avisaré y recogeré a charizard después ‐serio y frío‐ llévala charizard  
May: Ash! ‐llorando‐ perdóname!  
Ash: ‐se dio vuelta ignorándola para luego buscar a Norman dejando a la castaña llorando

May se subió al charizard del pelinegro llorando desconsolada, estaba arrepentida de haberlo lastimado, sabía que estaba molesto con ella y más ahora que lo vio con Brendan, quería rogarle perdón pero no podía ya que la ignoraba.

Mientras tanto el pelinegro buscaba tranquilamente a Norman, lo encontró buscando cerca de una quebrada, le informó todo lo sucedido y ambos tomaron ruta al centro pokemon de Ciudad Férrica.

Ambos llegaron en cuestión de minutos, antes de entrar Ash se quedó afuera con las intenciones de regresar a su casa, estaba despidiéndose de Norman y antes de que se subiera a su charizard, el líder de gimnasio lo tomó del brazo y le pidió que no se fuera, que quería agradecerle y que fuera a su casa junto con ellos, lo menos que podía hacer para agradecerle es invitándolo a cenar, el pelinegro se negaba pero por la insistencia de Norman aceptó

Ash: esta bien Norman ‐rindiéndose‐ acepto su invitación  
Norman: estupendo! ‐alegre‐ vamos por May y luego a mi casa  
Ash: claro ‐decía en forma seca

Norman fue directamente donde la enfermera Joy a preguntar sobre su hija, ella le informó que no tiene ninguna herida grave y sólo necesitaba descansar. Para Norman eso fue un alivio y por último pregunto en donde se encontraba su hija a lo que ella le señaló que estaba sentada en uno de los sofá de la sala, el líder de gimnasio se sintió apenado por no ver a su hija al entrar provocando una risa en la enfermera, sólo agradeció por la atención y se dirigió donde su hija que estaba con la cabeza en bajo

Norman: May! te encuentras bien? ‐aliviado de ver a su hija  
May: si papá ‐cabizbaja  
Norman: cuando encuentre a ese tal campeón se las verá conmigo ‐enojado  
May: calma papá, Ash ya le dio su merecido ‐alzando su cabeza donde se notaba que sus ojos estaban rojos por haber llorado  
Norman: hija

Norman la abrazó porque creía que el moreno la había lastimado, mas no era así, lloraba por haber lastimado al que ella consideraba su mejor amigo, solo la consoló diciendo "ahora todo esta bien" pero en el fondo la castaña sabía que no lo estaba

May: donde está Ash? ‐preguntaba con un dolor inmenso en su pecho  
Norman: él ya se fue montado en su charizard a Kanto ‐quería probar a su hija  
May: no! Ash! ‐salía con lágrimas del centro pokemon y con un profundo dolor en su corazón con la esperanza de verlo una última vez en el cielo  
Norman: esta niña ‐pensaba feliz

May salió desesperada del centro pokemon gritando el nombre del pelinegro sin darse cuenta que este estaba arrimado de espaldas contra una pared cerca de la puerta principal, ella salió en medio del jardín mirando hacia el cielo, con lágrimas en sus hermosos zafiros, se arrepentía de haberlo lastimado, pero una voz la hizo silenciar y a la vez se sintió tranquila porque pensaba si era la persona que esperaba, haría todo lo posible por ganarse su perdón y su amistad de nuevo.

Ash: deja de hacer tanto alboroto ‐cerrando sus ojos  
May: Ash! ‐dándose la vuelta‐ que haces aquí! ‐veía alegre al pelinegro  
Ash: si no quieres que esté aquí, puede irme ‐tranquilo  
May: no quise decir eso, yo sólo quiero agradecerte por protegerme en el bosque ‐mientras se acercaba  
Ash: ten más cuidado con quien andas ‐su tono cambiaba a uno triste al recordar el momento más triste de su vida  
May: Ash yo ... ‐interrumpida por lo que iba a decir  
Ash: eso es historia ahora ‐aún triste y escondiendo su rostro bajo su gorra  
May: Ash te pido que ... ‐nuevamente interrumpida  
Ash: no quiero saber nada de eso ahora ‐serio  
May: por favor Ash! ‐mientras se formaban unas lágrimas  
Norman: pasa algo chicos ‐mientras salía del centro pokemon  
Ash: no es nada Norman ‐mientras abría sus ojos  
May: si papá, todo esta bien ‐mientas se limpiaba sus lágrimas y fingía una falsa sonrisa  
Norman: bueno chicos, vamos a casa que esta anocheciendo  
Ash: como guste  
May: ‐se silenció y se acercó a su padre‐ papá, no me dijiste que Ash ya se había ido -hablando bajo para que no la escuchara el pelinegro  
Norman: quería ver que hacías hija ‐con una sonrisa‐ no me imaginé que lo querías tanto  
May: papá! ‐lo dijo fuerte y con un gran sonrojo que causó la atención del entrenador  
Norman: vamos antes que tu madre se preocupe ‐y todos se subieron en el auto del líder

En el trayecto del viaje, Norman y Ash entablaron una conversación tranquila, ambos estaban sentados en frente, mientras que May estaba sentada atrás sumida en sus pensamientos ideando una estrategia para ganarse de nuevo la amistad que antes tenía con el pelinegro, mas no podía pensar tanto en eso porque cada vez le invadía ese recuerdo donde se arruinó severamente su amistad con el entrenador

**Recuerdo**

Estaban Ash y May en su despedida de sus aventuras de la región Kanto, Ash había ganado la Batalla de la Frontera y May había quedado semifinalista en el Gran Festival de Kanto, ambos formaron una relación corta de 2 meses pero fue el suficiente tiempo para que el entrenador se enamorara profundamente de la castaña. Ash se sentía muy alegre de tener como novia a May y antes de tener su última batalla con Brandon la había invitado a viajar con él hacia otra región lo cual ella aceptó feliz con un beso.

Terminada la Batalla de la Frontera, se dirigieron, junto con Brock y Max que habían aceptado felices su relación, al puerto donde emprenderían otro viaje, pero fue desagradable la expresión de Ash al oír las fuertes palabras de la castaña una hora antes de partir.

Ash: pero ... por qué? ‐se estaba quebrando su voz  
May: no es fácil para mi tampoco ‐se formaron unas lágrimas‐ sólo que quiero ir a Jhoto para vencerlo  
Ash: no mientas ‐serio‐ tú lo quieres, no es así  
May: lo admito Ash, me gusta Drew, por eso no puedo estar contigo ‐se estaba mintiendo ella misma porque en realidad lo amaba con todo su corazón pero estaba cegada por los juegos mentales del peliverde  
Ash: pero yo te amo con todo mi corazón, tu eres mi mundo, no puedo vivir sin ti ‐conteniéndose  
May: no hagas esto más difícil, voy a ir a Jhoto ‐quebrando su voz  
Ash: es tu decisión final? ‐sin emociones  
May: sí ‐mientras intentaba contenerse  
Ash: en ese caso, que te vaya bien con él ‐decía serio y frío mientras intentaba contenerse las ganas de romper en llanto  
May: lo lamento Ash! ‐empezó a llorar enfrente de él‐ siempre te extrañaré y nunca olvidaré todos los momentos felices que pasamos, te lo prometo ‐mientras se acercaba para besarlo  
Ash: guárdate tus promesas ‐alejándose del beso y cambiando su actitud‐ no quiero que vuelvas a dirigirte hacia mí como lo has hecho todo este tiempo  
May: pero Ash! ‐aún más triste  
Ash: desde ahora tú y yo hemos terminado ‐dándose vuelta  
May: por favor perdóname ‐mientras caía de rodillas  
Ash: ‐ se retiró del lugar ignorando a la castaña

Pasó una hora y el Ferry que llevaría a Hoenn a los hermanos empezaba a partir, antes de abordar se despidieron de Ash y Brock, Max lo hizo muy emotivo porque se estaba tragando su orgullo derramando unas lágrimas, el pelinegro le prometió que algún día tendrían una batalla lo cual alegró al pequeño. En cuanto con May, ella se despidió normalmente con Brock, pero cuando habló con Ash se llevó un simple "que te vaya bien" de forma triste y seca, lo que la puso más triste por terminar su relación.

**Fin del recuerdo**

Ambos tomaron rutas distintas, desde el momento del rompimiento de su relación, Ash había cambiado totalmente de carácter, sólo pensaba de manera calculadora como mejorar y hacerse más fuerte, había ganado las Ligas Sinnoh y Unova pero sorprendentemente rechazó el enfrentarse al alto mando para convertirse en el campeón de aquellas regiones. Fue en Kalos donde se reencontró con una vieja amiga, Serena, que lo hizo recordar a May, ella siempre pasaba junto a él y eso lo ponía triste al recordar sus momentos con la castaña, ganó la Liga Kalos y por insistencia de la pelimiel y apoyo de sus amigos aceptó enfrentarse al alto mando donde ganó sin dificultades a cada uno de los miembros quedando como el campeón regional de Kalos.

Mientras que a May las cosas no le salieron como lo esperaba, después de sólo 2 semanas de estar con Drew, se dio cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de este, el peliverde sólo quería usarla y aprovecharse de la castaña, ella al ver esas intenciones lo abofeteó y lo llenó de insultos por engañarla. Después de esa discusión se sintió la peor basura del mundo, había dejado al amor de su vida por nada, se arrepentía a cada momento por haberlo dejado, siempre lloraba por el error de haberlo dejado y debido a eso no pudo concentrarse en los concursos. Pasó un año, aún sentía el fuerte dolor de su rompimiento, después de quedar entre los mejores 16 del Gran Festival de Jhoto, se prometió olvidar al pelinegro, y fue después de otro año, cuando regresó a su casa luego del Gran Festival de Sinnoh donde quedó entre los 8 mejores, que se fijó en Brendan, pensó que él la haría olvidar todo, pero pasó exactamente lo mismo que con Drew, en ese momento quería morirse por siempre estar equivocada y lo más duro de su vida fue cuando terminó con Ash, ahora sólo quería arreglar las cosas con él y quizá poder empezar de nuevo su amistad, pero sabía que eso sería muy difícil, aunque tenga que humillarse y tragarse su orgullo, lo haría por recuperar a lo que es y siempre será el amor de su vida.

Los tres llegaron a la casa del líder de gimnasio en la noche, Caroline los esperaba preocupada pero al ver a todos a salvó se calmó, Max también esperaba con ansias el regreso de su papá y su hermana y también tenía la esperanza de ver al pelinegro el cual sí llegó. Norman reunió a todos en la sala para agradecerle personalmente a Ash por salvar a sus hijos.

Norman: Ash! ‐llamando la atención de todos‐ creo que hablo por toda mi familia al agradecerte por haber protegido a mis hijos de cualquier mal, muchas gracias!  
Caroline: fuiste como un héroe, siempre te consideraremos como uno más de la familia  
Norman: así es  
Ash: no es nada Norman y Caroline ‐tranquilo‐ lo hubiera hecho con cualquiera, así que no tienen nada que agradecerme, no es así ‐mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Max  
Max: te admiro Ash, tu eres como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve ‐feliz  
Norman: me gusta tu forma de ser Ash, cuenta con nosotros para lo que sea  
Caroline: así es, no tengas ningún resentimiento al pedirnos lo que sea  
Ash: gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta  
Norman: May! ‐llamando su atención‐ no vas a decir nada ‐la miraba extrañado porque no había dicho mi una sola palabra  
May: gracias Ash ‐decía tímida y bajando la cabeza  
Ash: Norman no quiero apresurarlo, pero me muero de hambre ‐ignorando lo dicho por la castaña  
Norman: jajajajaja! esa es la actitud hijo ‐feliz‐ vamos a cenar  
Caroline: la cena esta lista, pasen, les sirvo enseguida

Todos entraron felices al comedor excepto la castaña que aún se sentía la peor escoria del mundo y lo sentía aún más por ser ignorada por Ash, pero eso no la iba a deprimir, aún tenía las intenciones de ganarse el perdón del pelinegro.

La cena fue tranquila, en todo el tiempo conversaban sobre las anécdotas del pelinegro, hasta que Norman sacó un tema muy incómodo para su hija.

Norman: y dime Ash! tienes novia, sé que tienes a muchas admiradoras que están tras de ti  
Ash: no tengo novia Norman, no me ha llamado la atención nadie, aún no encuentro a la chica que me haga sentir ese toque de felicidad ‐decía tranquilo  
Norman: jaja! ya lo oíste May! es soltero, ya sabes que hacer hija!‐feliz  
Caroline: como desearía tener un yerno como tú ‐alegre  
Max: yo también quisiera a un cuñado como ti ‐alegre  
Ash: ‐escuchaba a los tres integrantes de la familia indiferente, no le tomó importancia y continuó degustando de su comida‐  
May: ‐ella bajó su cabeza muy sonrojada, en parte quería que todo lo que escuchaba se cumpliera, que Ash fuera de nuevo su novio, pero para eso debía esforzarse y dar todo lo que tenía para recuperarlo‐

Una vez terminada la cena Ash tenía la intención de retirase, pero por insistencia de la familia y porque ya era de noche, lo convencieron de quedarse a dormir en la casa del líder de gimnasio. May se ilusionó y pensó rápidamente una estrategia para conseguir el perdón de Ash, esta vez iba por todo y no le importaba las consecuencias. Toda la familia conversó otro rato en la sala hasta que les invadió el sueño, Norman llevó a Ash a la habitación de huéspedes que estaba en frente de la habitación de May, todos dieron las buenas noches al pelinegro, este también les devolvió el gesto con la peculiaridad de ignorar a la castaña, para luego pasar a su habitación a dormir.

Eran las 2 de la mañana, Ash bajó a la cocina por un vaso de agua, mientras May se alistaba para entregarse en cuerpo y alma al pelinegro, ella estaba decidida y no daría marcha atrás, así que fue a su habitación, al entrar estaba todo oscuro y sin dudarlo se lanzó sobre su cama con la esperanza de que le correspondiera. Fue grande su decepción al no verlo dormir, pensó que se había escapado sin despedirse, mientras que el pelinegro veía abierta la puerta de su habitación, él ya se imaginaba de quién se puede tratar, sólo entró con una expresión molesta para retirarla.

May: donde esta? ‐triste  
Ash: vete de aquí! ‐decía molesto mientras encendía la luz  
May: Ash! yo sólo ... ‐interrumpida  
Ash: tu nada! vete si no quieres tener problemas ‐serio  
May: pero yo ... ‐interrumpida de nuevo  
Ash: vete! ‐fastidiado  
May: Ash, por favor perdóname, en ese momento estaba cegada, pero ahora ya me quité la venda de los ojos y me di cuenta que al que en verdad amo es a ti  
Ash: ‐con su poder de aura veía si lo que decía la castaña era cierto lo cual era afirmativo, ella hablaba con su corazón y tenía todas las intenciones de entregarse‐ ...

aunque conocía sus buenas intenciones sólo se quedó en silencio

May: Ash! perdóname ‐rompiendo en llanto‐ yo no quería lastimarte  
Ash: ... ‐no quería hablar  
May: Ash! no se qué hacer para que me perdones, dime que hacer, estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que quiera ‐se arrodilló a tal modo de humillarse  
Ash: ... ‐escuchaba atentamente, pero sin querer hablar  
May: por favor Ash! ‐aferrándose de la rodilla del pelinegro‐ deseo con todo mi corazón que me perdones, aunque no vuelvas a estar conmigo, me conformaría sólo con tu amistad ‐lloraba intensamente y humillando al mismo tiempo  
Ash: suéltame y párate ‐ya había perdido la paciencia  
May: si ‐limpiándose sus lágrimas pensando en que por fin podía hablar con él sobre su relación  
Ash: es todo? ‐fastidiado  
May: no, quiero que sepas que estuve equivocada, cometí el peor error de mi vida al terminar contigo, desde el momento en que me separé de ti una parte de mí se desprendió siempre te extrañé y estoy dispuesta a todo por recuperarte ‐decidida  
Ash: es todo? ‐preguntaba de nuevo  
May: creo que sí ‐intranquila por lo que respondería  
Ash: ahora puedes irte! ‐no le había importado lo que escuchó  
May: no Ash! ‐llorando de nuevo‐ estoy dispuesta hacer cualquier cosa con tal de recuperarte ‐seguía derramando lágrimas  
Ash: deja de llorar ‐fastidiado  
May: si ‐calmándose un poco  
Ash: no me interesa nada que trate sobre ti ‐serio‐ te pido que te retires  
May: pero ... no ay nada que pueda hacer ‐bajaba la cabeza  
Ash: unas simples palabras no significan nada para mí, vete ahora  
May: yo ... yo ... perdóname ‐caía de nuevo al piso llorando  
Ash: ya te dije que dejaras de llorar! ‐alzando su voz  
May: ... ‐no quería alejarse del pelinegro  
Ash: quieres hablar sobre nuestra relación?  
May: sí ‐calmándose un poco  
Ash: pues eso no pasará, no volverás a tener la oportunidad de hablarme como lo haces en este momento, retírate ‐cansado  
May: No! ‐alzando su voz‐ no quiero perderte de nuevo, sin importar lo que digas, haré hasta lo imposible por recuperar nuestra amistad  
Ash: eso crees ‐sarcástico‐ ya no hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión, ahora sal de la habitación, mañana regreso a Kanto y debo descansar  
May: no Ash! por favor, sólo deseo estar a tu lado por siempre, no quiero que te separes de mí ‐llorando nuevamente  
Ash: ya te dije mil veces que dejes de llorar, si sigues con esas actitudes será mejor que no me sigas molestando ‐muy firme y serio  
May: no Ash! ya no lloraré, pero te pido que hablemos de esto, por favor! ‐calmándose  
Ash: eso no servirá de nada, hablar contigo sólo es una pérdida de tiempo  
May: sólo piénsalo, yo esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario  
Ash: retírate  
May: Ash ‐triste y mirando su expresión‐ esta bien ‐se resignó‐ buenas noches

May salió de la habitación que ocupaba el entrenador muy deprimida, no sabía que hacer, pensó que ya lo había perdido por siempre, apenas entró a su habitación y se lanzó a su cama llorando sin consuelo hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

Ash sólo se limitó a acostarse, pensaba en todo el sufrimiento que quería hacer pasar a la castaña por haberlo engañado, pero a la vez no la quería lastimar, estaba hecho un alboroto en sus pensamientos, lo único que sabía era que mañana regresaría a Kanto, y sin más que pensar se durmió de golpe esperando el siguiente día.

**_Continuará_**

* * *

Hasta aquí vamos hoy, espero que haya sido de su agrado y nos leeremos la próxima. No se olviden de comentar


	2. Chapter 2

Pareja: AshxMay

**Declaración: pokemon y su historia no me pertenece**

Capitulo 2

**Iniciemos de nuevo**

Eran las 5 de la mañana, Ash ya se había acostumbrado a levantarse a esa hora, siempre iba a ejercitarse para mantenerse en forma y ese día no iba a ser la excepción, por suerte había empacado en su mochila ropa deportiva, se cambió rápido y bajó con la intención de salir sin hacer ruido

A esa hora también se había levantado Caroline, ella se despertaba temprano para preparar el desayuno de la familia y para el aseo de su hogar. Ella vio desde las escaleras a Ash abriendo la puerta para irse, pensó que se escapaba sin despedirse, así que fue lo más rápido con él para hablar

Caroline: Ash! espera!

Ash: ehh? -se detenía mirando a Caroline- buenos días

Caroline: buenos días Ash, ya te vas?

Ash: no no, perdóneme si no avisé, sólo voy a ejercitarme

Caroline: a estas horas! -mirando su reloj- pero es muy temprano!

Ash: lo sé, ya estoy acostumbrado

Caroline: vaya Ash, has madurado mucho, te has convertido en todo un hombre

Ash: lo mismo me dijo mi mamá -sonreía- bueno, espero no haber malinterpretado las cosas, ya regreso- se marchaba

Caroline: no te preocupes, cuando regreses tendrás un desayuno que nunca lo vas a dejar de querer

Ash: suena delicioso -y se alejó

No pasó ni 10 minutos que Ash fue a entrenar y Caroline empezaba a preparar un desayuno especial para el entrenador, hacía algo de ruido con los electrodomésticos que usaba, Norman y Max no escuchaban nada ya que estaban profundamente dormidos, pero May no tenía la misma suerte, no pudo dormir bien por la plática con el entrenador así que se despertó y bajó a la cocina donde esperaba, esté su mamá

May: buenos días mamá -desanimada

Caroline: buenos días hija -seguía con sus quehaceres

May: no puedo creer que sólo estemos despiertas las 2, como puedes despertarte a estas horas -mientras acomodaba su cabeza en la mesa con la intención de dormir

Caroline: es la costumbre hija, además no sólo nosotras estamos despiertas

May: a no? quien más despertó? -aún seguía con la cabeza en la mesa sin importarle lo que contestara su mamá

Caroline: Ash también despertó muy temprano, incluso ya se fue

May: como! -se paró de inmediato- Ash ... -conteniéndose- ya se fue -ahora bajaba su cabeza muy deprimida

Caroline: hija, que te pasa?

May: sólo que ... porque tuvo que irse sin despedirse -estaba muy triste

Caroline: pero que dices hija, Ash ya se fue de la casa, pero sólo a entrenar un rato, me dijo que iba a estar en el parque ejercitándose

May: es eso cierto mamá? -alzo su cabeza para que no fuera mentira

Caroline: es la verdad May, él ha cambiado mucho

May: ya regreso -se fue rápido a su habitación a cambiarse y salió de su casa esperando encontrar al pelinegro

Caroline: espera -fue inútil, su hija ya no estaba

May fue directo al lugar que mencionó su mamá a buscar al pelinegro, intentaría cualquier cosa para hablarle, y lo vio trotar alrededor del parque, se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a hacerle compañía con la intención de poder hablar sobre lo que pasó entre ellos

May: espera -alcanzándolo y trotando junto a él- puedo ir contigo? -preguntaba insegura

Ash: ... -no le hizo caso y cerró sus ojos

May: por favor! háblame -trotaba triste a lado suyo

Ash: ... -no quería hablar

May: Ash! no vas a continuar si no me hablas -se puso en frente del pelinegro

Ash: ... -la rodeó y siguió trotando

May: espera! -tratando de alcanzarlo porque empezó a correr a una velocidad increíble

Ash: "esa niña, cuando me dejará en paz" -pensaba molesto mientras empezaba a caminar

May: Ash! -corría hasta alcanzarlo- podemos hablar

Ash: ... -no le dirigía la palabra y siguió con su caminata

May: por favor Ash! quiero terminar con esto, ya no aguanto que me ignores, dime todo lo que sientes sobre mí, lo merezco

Ash: ... -se detuvo y miró, sin hacerla notar, detrás de la castaña

May: vamos Ash, no te contengas, puedes decirme todo lo que tienes dentro tuyo, lo soportaré -cerrando los ojos por las fuertes palabras que pensaba escuchar

Ash: aléjate rápido -le ordenaba

May: no hasta que me digas todo lo que quieres decirme

Ash: que no me escuchaste, aléjate rápido -se estaba molestando

May: ya te dije que no hasta ... -se quedó callada por la acción que presenció

Ash se abalanzó contra May, la abrazó rápidamente pero no con las intenciones que creía la castaña, él rápidamente se tiró al piso con ella, dando una vuelta rápida, esquivando un poderoso ataque que se les aproximaba

May se sentía una inútil, no se percató del ataque que estaba a punto de recibir, ahora pensaba que no se merecía ni hablar con el pelinegro, la había apoyado en todo momento, aceptó con alegría todos sus gustos, la acompañaba en las peores situaciones y ella se lo había pagado con engaños y mentiras, aunque sabía que todo terminó entre ellos, él la seguía salvando de todo peligro y ni siquiera le podía agradecer por la pena, por la vergüenza, por la ira y por muchas otras emociones que sentía por haber roto sus sentimientos

Ash: eres muy despistada -levantándose

May: ... -se calló

Ash: será mejor que regreses a casa -serio

May: ... -no podía hablar y se quedó estática

Ash: que no escuchaste! -perdiendo la paciencia- regresa a tu casa, no puedo protegerte por siempre

May: A...as...sh -muy nerviosa- perdóname! -corrió sin mirar atrás derramando un río de lágrimas

Ash: charizard sal -sacando a su pokemon- vamos por él -señalando al pokemon que estaba en lo alto

May vio como Ash sacaba a su charizard y se montaba en él, pensó que lo molestó demasiado y había decidido irse a Kanto en ese momento, no podía perdonarse, comprendió desde el momento en que terminaron su relación que lo había perdido para siempre, ya no tenía las intenciones de seguir así y antes de llegar a su casa derramó todas las lágrimas que guardaba a tal punto de quedar deshidratada

Se quedó sentada en una de las bancas que había cerca de su casa, recordaba minusiosamente cada detalle que vivió con el pelinegro, desde una simple abrazo, hasta una insignificante pelea, todos esos recuerdos la ponían de cierto modo, más tranquila, porque la hacían sentir como si su relación nunca hubiera terminado

Lamentablemente, sólo eran eso, "recuerdos", se culpaba de lo estúpida que pudo ser al caer en simple juegos de otros chicos que sólo la querían usar, no se había dado cuenta de lo que tubo hasta que lo perdió. Lloró todo lo que podía durante un largo tiempo, y regresó a su casa sin ánimos de hacer nada

Por otro lado, Ash fue en busca del pokemon que lanzó el ataque hace rato, fue una batalla un poco complicada pero al final logró capturarlo. Como su entrenamiento fue interrumpido, regresó a la casa donde se hospedó; durante el viaje vio desde el cielo a la castaña sentada en una banca llorando desconsoladamente. Ya no aguantaba verla así, sabía muy dentro de él, que la seguía amando, y después de pensarlo y meditarlo detenidamente, se dispuso a darle una última oportunidad

Ash llegó antes que May, subió a su habitación y tomó una ducha rápida. Estaba empacando lo último en su mochila hasta que Max tocó la puerta dando aviso de que el desayuno está listo, no lo pensó 2 veces, dejó a un lado la mochila y bajo junto con Max

En el comedor se encontraban Norman acompañado de Caroline listos para desayunar

Ash: buenos días -hambriento

Norman: buenos días Ash! dormiste bien?

Ash: se podría decir que si -recordando lo que pasó en la madrugada

Norman: supe que te levantaste temprano a ejercitarte

Ash: no es nada, desde mi viaje en Sinnoh, empecé a levantarme temprano y a entrenar junto con mis pokemons -mientras se sentaba

Norman: te admiro! no existen tantas personas como tú en estos días! como desearía que fueras parte de mi familia -feliz

Caroline: Ash, no viste a May, ella salió después que te fuiste a entrenar y no a regresado

Ash: lo siento, pero no la he visto -mintió

Caroline: estoy preocupada, y si le pasó algo

Max: tranquila mamá, de seguro se cansó y se quedó dormida en alguna banca, ya la conoces

Norman: aún así, ya es mucho tiempo, será mejor ir a buscarla -levantándose

Max: creo que no es necesario, ahí viene -mientras veía por la ventana

May entró cabizbaja y sin ánimos para cualquier actividad, ni siquiera comer la haría sentir mejor, estaba muy deprimida cosa que no fue desapercibido por sus padres

Norman: hija, que te pasó? porqué esa cara? -preocupado

Caroline: dinos hija, nosotros estamos aquí para apoyarte -angustiada

May: mamá! -abrazándola y llorando- Ash se fue, yo lo ví irse en su charizard

Norman: como que Ash se fue -cambiando su tono a uno triste pero fingido

May: así es papá, ni siquiera se despidió -aún llorando

Norman: pero como? -guiñándole a su esposa para que le siguiera el juego

Caroline: algo debió haber ocurrido para que se fuera de esa forma

May: ... -sabía la razón pero no la quería decir

Norman: tu lo extrañas hija?

May: si papá, me hace falta

Caroline: que tanto hija, dinos, nosotros te apoyaremos

May: mamá! papá! ya no lo aguanto, yo lo amo, no puedo vivir sin él! -lloraba más fuerte

Norman: hay hija, pero porque no se lo dijiste -tratando de seguir con su acto

May: es que ... no sé

Caroline: tienes miedo, no es así

May: -afirmaba moviendo su cabeza

Norman: y que tal si fue por una de sus amigas -provocando a su hija

Caroline: de seguro fue a ver a su novia

May: Nooo! -lloraba más fuerte-

Norman: calma hija -vamos al comedor, allá hablaremos mejor

Caroline: vamos May, tienes que ser fuerte -llevándola

May: -fue muy deprimida junto a sus padres-

May estaba bajada la cabeza, en su interior se arrempetía de ser tan ilusa, ahora que se los había dicho a sus padres tenía todo el apoyo de ellos, poco a poco fue entrando mirando siempre al piso, Max le hablaba pero no le hacía caso, no tenía lugar para nada en ese momento, no miraba a nadie y sin ánimos se sentó al lado del pelinegro que no lo había notado al entrar

Todos estaban callados y May aún no alzaba la mirada y fue cuando el pelinegro rompió el silencio pidiendo de manera amable su desayuno

Ash: disculpa Caroline, pero cuando empezaremos a desayunar

Caroline: en este momento les sirvo

Norman: y dime hija que nos estabas diciendo -conteniéndose para no reír

Max: de que hablan?

May: nada, sólo que yo ... -se puso a analizar la voz que escuchó hace un momento y alzo la mirada- ... -se quedó sin palabras al ver al entrenador

Norman: hija que te pasa, habla -quería reírse al igual que Max por la expresión que puso, Caroline también se guardaba las ganas de reír

May: ASH! -gritó fuerte

Ash: hey no grites -tapándole sus oídos- se ve delicioso -viendo un exquisito desayuno

Caroline: disfrútalo

Norman: adelante Ash! buen provecho

Ash: gracias -y se dispuso a degustar tranquilamente al igual que el resto de la familia

May no lo podía creer, veía a lado suyo al entrenador comiendo tranquilamente, se había equivocado de nuevo, ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad para ganarse su perdón que no desaprovecharía. Estaba feliz de verlo de nuevo, pero después de un momento se puso a meditar sobre lo que hicieron sus padres, la hicieron caer en su juego, les declaró a quien amaba y ahora ya no había marcha atrás, se sintió frustrada por haberla engañado, así que se levantó de la mesa sin decir nada y se encerró en su habitación.

Norman: hija a donde vas

May: a mi cuarto

Caroline: pero aún no has desayunado

May: no tengo hambre -enojada

Norman: vamos hija, no te comportes así y ven a desyunar

May: ya les dije que no tengo hambre -y fue a su habitación sin hacer caso a sus padres

Norman: esta niña -lamentándose- discúlpala Ash, algunas veces suele comportarse así

Ash: no hay problema -se mostró indiferente

Max: oye Ash -llamaba su atención

Ash: si, que pasa -mientras bebía un poco de café

Max: espero que no se te vaya olvidado tu promesa, ahora que tengo mis propios pokemos estoy listo para mi batalla

Ash: claro que no Max, es más, cuando termines de comer te estaré esperando para una batalla con el pokemon que recién capturé, te parece

Max: sí! -alegre mientras se dispuso a devorar lo más rápido que pudo sus alimentos

Caroline: tranquilo Max, o te vas a atragantar

Norman: tómalo con calma hijo

Y en cuestión de minutos, Max había terminado de desayunar, pero para su mala suerte el pelinegro aún no acababa, así que, hasta que termine, se retiró a su habitación a recoger sus pokebolas. Cuando pasó por la habitación de May, pudo escuchar unos gemidos, estaba llorando, no sabía porque así que fue a decírselo a sus padres antes de su batalla.

Max: papá, May esta ... un momento, donde está Ash! -preguntaba al ver vacío su asiento

Norman: él dijo que te esperaría en el campo de atrás

Max: a sí! -confiado- voy para allá

Caroline: ten cuidado hijo

Max: no hay problema

Norman: espera Max! -llamándolo- que me querías decir sobre May

Max: a sí, pues verás cuando pasé por su habitación la escuché llorando

Norman: creo que se molestó

Caroline: tenemos que ir a disculparnos

Max: yo los veré luego, voy por mi batalla -emocionado

Max salió afuera mientras que Norman y Caroline fueron a la habitación de su hija. Afuera estaba esperando Ash con una pokebola, rápidamente se acercó Max y se posicionó en un lado del campo

Max: estoy listo Ash, empecemos

Ash: seguro que quieres hacerlo

Max: claro que sí, esperé mucho por esta pelea, no la voy a desaprovechar así que no te contengas y pelea con todo lo que sabes

Ash: bien, te doy el primer movimiento

Max: esta bien, trapinch, yo te elijo

Ash: vaya, un trapinch, como te dije, usaré al pokemon que acabo de capturar, ve -lanzando su pokebola

Max: imposible, donde lo capturaste

Ash: me atacó esta mañana en el parque, así que lo capturé

Max: un latios, será difícil pero no imposible

Ash: así se habla, comencemos

Y así empezó la lucha tan anhelada para Max. Mientras que adentro, Norman y Caroline hacían todo lo posible por disculparse con su hija, ella no les hacía caso y pedía que se fueran

Norman: hija, por favor! abre la puerta

May: no! -gritando- como pudieron haberse burlado de mi

Norman: no te pongas así, fue una simple broma

May: una simple broma! -enojada

Caroline: tranquila hija, abre la puerta y lo hablaremos mejor

May: no! váyanse, no los quiero escuchar -muy irritada

Norman: por favor hija, perdónanos, no quisimos que te enfadaras

Caroline: así es hija, nosotros sólo queremos tu bien

May: ya les dije que se fueran, no los quiero escuchar

Norman: pero hija ...

May: NO! -gritó fuerte

Caroline: por favor hija

May: ya les dije que no! quiero estar sola

Al ver que no iban a llegar a nada, se retiraron con decepción, quizá fue su error al ver hecho eso a su hija, estaban desesperados y no tenían opciones, la única forma era pedirle de favor al pelinegro que hablara con ella.

Afuera, la batalla estaba por acabar, Ash había vencido al trapinch, swablu, aron, electrike y al taillow de Max con su latios, al pequeño de lentes sólo le quedaba a su grovyle y no daba muestras de rendirse

Ash: bien Max, me has sorprendido, eres un buen entrenador

Max: aún no has visto nada, grovile usa bala semilla

Ash: latios, vuela y esquiva

Max: salta y usa hoja afilada

Ash: pantalla de luz -recibió el ataque casi sin ningún daño

Max: bala semilla otra vez

Ash: esquívalo y usa resplandor

El resplandor dio a grovile en el blanco dejándolo inconsciente

Max: lo hiciste excelente grovyle, regresa

Ash: fue una gran batalla para ser nuestra primera vez latios, descansa -regresándolo a su pokebola

Max: gracias Ash, jamás olvidaré esta batalla contra tu latios

Ash: gracias a ti, no tenía idea de que fueras tan fuerte, sigue así y podrás ser mejor que ese supuesto campeón -se refería a Brendan

Max: seguiré entrenando duro y algún día te venceré

Ash: eso ya lo veremos -confiado pero feliz

Max: claro que sí -sonreía

Ambos reían hasta que fueron interrumpidos por los padres de Max

Norman: Ash! -agitado

Ash: si que pasa

Norman: es May! -preocupado

Ash: que pasa con ella

Caroline: no nos quiere hablar, esta encerrada en su cuarto

Ash: ya se le pasará -sin tomarle importancia

Norman: este Ash, se que has hecho mucho por nosotros, pero podrías por favor ir a hablar con May, estoy seguro que ella te escuchará -le rogaba

Ash: pero yo ... -miraba la cara Norman y se rindió- esta bien, iré a hablar con ella

Norman: gracias Ash

Caroline: muchas gracias, estamos en deuda contigo

Ash: pero antes, saben la razón por la que se puso así

Norman: esto ... -mirando a su esposa que afirmaba- nosotros la engañamos para que nos diga que siente

Ash: respecto a quien?

Norman: ehh ... le mentimos que te fuiste para que nos diga que siente por ti -intranquilo por ver la respuesta

Ash: bueno, ya regreso, no suban a la habitación de May -se retiró

Norman: este chico, cada día me sorprende más

Caroline: como desearía que fuera parte de la familia

Max: es cuestión de May para que eso se cumpla

Ash caminaba hacia el cuarto de la castaña pensando en que decirle, no quería hablar sobre su relación, sólo quería que arregle las cosas con sus padres

Ash: !toc toc! -golpeando su puerta

May: ya les dije que no quiero hablar con nadie, váyanse -gritando

Ash: si ese es el caso, me voy -tranquilo

May: Ash! -se levantó de golpe y abrió su puerta, lo veía alejarse- espera

Ash: -parándose- dijiste que no querías hablar con nadie

May: pero ... -bajando la cabeza

Ash: terminemos con esto de una vez, sólo ... -interrumpido

May: entra a mi habitación, estaremos mejor ahí

Ash: me da igual

May: vamos entra

Ambos entraron, Ash se sentó en uno de los sofá con forma de torchic que había en la habitación, May cerró la puerta con seguro y se sentó en frente del pelinegro

Ash: no tenías que cerrar la puerta -cerrando sus ojos

May: no quiero que nadie nos vea

Ash: como sea, esto será rápido así que escucha

May: ... -ponía atención

Ash: no tienes porque enfadarte con tus padres, aunque te engañaron, ellos sólo querían saber lo que tenías guardado

May: ese es el caso, me engañaron, y no los puedo perdonar -enojada

Ash: son tus padres, ellos te dieron la vida, aunque estés molesta ahora, de seguro aún los amas como siempre

May: pero esta vez no, sobrepasaron el límite, incluso estaban a punto de reírse -alzando la voz

Ash: esas son las típicas situaciones que suele hacer tu padre para molestarte

May: pero esta vez exageró

Ash: no tienes porque estar así, ellos están arrepentidos y comprenden el daño que te hicieron

May: no! me engañaron y dijeron mentiras y no los puedo perdonar

Ash: -empezaba a cansarse de la actitud de la castaña-

May: se burlaron de mí y por eso no puedo ... -se silenció

Ash: basta! -alzo muy fuerte la voz- no es exactamente lo que tú hiciste conmigo -enojado porque no quería sacar el tema

May: ... -bajó la cabeza triste

Ash: te engañaron sí, pero no por eso tienes que dejarlos de amar, ellos aún te aman, tienes que hablar con ellos para arreglar las cosas

May: Ash -alzaba su cabeza

Ash: si estas dispuesta a cambiar, ve ahora con tus padres -se levantó

May: Ash! -se abalanzó contra él llorando

Ash: ... -quería safarse pero no podía

May: Ash! -se escondía en su pecho llorando sin consuelo

Ash: ya te he dicho millones de veces que no llores, ahora déjame -alzando la cabeza de la castaña

May: si -intentando calmarse pero volvió a llorar- Ash

Ash: otra vez -fastidiado- deja de llorar

May: te agradezco -ahora sí calmándose

Ash: a los que tienes que agradecer es tus padres, no a mí -liberándose del agarre de la castaña

May: gracias

Ash: ... -se dio vuelta intentando irse pero no pudo

May: espera -agarrándolo del brazo

Ash: que quieres

May: podemos hablar sobre lo nuestro

Ash: no! eso es historia

May: tu me dijiste que aunque me engañaron tenía que hablar con ellos para arreglar las cosas

Ash: agghh -se maldecía por haber dicho eso, se atrapó el mismo- eso es otra cosa -quería irse

May: claro que no, quiero hablar contigo, por favor - no soltando su brazo

Ash: no -frío

May: por favor Ash -lo agarraba más fuerte

Ash: no

May: por favor Ash

Ash: no -empezaba a perder la paciencia

May: no te voy a soltar

Ash: quieres hablar sobre lo nuestro -frustrado- eso quieres?

May: si -estaba segura

Ash: te voy a decir que hiciste, yo me enamoré de ti y tú sólo jugaste conmigo, me engañaste con alguien patético que ni siquiera te apreció como yo lo hice hacia ti, te fuiste sin pensar sobre lo que yo sentía, me rompiste el corazón y cuando lo dejaste a él fuiste y buscaste a otro, eres una ... ni siquiera vale la pena decirlo

May: -se arrodilló bajando su cabeza-

Ash: eso no te lo perdonaré jamás, me escuchaste, jamás!

May: Ash, perdóname, no quise hacer eso -lloraba sin control- estoy arrepentida de haberte dejado como si nada, me siento la peor basura del mundo -seguía llorando

Ash: ... -sólo escuchaba

May: no quiero seguir viviendo sin ti, aún si no me perdonas, estaré feliz si me aceptas de nuevo

Ash: levántate -y May se paró- ... -la abofeteó dejándola callada

May: ... -se aguantó las ganas de llorar, sabía que merecía eso y más

Ash: no digas estupideces, no hables por hablar, tienes una vida por delante y puedes hacerla sin mí, no soy el único hombre en el mundo

May: pero yo sólo te amo a ti, no dejo de pensar en todo lo que pasamos -llorando

Ash: deja de vivir en el pasado, eso ya pasó

May: Ash! -abrazándolo de nuevo- no quiero que te alejes de mi -llorando en su pecho

Ash: lo lamento pero no puedo, debo ir a Kanto ahora

May: puedo hacer todo lo que digas, pero por favor, acéptame de nuevo

Ash: estas segura -escuchando su petición

May: si, no puedo pensar en que haría si no te tuviera -escondiéndose en su pecho

Ash: en ese caso sólo te pido una cosa

May: dime, haré lo que sea

Ash: aléjate de mi y no vuelvas a hablarme -quería probarla

May: Ash! -lloraba más fuerte, no quería alejarse de su amado

Ash: tu me lo prometiste, ahora que vas a hacer -tranquilo y sin dejarla de abrazar

May: no te voy hacer caso, se lo que te dije pero no voy a alejarme de nuevo de ti, te amo y haré hasta lo imposible por estar a lado tuyo -dejando de llorar

Ash: estas segura?

May: si, no pienso perderte de nuevo -decidida

Ash: lo siento, pero yo ya no siento lo mismo por ti

May: ... lo sé, pero eso no me importa, quiero empezar de nuevo contigo

Ash: eso no es tan fácil como crees, será mejor irme

May: no Ash, no te vayas -no la escuchó y se fue

El pelinegro se retiró de la habitación dejado a May llorando de nuevo, afuera se quedó pensando en que haría, quería volver con la castaña pero tenía miedo de que lo volviera a dejar, aún así su amor era más grande y tomó una decisión

Antes de entrar a la habitación que se le fue asignada, los padres de May lo interceptaron, preguntando lo que pasó. Él sólo les dijo que ya habló con ella y que sólo debía pensar, ambos sólo agradecieron la atención del pelinegro y este entró a su habitación

May sabía que Ash se iba ir ese día, no quería dejarlo ir, se calmó y decidió seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario, ya tenía un plan de reserva por si acaso el se fuera volando en su charizard así que bajó con sus padres, hablaron de lo sucedido e hicieron las paces a cambio de ayudarla con Ash lo cual aceptaron gustosos

Ash estaba empacando las últimas cosas en su mochila, lo último que guardó fue el medio listón que comparte con la castaña, lo miró un rato, era la réplica que mando a hacer por sí se dañaba y lo guardó en su chaleco, sabía como destruir la confianza de May y usaría ese listón falso para probarla

Miró por última vez la habitación y bajó a la sala donde se veían a Norman, Caroline y Max con caras tristes por su retirada

Ash: bueno, muchas gracias por todo, fue agradable pasar aquí

Norman: no te preocupes Ash! eres bienvenido cuando seas

Caroline: no dudes en llamarnos y pasar a saludar

Ash: lo haré cuando sea posible

Max: oye Ash, vas a tener otra batalla conmigo?

Ash: es una promesa Max, pero hasta entonces entrena muy duro

Max: lo haré!

Ash: bien eso es todo, gracias -dando un abrazo a Norman

Norman: gracias a ti Ash -correspondiendo el abrazo

Ash: Caroline, su comida es exquisita, nunca la olvidaré -abrazándola

Caroline: gracias Ash, me alegro de que te gustara -correspondiendo el abrazo

Ash: adiós Max, ya sabes, entrena y nunca te rindas -dando un apretón de manos

Max: si, me volveré más fuerte y te venceré -feliz

Ash: -sólo sonrió e intentó retirarse, pero recordó que no se despidió de May- por cierto díganle a May que se cuide -ahora sí se acercaba a la puerta pero fue detenido por Norman

Norman: aguarda Ash

Ash: si que sucede?

Norman: toma Ash -dando dos boletos de un crucero- estos son boletos de un crucero de lujo que te llevará a Kanto, acéptalos

Ash: lo siento Norman, pero me voy a ir volando en charizard

Caroline: por favor Ash, es una manera de agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros

Ash: pero ...

Norman: anda Ash, te aseguro que te divertirás

Ash: está bien -aceptando- pero sólo necesito uno

Norman: esto ... -no sabía como decirlo- el otro no es para ti

Ash: a no?

Caroline: es para May

Ash: May? -impactado

Norman: no te molestes Ash, ella quiere ir contigo

Caroline: nos suplicó que te pidiera que si podía viajar contigo, por favor Ash, llévala contigo

Norman: te prometo que no te causará problemas

Ash: no lo creo

Norman: por favor Ash, es el último favor que te pido

Ash: no estoy seguro

Caroline: por favor Ash, no te molestaremos más

Ash: pero...

Max: anda Ash, May ya no es la misma niña de siempre, sabe cuidarse, además quiero que seamos familia -lo último dijo sin pensar

Ash: ahhh?

Norman: no le hagas caso Ash, solo bromeaba, no es así -lo golpeó con el pie

Max: si, sólo estaba jugando -aguantando el dolor

Ash: como sea, por esta vez podrá acompañarme

Norman: gracias Ash

Caroline: si, muchas gracias

Ash: bueno, llaménla rápido antes de que me vaya

Max: ella ya te está esperando afuera

Ash: ya lo tenía todo planeado, no es cierto -mirando a todos

Todos: s..si -los descubrieron

Ash: sólo les digo uno cosa, no estaré al tanto de ella, si se descuida me iré sin ella

Norman: tranquilo Ash, lo comprendemos

Ash: bueno, creo que eso es todo, nos veremos en otra ocasión

Todos: adiós Ash! cuídate

Ash al salir vio que la castaña la estaba esperando para partir. Fue lo más tranquilo hasta acercarse y no le dirigió la palabra. Caminaba bastante tranquilo hasta alejarse de la casa del líder de gimnasio, fue en el mismo parque donde se detuvo un rato listo para romper la confianza de la entrenadora

May: porque te detienes -no había hablado desde que partieron

Ash: lo tenías planeado desde el principio, no es cierto? -amenazante

May: a que te refieres? -fingiendo que no entendía

Ash: el crucero de lujo, toda una semana, tu y yo, y no me sorprendería que nos asignaran la misma habitación -la descubrió

May: bueno, y si es así que, te dije que no me volvería a alejar de ti y este crucero es una oportunidad para estar cerca de ti

Ash: no lo creo

May: a que te refieres?

Ash: recuerdas esto -sacando el medio listón falso

May: si -alegre de que lo recordara también sacó su otra mitad

Ash: que simboliza para ti

May: simboliza todo lo que compartimos, el amor que sientes por mí y de igual forma el infinito amor y aprecio que yo tengo hacia ti

Ash: eso fue antes -sacando la pokebola de charizard- yo ya no te amo -sacando a su charizard

May: mientes, el hecho de que aún lo tengas significa que aún tienes un poco de afecto hacia mí -se defendía

Ash: no por mucho -arrojó el medio listón falso al aire- charizard usa lanzallamas y quémalo -ordenó sin ninguna emoción

Como dijo su entrenador, charizard con un potente lanzallamas incineró aquella copia del listón no dejando rastro de ella, con eso Ash quería destruir la confianza de May y también considerar aceptarla de nuevo si es que respondía de manera comprensible

May al ver el cruel acto de Ash, destruyó toda su confianza, ahora si sabía que no tenía algún afecto de ella, se fue al demonio con aquel ataque. Se arrodilló devastada, su mundo se había acabado, no tenía ni las intenciones de llorar, sólo quería estar sola y pensar

Ash al ver a May que se arrodilló y no dijo nada, intentó subirse en charizard, pero se le olvidó el crucero, al principio no le interesó aquel viaje por el océano, así que tiró su boleto a la castaña.

May analizó rápidamente la situación, quizá quemó el medio listón que tanto amor le tenía pero pudo haber sido una prueba para ella, con eso en mente intentó levantarse pero antes vio algo tirado en el piso y fue el boleto del crucero que pertenecía a Ash

Ash: toma, te lo regalo -le tiró su boleto- puedes ir con quien te plazca, después de todo, eres una experta en irte con cualquiera -lo dijo con tono apagado

May: claro que no -se levantó firme recogiendo el boleto y lo miro directamente a los ojos- aunque me dolió que hayas destruido ese listón que yo tanto amor lo tengo, no te voy a dejar ir

Ash: piensa lo que quieras -intentó subirse a su charizard pero fue jalado por la castaña

May: ya te dije que no me separaré de ti, este listón me dice que no debo desistir, voy a ir contigo a sí tu no lo quieras -decidida- vamos -devolviendo el boleto

Ash con su poder de aura veía el interior de May, admiraba la determinación de la castaña, en cierta parte estaba devastada por el acto que presenció pero lo que más predominada dentro de ella en ese momento es ese sentimiento de amor y determinación que no la abandonaba. El pelinegro miró con satisfacción a May, había aprobado una de las muchas pruebas que le haría pasar, recogió su boleto y aceptó que la acompañara

Ash: esta bien -con una expresión tranquila- voy a ir a ese crucero, pero te digo de antemano, si te descuidas te dejaré sola, entendiste?

May: comprendo, no voy a separarme de ti, así que tendrás que acostumbrarte a verme cada rato -feliz porque sabía que aprobó una prueba para ella

Ash: ya lo veremos, voy al centro pokemon, quédate aquí, ya regreso

May: no! de ninguna manera, voy a ir contigo, te seguiré hasta el rincón más recóndito del mundo

Ash: ja -se alegraba- parece que lo dices enserio

May: claro que sí

Ash: esta no será la última prueba que te haga pasar, vendrán unas más difíciles así que prepárate

May: estoy lista para lo que sea, y para que no te escapes ... -lo agarró

Ash: suéltame -tranquilo pero feliz por aquella acción

May: no, así no te escaparás -también alegre

Ash junto con May que lo abrazaba por su lado derecho, llamó a Kanto, más específicamente a su madre, le contó que iba a ir en un crucero y que llegaría a casa en una semana. Ella afirmó feliz porque veía a May abrazada a su hijo con una expresión alegre y le dijo que no se preocupara que no iría a ningún lado, el pelinegro sólo sonrió de ver sana a su madre no sin antes despedirse de pikachu que también apareció en la llamada

A sí Ash, abrazado de May, llegaron al puerto donde el crucero estaba listo para zarpar. La castaña haría todo lo necesario en esa semana para reconquistar a Ash, iría por todo, incluso como lo iba a hacer antes, se entregaría en cuerpo y alma si era necesario

Ash se sentía feliz que May haya pasado la difícil prueba que le puso, con su aura vio las verdaderas intenciones de la castaña, esta vez si era amor puro y verdadero lo que sentía por él, aún así el daño que le hizo lo afectó mucho, esperaría paciente los sucesos del crucero de esa semana con la intención de volver a enamorarse de la castaña

Y así ambos subieron juntos al crucero esperando los diferentes acontecimientos que harían renacer su amor.

**Continuará**

* * *

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado, nos volveremos a leer el próximo sábado, cualquier comentario o sugerencia es bienvenido_


	3. Chapter 3

**Pareja: AshxMay**

**Declaración: pokemon y su historia no me pertenece**

Capitulo 3

Ash, junto con May, entró sin problemas al barco. El capitán estaba dando saludos a cada persona que ingresaba, le agradaba ver a mucha gente feliz viajar, y lo que más le hacía feliz es ver a jóvenes que se aman mutuamente y al ver a la pareja abrazados, pensó que sería bueno darles una agradable bienvenida.

Capitán: hola chicos, espero que se la pasen bien durante todo el viaje  
Ash: gracias señor  
May: lo disfrutaré! -sin soltar el brazo de Ash  
Capitán: me alegro al ver a tan joven pareja viajar, me recuerda cuando yo era joven  
Ash: lo siento, pero tengo que decirle que no somos pareja  
May: por ahora -murmuraba a lo bajo  
Capitán: jajaja -feliz- eso lo dices ahora chico, pero te aseguro que antes de que termine este viaje tendrás a una linda novia junto a ti, no es así -mirando a May  
May: seguro, no lo dejaré -feliz  
Ash: como sea, hasta luego señor  
Capitán: no me digas señor que me haces sentir viejo, mejor llámame capitán, soy el encargado de este barco durante el viaje, pero -mirándolo- tu eres el campeón de Kalos! -grito  
Ash: así es, pero no se lo diga a nadie capitán, no quiero hacer escándalo  
Capitán: claro, pero ya que estás en este crucero te invito a ti y tu pareja a cenar esta noche  
Ash: gracias capitán, pero creo que tengo que ...  
May: aceptamos, seremos puntuales -le interrumpió  
Capitán: jajaja, me gusta esa actitud, los espero a las 7 en la mesa principal  
Ash: gracias por la invitación capitán -sin expresión en su rostro  
May: gracias capitán, nos veremos después  
Ash: capitán, con su permiso nos retiramos  
Capitán: hasta la cena!

Y Ash fue molesto a su camarote por la acción de May.

Al entrar May quedó encantada, era una habitación de lujo, dos camas juntas grandes y acolchonadas, un baño sumamente grande con tina y regadera, un palco con jacuzzi y vista al mar, era todo perfecto y Ash no se imaginaba de donde Norman se había conseguido aquellos boletos.

Aún así no se quedó pensando en lo inmensa que era la habitación que compartiría con la castaña durante una semana, sino iba hablar seriamente con ella sobre sus acciones.

May: es muy grande -veía asombrada  
Ash: si, lo es -pensando  
May: yo escojo esta -acostándose en la cama izquierda  
Ash: como sea -acomodando su mochila en un pequeño mueble  
May: fue muy amable que el capitán nos haya invitado a cenar -feliz  
Ash: cálmate y escucha -se puso serio  
May: que sucede? -se puso nerviosa  
Ash: no por el hecho de que compartas la habitación conmigo quiere decir que puedas tomar decisiones por mí -serio- si sigues con esas actitudes para mi no es ningún problema sacar a mi charizard y largarme de aquí dejándote sola  
May: pero ...  
Ash: pero nada, estás advertida!  
May: esta bien -bajando la cabeza- sólo no te molestes  
Ash: -se dio vuelta y se acostó en su cama

May pensó que se había sobrepasado, se tomó mucha confianza con Ash y eso lo molestó demasiado, ahora debía actuar lentamente si no quería alejarlo de ella.

Por otro lado, Ash se puso a descansar un rato en su cama, pensaba en que hacer durante una semana en un crucero de lujo, lo único que se le vino a la mente es no causar mucho alboroto por su presencia aunque se sentía atrapado estar en el camarote, en esos momentos no le importaba que lo reconocieran, así que salió a dar un paseo por la cubierta.

Ash: ya vuelvo -se levantó tranquilo  
May: espera -levantándose- voy contigo  
Ash: no gracias, puedo cuidarme solo  
May: te dije que no te dejaría en ningún momento, así que tendrás que aguantarte  
Ash: eso crees tu -tranquilo  
May: porque dices eso, no voy a dejarte  
Ash: a no? -la sujeto de brazos  
May: no! -lo miraba a los ojos  
Ash: adiós -la empujo a la cama y salió rápido por la puerta  
May: Ash! -se levantó de golpe pero ya no lo pudo alcanzar, lo perdió  
Ash: no me va encontrar, mejor me voy a la cubierta a tomar aire  
May: a donde fue? -miraba a ambos lados- voy a buscarlo en el comedor, de seguro tenía hambre -y así fue al comedor

May fue rápidamente al comedor, era un salón gigante y lo buscaba por cada rincón que pudo pero no lo encontró ahí, la otra alternativa que se le ocurrió fue la cubierta así que fue rápido hacia allá.

Ash llegó a la cubierta e intentó recostarse sobre una de las tantas sillas de sol que se encontraban, pero un grupo de chicas lo identificaron y se acercaron para pedirle autógrafos y tomarse algunas fotos. Ash no les negó y aceptó las peticiones de aquellas chicas, le relajaba estar con personas que le hacían olvidarse de las tensiones y para su última foto, se situó en el centro de todas, parecía una inocente foto, pero antes de que un señor se las tomase, todas las chicas besaron las mejillas del pelinegro.

May que había llegado a la cubierta, presenció con furia y a la vez triste aquella acción, no resistió verlo rodeado por varias chicas, que a la vez tenían un buen cuerpo y eran hermosas, se dirigió rápidamente hacia el entrenador para alejarlo de todas ellas.

Ash sólo sonrió por la última acción de las chicas, después de la foto se despidió de aquellas chicas que le hicieron pasar un agradable momento, ellas se retiraron felices y con un suspiro por haber conocido al campeón de Kalos. Ya estando sólo se recostó sobre una silla para relajarse, pero fue poco el tiempo de haberse acostado y May ya había llegado con un reproche

May: porque me dejaste sola!  
Ash: ah? -alzó la mirada- ah, sólo eres tu -volvió a acostarse  
May: Ash! -gritó al ser ignorada  
Ash: deja de gritar  
May: que hacías con esas chicas!  
Ash: eso no es de tu incumbencia, no tengo por que darte explicaciones  
May: eso lo sé, pero quiero saber  
Ash: deja de molestarme  
May: no! voy a quedarme contigo y no me importa si no quieres  
Ash: has lo que quieras  
May: lo que quiera eh -pensó  
Ash: no me interesa  
May: bien -se acostó encima del pelinegro  
Ash: pero que crees que haces! -sintió a la castaña encima suyo  
May: tu dijiste que haga lo que quiera, y yo quiero estar contigo así -lo abrazó  
Ash: no me fastidies, suéltame -intentaba safarse  
May: no lo haré -se aferró más fuerte- quiero estar así  
Ash: esa no es tu decisión, suéltame  
May: no te dejaré escapar de nuevo -se aferraba más  
Ash: no vas a soltarme? -preguntó tranquilo  
May: no -acomodaba intencionalmente sus senos en el abdomen de Ash  
Ash: eso no va a funcionar conmigo -sintiendo el pecho de su amiga- así que déjame  
May: ya te dije que no! mejor disfruta el momento -mientras acomodaba mejor sus senos en el cuerpo del pelinegro  
Ash: ja -se mofaba- esas actitudes tuyas no me afectan, será mejor que te resignes  
May: zzzzz -se hizo la dormida  
Ash: hey! despierta -la empujaba sin respuesta  
May: zzzzz  
Ash: -se resignó- por esta vez ganas, pero no todo te va a salir como quieres -y cerró los ojos para dormir un momento  
May: -"ya lo veremos" y se durmió con una sonrisa encima de Ash-

El clima era tranquilo acompañado con una brisa relajante, bajo una sombra May se durmió encima de Ash, todos los que pasaban por enfrente de ellos miraban con ternura la escena, se veían tan relajados que no se preocuparon de la posición en que se encontraban. Pasaron casi todo el día durmiendo en esa posición, May tenía dibujado en su rostro una expresión de victoria, estaba logrando captar de nuevo la atención de Ash, y si seguía así lograría recuperarlo por completo.

Después de unas horas de sueño, una fuerte brisa estaba intentando despertar a May, poco a poco ella se daba cuenta que pasó toda la tarde dormida encima de Ash, se lo quedó mirando ruboriza su rostro, se moría de ganas de fundir sus labios otra vez con los del pelinegro, hace tiempo que añoraba el momento donde ambos demostrasen su amor en su máximo apogeo aunque para eso debía seguir como lo a hecho hasta ahora, con acciones discretas, pero a la vez atrevidas y sutiles.

Se levantó y movió a Ash con sus manos para despertarlo, al no ver respuesta pensó en empujarlo pero eso le traería inconvenientes así que lo descartó, sólo se arrodilló hasta estar a su altura y lo movía suavemente.

May: Ash! despierta -lo movía suave  
Ash: zzzz  
May: Ash! -con voz dulce  
Ash: zzzz ... -empezaba a despertar  
May: Ash -no se contuvo y le dio un beso en la mejilla  
Ash: zzz ... ha? -no había sentido el beso- que quieres -cerraba de nuevo sus ojos  
May: Ash, ya es tarde y debemos ir a cenar con el capitán  
Ash: ve tu si quieres -se dio vuelta para que lo dejara  
May: al que invitaron fue a ti, tienes que ir -se puso del otro lado para que la viera  
Ash: déjame dormir  
May: ya dormiste lo suficiente, tenemos que alistarnos  
Ash: si sigues así, será mejor que te alistes para viajar sola -saco a flote su mejor jugada  
May: esta bien Ash -dejo de insistir al ver sus intenciones- podemos hacer otra actividad si quieres, además empieza anochecer y hace frío  
Ash: mmm -pensaba y le rugía el estómago- tengo hambre -se quejó- no me queda de otra, será mejor alistarme para la cena  
May: estupendo -contestó feliz- vamos a la habitación  
Ash: no te ilusiones, sólo cenaremos y ya

Ambos fueron a su habitación juntos, eran las 6 de la tarde y la cena empezaría en una hora, Ash fue el primero en entrar y darse una ducha rápida, no tardó ni 15 minutos y ya salía vestido con un traje formal.

Era turno de May de darse un baño, antes de entrar le insistió al pelinegro que la esperara y no la dejara sola lo cual aceptó después de no dejarlo en paz. May se tomó su tiempo y después de media hora salía vestía con un vestido elegante de color rojo que se ajustaba a su figura resaltando sus piernas y su pecho, le llegaba hasta los muslos y su escote daba una vista provocativa pero a la vez decente.

May pregunto al pelinegro como se veía y solo recibió una respuesta "estás bien", al principio se sintió ofendida, pensó en que no le interesaba pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que cambiara de opinión, después de meditarlo sonrió y fue tomado de la mano de Ash al comedor donde el capitán los esperaba para cenar.

Ambos llegaron 5 minutos antes de las 7, el capitán los interceptó en uno de los pasillos y junto con la pareja fueron al comedor. Sé ubicaron en la mesa principal que todos conocían como mesa del capitán, se encontraban encargados, algunas personas invitadas, y la pareja al lado del capitán.

Fue una cena de lujo con una entrada de sopa de aleta de tiburón acompañado de una pequeña porción de arroz, después vino el plato fuerte el cuál consistía de langostas, camarones y otros tipos de mariscos acompañados de diversas salsas con frutas exóticas, y para terminar un postre el cual consistía en un pudín acompañado con un muesse de chocolate y una pequeña porción de tarta cubierta de una capa de crema batida y un pedazo de chocolate blanco.

May quedó maravillada con aquel banquete, literalmente estaba babeando por los exquisitos manjares que pusieron en frente de su vista, iba a lanzarse con todo pero fue detenida por el pelinegro que veía sus intenciones.

Ash: que crees que haces? -la detuvo  
May: que no es obvio! tengo hambre  
Ash: no estamos en un cualquier lugar, es una cena lujosa, así que comportaré -la miró amenazante  
May: pero ...  
Ash: nada, o quieres que me vaya  
May: no Ash, lo siento, voy a comportarme -se disculpó a lo bajo  
Ash: más te vale -la soltó

Y con una advertencia, May se comportó durante toda la cena, se sintió incómoda por cambiar a cada momento de cubierto, pero lo haría con tal de no enojar a Ash.

Ash por el contrario, ya sabía dominar cada utensilio, para cada platillo utilizaba uno diferente, demostraba su alta calidad en su etiqueta y no podía demostrar menos ya que era una persona importante, el campeón de Kalos.

La cena no tuvo mayor inconveniente, al terminar se quedaron charlando un momento con el capitán y llegando las 8 de la noche se retiraron a su habitación.

May: eso fue delicioso -mientras se adentraban a la habitación  
Ash: más te vale haberte comportado  
May: calma, no te haré pasar vergüenza, voy a serte caso en todo lo que me digas, claro si eso no implica alejarme de ti  
Ash: me tranquiliza que empieces a comprender  
May: no hay problema, ahhhh... -bostezando- ya me entró sueño, será mejor irme a dormir  
Ash: ve tú, yo voy a estar relajándose un rato en el jacuzzi, estoy tensado y necesito liberarme  
May: esta bien -inocentemente

Ash entró al baño y en un momento ya salía con su traje de baño, se fue al palco y se adentró en un relajante jacuzzi que estaba con una temperatura lo suficientemente elevada para pasarla un buen rato.

May disimuló sueño, pero al ver a Ash en el jacuzzi lo observó de pies a cabeza, se quedó embobada por el cuerpo que presenciaba con unos abdominales bien marcados y unos brazos fuertes lo hacían parecer a Ash una especie de Dios. En ese momento la castaña se arrepentía aún más por haberlo dejado, nunca imaginó a Ash con tal personalidad y con un cuerpo que provocaría a cualquiera, no lo pensó dos veces y ella también fue en busca de su traje de baño para acompañarlo.

Ella tampoco se quedaba atrás con su cuerpo, una esbelta figura, unas piernas bien torneadas, sus senos de un tamaño considerable y su retaguardia bien definida acompañado de su clara piel hacían lucir a May como una especie de diosa.

El traje de baño de May consistía en un pequeño bikini de dos piezas, en la parte superior un brasier de color rojo que se ajustaba a los perfectos senos que poseía, y en la parte inferior un encaje del mismo color pero muy delgado que revelaba casi toda su anatomía inferior. Ya lista salió al jacuzzi cubierta con una toalla para poner en suspenso a Ash.

Ash estaba disfrutando del jacuzzi, había cerrado los ojos relajándose en esa agua milagrosa y una voz lo interrumpió de su relax, era May que se acercaba.

May: lo disfrutas?  
Ash: no que tenías sueño  
May: se me quitó y quise venir aquí, puedo entrar?  
Ash: adelante -cerraba sus ojos  
May: oye Ash!  
Ash: que sucede -sin abrir sus ojos  
May: como luzco -se retiraba la toalla

Ash abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue a una diosa frente a él, por un momento pensó en aventarse ahí mismo con ella, pero dominó sus impulsos y se controló de hacer una locura, sin embargo May no lo hacía tan fáci, con unos movimientos sensuales y al darse una vuelta modelaba exclusivamente para él dando a conocer cada detalle de su esbelto cuerpo de que no ser por su pequeño bikini, lo estaría modelando desnuda.

May vio la expresión de Ash con una cara de satisfacción, había logrado uno de sus cometidos que era dejarlo embobado con su cuerpo. Y al reírse moderadamente de acercó al pelinegro a disfrutar del agua.

May: y que piensas? -preguntaba inocentemente  
Ash: ...  
May: Ash? -inocente se giró a su lado  
Ash: te ves bien -sin titubear  
May: me queda bien? fue lo primero que vi -seguía inocente  
Ash: estas perfecta  
May: me alegro que te guste -y se sumergió en el agua agarrando el brazo del pelinegro  
Ash: porque tienes que estar tan cerca, el jacuzzi tiene mucho espacio  
May: porque me siento segura a tu lado -se aferró más fuerte  
Ash: como quieras -y volvió a cerrar sus ojos

Pasaron unos 10 minutos donde predominaba el silencio, para Ash era un silencio cómodo ya que no quería hablar, pero para May era un silencio incómodo, se moría de ganas de hablar con el pelinegro aunque se sentía feliz estar abrazando a Ash no se aguantaba estar callada.

May: oye Ash -con tono dulce  
Ash: ahh? -dijo bajo  
May: podemos hablar  
Ash: que quieres  
May: que vas hacer cuando acabe la semana  
Ash: es simple  
May: que cosa?  
Ash: no tienes que saberlo  
May: anda dime -con una sonrisa  
Ash: no te lo diré -dibujado una sonrisa  
May: no me vas a decir -juguetona  
Ash: no -confiado  
May: a no?  
Ash: no te lo voy a repet...

May agarró a Ash y lo sumergió en el fondo del jacuzzi, se divertía al sumergir en el agua con todas sus fuerzas, no lo dejaba salir a tomar aire.

Por otro lado Ash, aunque sorprendido por aquella acción estaba despertando dentro de sí ese sentimiento que se estaba escondiendo, lo que hizo la castaña le pareció divertido y aún sin poder respirar estaba relajado y tenía las intenciones de seguir jugando con ella.

Después de safarse del agarre de May, Ash tomó un poco de aire, sujeto a May firmemente de sus caderas y la acercó demasiado a su cuerpo a tal punto de sentir la respiración de cada uno en sus rostros.

Ash: ahora verás -le hablaba muy de cerca  
May: y que vas a hacer -amenazante pero a la vez juguetona  
Ash: quieres saber  
May: haber, déjame pensar -en pose pensativa- si!  
Ash: segura que quieres saberlo  
May: si ... ahhhh! -grito

Ash que sujetaba las caderas de May se sumergió con ella al centro del agua hasta más no poder, jugaba con el cuerpo de la castaña tocando su abdomen incluso le hacía algunas cosquillas provocando en May diversión.

Al salir, May no le dio tiempo de respirar y lo volvió a sumergir, ella también jugaba con su cuerpo acariciando su abdomen y sujetando coquetamente los brazos y pectorales de Ash, disfrutaba mucho explorar el cuerpo del pelinegro ya que poco a poco empezaba a calentarse, pero por miedo a un regaño lo dejó ahí sin pasar el límite

Ash: affffffff! -respiraba agitado  
May: ya te cansaste? -agitada  
Ash: si quiero puedo estar toda la noche así  
May: no te creo -se abalanzó sobre el y lo tiró de nuevo al agua

Pasaron así un tiempo hasta que May realmente se cansó, respiraba con algo de dificultad pero el pelinegro no dejaba de jugar con ella y en un acto inconsciente lo agarró muy fuerte de los brazos a tal punto de dejarle las marcas de sus uñas

Ash: ahhh! -adolorido  
May: perdóname, yo no quise hacerlo -preocupada  
Ash: que te sucede -intentando calmarse  
May: perdóname -suplicando  
Ash: por esta vez -calmado- será ir a dormir, ya es muy tarde  
May: si -cabizbaja por lo que hizo  
Ash: te vas a quedar ahí? -viendo que no se movía  
May: no, ayúdame a salir  
Ash: -le extendió la mano-  
May: una más! -y lo jalo cayendo encima de ella  
Ash: te jodiste! -metiéndola de nuevo en el agua

Terminando su última ronda Ash ayudó a May a salir, ambos se cubrieron con una toalla y entraron a su habitación dejando un desastre en todo el palco por toda el agua que salpicaron

Una vez dentro May fue la primera en entrar en el baño y al darse una ducha rápida de 10 minutos ya salía lista para dormir con una pijama delgada de seda transparente, se tenía una clara vista de lo que usaba por debajo y que estaba compuesto de un brasier blanco y abajo un encaje del mismo color que daba una espléndida vista de sus esbeltas piernas.

Ash no quiso bañarse y al ver que May entró al baño aprovechó el momento para cambiarse y ponerse su pijama, si se lo podía llamar pijama, ya que primero secó su cuerpo, se cambió de ropa interior y para dormir sólo se puso una bermuda y nada que lo cubriera la parte superior de su cuerpo. Ash se acostó de inmediato ya que estaba exhausto, se cubrió todo lo que pudo y se durmió en seco.

May ya había salido con su provocativa pijama, quiso seducir a Ash pero sus planes fueron frustrados al verlo dormir como un tronco, dio un suspiro para acostarse en su cama con la mirada al pelinegro que, al observarlo detenidamente, vio que no tenía puesta nada encima, pensó que estaba durmiendo desnudo y sin titubear fue despacio hacia la cama de Ash y se acostó al lado suyo.

Aunque al mirar más de cerca sólo vio que no usaba nada en su parte superior, se sentía feliz de dormir a su lado y más al sentir su musculoso cuerpo, lo abrazó y como estaba profundamente dormido le dio un beso en los labios para después dormir feliz a su lado toda la noche.

Continuará


	4. Chapter 4

**Pareja: AshxMay**

**Declaración: pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Capitulo 4

**Empiezo a despertar**

Después de una satisfactoria noche de descanso, Ash estaba empezando a despertarse ya que era costumbre actual de él levantarse a la madrugada a realizar ejercicios.

Poco a poco empezaba a frotarse los ojos para quitarse un poco la pereza y al querer salir de la cama lo jaló de vuelta un brazo que estaba entrelazado con el suyo. Miró que se trataba del brazo de May, no sabía si molestarse o admirar la determinación de la castaña por dormir a su lado sin pedirle permiso, por ese momento no le puso mayor importancia a ese asunto y con sumo cuidado fue safándose de su agarre para no despertarla

Ya sin ningún agarre, se despojó de su bermuda y se colocó su ropa deportiva para luego salir de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Como no podía trotar tranquilamente por el barco, fue al gimnasio que se situaba en el piso de encima de la sala del comedor.

Fue un entrenamiento aligerado, primero utilizó la caminadora por 30 minutos para después pasar a la bicicleta. Después de utilizar otros implementos para su entrenamiento culminaba haciendo pesas para fortalecer sus brazos.

Por otro lado, May empezaba a despertarse con una sonrisa, había dormido con Ash toda la noche y lo primero que quería ver ese día era el rostro del pelinegro junto al de ella, pero fue grande su desilusión al estar acostada sola en la cama de Ash, pensó que la había dejado y pronto le invadió una depresión que la hizo llorar desconsoladamente.

A unos minutos de estar llorando, Ash ya regresaba de su entrenamiento y antes de abrir la puerta pudo escuchar el llanto de la castaña, no sabía porque rayos lloraba esta vez y para saber el motivo se quedó de espaldas a la puerta escuchando los lamentos de May.

May: Ash! -lloraba fuerte- porque! porque me dejaste sola! ahora sé que te perdí para siempre -gemía de dolor- yo te amo -derramaba más lágrimas- me equivoqué en cambiarte por cualquiera, me arrepiento y si pudiera cambiar el pasado nunca me hubiera separado de ti -se lamentaba- Ash! donde estas? -seguía llorando fuerte

Al oír esa pequeña declaración que siempre le repetía la castaña, comprendió que realmente May lo amaba de verdad porque esta vez sin estar al frente de ella había dicho el mismo discurso pero con más sentimentalismo. Se contuvo en aceptarla de inmediato, tenía que llegar a más con él aparte de esas palabras y sólo entró como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

May: Ash! -lloraba fuerte- porque te fuiste -se escondía en una almohada  
Ash: ya deja de llorar -entraba sin inmutarse rumbo a la nevera  
May: Ash! -paró de llorar y lo vio caminar tranquilo enfrente suyo  
Ash: no se porque siempre te has dado por llorar, ya me tienes cansado con tus lloriqueos -mientras abría una botella de agua dándole la espalda  
May: Ash! -saltó de la cama y fue lo más rápido posible a abrazarlo  
Ash: que quieres  
May: Ash! -lo abrazó desprevenido  
Ash: -sin soltar el agua por el fuerte abrazó y dándose vuelta- que quie...

Antes de decir otra palabra, May ya no se podía contener y fundió sus cálidos labios con los de Ash, en ese beso explotaban todas sus emociones que se encontraban reprimidas, lo besaba apasionadamente y Ash no hacía nada para impedirlo ya que él también extrañaba ese calor y sabor de los labios de May junto con los suyos.

Por unos segundos Ash se dejó llevar por el beso pero después reaccionó rápidamente mojando la cabeza de May con la botella de agua que tenía en sus manos.

May: Ash! porque hiciste eso  
Ash: porque me besaste! -mostrando un enojo falso  
May: esto Ash -titubeando  
Ash: tu que! -seguía con su acto  
May: pensé que te habías ido y que me habías dejado sola y al verte de nuevo no tenía otra cosa en mi mente más que besarte -algo nerviosa  
Ash: pensaste que me fui -reafirmando lo dicho  
May: s..si -temblorosa  
Ash: no hace falta decir más -acercándose a su cama  
May: que vas hacer Ash? -preguntaba nerviosa  
Ash: me voy de aquí, yo te dije que no me iba a ir a menos que me hagas pasar un mal momento, y tu falta de confianza me demuestra que no me amas y sólo me quieres utilizar de nuevo -seguía con su acto queriendo probarla  
May: no Ash! por favor discúlpame, fui una tonta en no confiar en ti -se arrodilló- te suplico que no te vayas  
Ash: levántate, no hay nada que me haga cambiar de decisión, me voy -abriendo la puerta  
May: no Ash! -lo sujetó fuerte- espera  
Ash: di lo que quieras, pero no cambiaré de opinión  
May: yo ... yo sólo ... -lloraba- no te vayas -se acurrucó en su pecho- soy una tonta, jamás debí haber desconfiando de ti y si con palabras no cambias de opinión, quizá esto sirva

Y entonces May se acercó tímidamente a Ash y lo besó de nuevo, pero esta vez era un beso más cálido con toda la ternura y la inocencia que la caracterizaba, lo besó sin dejarlo de abrazar todo lo que pudo hasta que por la falta de aire ya no pudo seguir y rompió con el beso.

May: espero que me disculpes, dame una oportunidad más y no volveré a cometer otro error te lo aseguro -dejando de llorar  
Ash: vi tu interior con mi aura y se lo que dijiste salió de tu corazón -calmado  
May: eso quiere decir que ...  
Ash: te daré una oportunidad más, pero esta será la última, un error y me voy así que ...

May no se pudo contener de nuevo y esta vez lo besó más fuerte que se abalanzó sobre él y ambos cayeron al piso, con su rostro todo ruborizado por la acción, no lo dejó escapar, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas pero a la vez con toda la inocencia que tenía, y siguió besando a Ash como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Ash por su parte, estaba feliz de que May haya superado otra de sus pruebas y por un corto periodo de tiempo se dejó llevar por los encantadores besos de la castaña, exactamente como pasó antes reaccionó de inmediato y la roció con otro chorro de agua de su botella que aún no la había tirado.

May: Ash! no me mojes -sonriente  
Ash: deja de besarme  
May: no -lo beso de nuevo  
Ash: -disfruto unos segundos del beso y la volvió a mojar  
May: Ash! -lo beso de nuevo  
Ash: -no quería separarse, intentó mojarla de nuevo pero May le arrebató la botella- dame mi botella  
May: no -seguía besándolo- ahora que vas a hacer sin tu botella  
Ash: -la agarró de la cintura y la alejó-  
May: -le salpicó agua y lo beso de nuevo-  
Ash: hey! no me mojes! -la besaba  
May: tu hiciste lo mismo -con otro beso  
Ash: ahora verás -la cargo agarrando firmemente sus caderas  
May: uy que miedo -lo atenazó con sus piernas y lo abrazó por el cuello para seguir besándolo

Ash sujetaba firmemente el cuerpo de la castaña y la llevaba al palco, May que lo seguía besando apasionadamente pensó en un principio que Ash lo iba a "hacer" con ella debido a la manera en que la sujetó pero luego se extrañó al ser llevada al palco.

Una vez en el filo del jacuzzi ambos seguía besándose sin control, Ash le había seguido el juego pero estaba lo suficientemente consiente para no dejarse llevar por la emoción y ya agarrando firme a May, la tiró al jacuzzi salpicando una gran cantidad de agua

May: ahhhhh!  
Ash: que te sirva de lección  
May: Ash! -agitada  
Ash: ... -se quedó observando el cuerpo mojado de May, el agua había apretado su pijama y como era una tela delgada marcaba perfectamente sus atributos  
May: sácame Ash -juguetona al ver la cara que puso el pelinegro  
Ash: -le extendió la mano  
May: ven tu también  
Ash: ahh! -se cayó- ahora verás  
May: jajaja basta Ash! jajaja  
Ash: tu te lo buscaste  
May: a sí  
Ash: jajaja basta, no continúes  
May: tu lo quisiste -con fuerza sacó su chaleco y despedazó su camiseta  
Ash: sigue y lo pagarás caro  
May: quiero verlo -acariciando su cuerpo  
Ash: no me provoques  
May: si quiero -dándole un beso  
Ash: ...  
May: ahhhhh! -gritó

Ash estaba siendo dominado por sus impulsos y en un acto rompió toda la pijama de May dejándola en ropa interior

May: Ash -provocativa-quieres seguir jugando -intentando quitarse su brasier  
Ash: para! -le agarró sus manos para que no se lo quite  
May: Ash yo ...  
Ash: no estás lista aún, si me demuestras todo tu amor lo haremos antes de bajar de este crucero  
May: Ash -lo besó- te demostraré todo mi amor, te lo aseguro  
Ash: -sonrió- será mejor ir a cambiarnos  
May: rompiste mi pijama -con lágrimas falsas  
Ash: y tu mi camiseta, así que estamos a mano  
May: eso no es justo  
Ash: si lo es, vamos adentro que muero de hambre  
May: yo también

Y así ambos salieron mojados del jacuzzi que aún estaba hecho un desastre por la noche de ayer, y se adentraron a su habitación, después de una rápida ducha de May y otra de Ash, estaban listos en 30 minutos para ir a desayunar.

Terminado su desayuno regresaron a su habitación en busca de sus trajes de baño para luego dirigirse a la piscina.

Ya teniendo un lugar para acomodarse, May fue a un vestidor para cambiarse y al salir todos los hombres quedaron embobados al ver a la castaña como salía vestida, un brasier de color piel muy delgado en donde resaltaban los grandes que eran sus senos y abajo un encaje del mismo color muy delgado que debido al color piel que usaba daba ese toque de no llevar nada puesto.

Ash hizo lo mismo y no se quedó atrás con las chicas, salió con una bermuda azul que le llegaba a las rodillas, resaltaban sus fuertes piernas y daba una excelente vista de su abdomen y sus musculosos brazos y con el rostro confiado y de seguridad que mostraba enloquecía a cualquier chica que lo veía de cerca.

May vio a Ash y estaba a segundos de lanzarse ahí mismo y hacer locuras con él pero antes de abalanzarse sobre él le ganaron otras chicas que lo cubrieron y le pidieron autógrafos y fotos con él porque inmediatamente lo identificaron y supieron que era el campeón de Kalos.

May estaba más que furiosa y celosa por ver a Ash cubierto de hermosas chicas que a pesar de tener un buen cuerpo, no le superaban pero aún así se sentía muy celosa y para no enfadarlo sólo se acostó en la silla de sol donde se acomodaron.

Ash estaba incomodándose de tener a varias chicas a su lado, en un principio no le importaba porque era un pequeño grupo pero después empezaron a llegar más y más a tal punto de no tener espacio ni de respirar, de reojo miraba a May para que lo ayudara pero se llevó una gran decepción al verla rodeado de algunos chicos que le piropeaban.

Al poco rato de acostarse, se acercó un pequeño grupo de 3 hombres a hablar con la castaña que en un principio no les hizo caso, pero por los piropos y los halagos habló un momento con ellos.

Pasaba un agradable momento hablar con ellos y en un momento dado miró a Ash para ver como le iba, pero su expresión cambió de uno alegre a uno de culpa al ver él rostro de decepción del pelinegro que la había visto, lo único que se le vino a la mente es despedirse de aquel grupo de hombres para no meterse en problemas con Ash.

Al intentar despedirse de aquellos chicos, ellos le propusieron ir a una habitación para "divertirse" un rato, ella se negó y los chicos no aceptaron su respuesta así que la siguieron insistiendo pero al recibir siempre una respuesta negativa no lo aguantaron y la obligaron agarrándola sin piedad, ella vivía aquel momento aterrorizada y gritó el nombre de Ash para que la viniera a ayudar

Ash se despedía de las últimas chicas y al fin se había liberado de todas, regresó la mirada a May y al verla agarrada a la fuerza y gritando su nombre fue lo más rápido que pudo para liberarla.

Ash: hey! la chica no quiere ir con ustedes, así que suéltenla  
H1: y quien nos lo dice -confiado  
H2: vete de aquí si no quieres salir lastimado -confiado  
H3: nos interrumpes, la señorita y nosotros tenemos un asunto, vete -confiado  
Ash: no lo creo, suéltenla antes de que me enoje -calmado  
H2: ja! un debilucho como tu no tiene palabra aquí, lárgate antes de salir lastimado  
May: Ash! ayúdame -le salían unas pequeñas lágrimas  
H1: cállate -tapándola la boca  
May: Ash! -gritaba lo que podía  
Ash: no quiero tener problemas, suéltenla y haré como si no hubiera pasado nada  
H3: quien te crees que eres! -intentando darle un golpe  
Ash: muy lento -esquivando el golpe- no eres oponente para mi -dejándolo inconsciente de un golpe  
H2: como te atreves, lo pagarás -intentando darle un golpe  
Ash: otro lento -lo esquivó- sólo eres un hablador -lo dejó inconsciente  
H1: oye -tembloroso- discúlpanos por favor, no lo volveremos hacer  
Ash: ya es tarde para eso, les dí su oportunidad y ahora te arrepentirás de no haberlo aprovechado -acercándose  
H1: no te acerques o lo pagará ella -agarrando más fuerte a May amenazándolo  
Ash: -no le hizo caso y se acercó, con su poder de aura vio que no tenía las agallas de hacerle daño-  
H1: discúlpame, no lo volveremos hacer, por favor no me lastimes -temblando masivamente y soltando a May  
May: Ash! -refugiándose en sus brazos  
Ash: calma, ya estás a salvo -ahora viendo al cobarde que se moría de miedo- por esta vez te perdonaré, llévate a tus amigos y no vuelvan a molestarnos  
H1: como usted mande señor -y de inmediato cargó a sus dos amigos y se fue corriendo por un pasillo dejando humo por donde pisaba

May estaba asustada y se refugió lo que más pudo en los brazos de Ash, lo abrazaba muy fuerte y no tenía la intención de dejarlo, ahora que estaba junto a él se sentía segura.

Ash sólo la abrazó para que dejara atrás el suceso y se sintiera segura, en el momento que la vio con otros hombres sintió sus celos apoderarse de su ser, cada vez empezaba a enamorarse de nuevo de May y no soportaba verla con otro que no sea él.

May: gracias Ash -sumergiendo su cara en su pecho  
Ash: hey, hey, no te pases -alejándola- que hacías con ellos  
May: yo ... -no quería decirlo  
Ash: otra vez empiezas con tus juegos -dándola la espalda  
May: Ash perdóname  
Ash: no quiero escucharte, ya no sé que pensar se ti  
May: no Ash, no fue mi culpa -quebrando su voz  
Ash: como se que no me engañas, me voy un momento y tu ya te vas con otros  
May: pero no fue mi culpa, ellos fueron los que me hablaron y tu que estabas rodeado de mujeres -con tono celoso- me dejaste aquí sola  
Ash: tu sabes muy bien que soy el campeón de Kalos y que soy famoso, yo no tengo la culpa de que me pidan algunas fotos y autógrafos  
May: lo sé, pero aún así no soporto verte con otras -defendiéndose  
Ash: esa no es excusa para irte con los primeros que veas -celoso  
May: lo siento Ash, no quise hacerlo -lo abrazo por la espalda  
Ash: suéltame, no quiero oír tus mentiras  
May: Ash -poniéndose en frente de él- ... -agarrando su mano- lo sientes -colocándola en su seno izquierdo para que sienta su corazón- lo sientes latir, late por ti, y te hablo con mi corazón al decirte que no tengo la culpa, y si hubo un malentendido te pido que me disculpes -inocente  
Ash: -con su aura supo que no lo engañaba- May ...  
May: sé que estuve mal al haberme llevado por cualquiera y por eso me disculpo  
Ash: -sonrió- May  
May: que es tan gracioso -cambiando de ambiente  
Ash: acepto tus disculpas  
May: Ash! -abrazándolo  
Ash: sólo no vuelvas a caer en esos juegos de nuevo, no me gusta verte con otros  
May: estas celoso? -inocente  
Ash: yo...  
May: estas celoso! -sonriente  
Ash: no estoy celoso -tranquilo  
May: si lo estás -besándolo- no tengo ojos para otro así que no tienes que estar celoso  
Ash: que no estoy celoso -conteniéndose  
May: si lo estas Ash -provocándolo-  
Ash: ya, lo admito, quizá si lo estuve pero sólo un momento  
May: -sonriente le dio otro beso- siempre me gusta ese lado tuyo y por eso te amo  
Ash: ya calma, mejor vamos a nadar  
May: vamos -lo agarró y se fueron juntos

Pasaron unos minutos nadando para luego pasar a acostarse a tomar el sol. Después de haberse divertido un momento regresaron a su habitación, que ya había sido arreglada por el personal de servicio, para cambiarse e irse a almorzar.

Tuvieron un almuerzo de lujo, todo en el buffet eran platillos exquisitos, desde las más grandes langostas hasta el más fino caviar, May babeaba por todos los platillos que veía en frente suyo, pero Ash la detuvo y le advirtió de nuevo que debía comportarse y sólo recibió un puchero como aceptación

Después de tan delicioso almuerzo, regresaron a su habitación y sin nada que hacer Ash se durmió un momento. May le habló pero no recibió respuesta y se acercó al pelinegro para reprocharle y ahí fue cuando lo vio dormido, no tuvo otra opción que dormirse junto a él ya que no lo quería hacer enojar al despertarlo

Durmieron por unas horas, no tuvieron la noción del tiempo y cuando Ash empezaba a despertar miró al reloj que se situaba en la pared y se sorprendió al ver marcado las 7 de la noche, intentó levantarse pero igual a la mañana el brazo de May lo jaló de nuevo a la cama. Era ese el momento que tenía Ash para hablar sobre dormir juntos con la castaña para que no vuelva a pasarse del límite

Ash: May! despierta  
May: zzz ... ah? -aún adormilada  
Ash: despierta May  
May: hola Ash -con tono dulce  
Ash: tenemos que hablar  
May: de que quieres hablar -inocente  
Ash: velo tu mismo -señalando sus brazos  
May: esto Ash -se alejó ruborizada  
Ash: porque duermes conmigo, en la mañana pasó lo mismo y ni siquiera lo apruebo  
May: eh ... -nerviosa  
Ash: no se porque lo haces, pero no me gusta que duermas conmigo sin avisarme  
May: duermo contigo porque tengo miedo!  
Ash: miedo?  
May: miedo a perderte, miedo a que te alejes, miedo a que te vayas con otra, miedo a que me abandones, por eso cada noche que puedo voy a dormir contigo porque tengo miedo  
Ash: May -tomándola de brazos- si piensas eso es que no me tienes confianza así que ...  
May: tengo completa confianza en ti, pero quiero estar a tu lado para siempre, no quiero perderte otra vez y me da miedo no verte así como lo hiciste en la mañana  
Ash: bueno, eso fue porque ...  
May: lo sé, entrenas todas las mañanas para mantenerte en forma, pero no me importa, cada vez que no te veo siento que se destruye mi mundo -quebrándose- yo ... yo no se que haría si te perdiera de nuevo  
Ash: May ...  
May: Ash, ya no aguanto estar separado de ti, quiero estar contigo de nuevo y por eso ...  
Ash: calma, ya te explique que si quieres estar conmigo tienes toda esta semana para demostrarme todo tu amor, no me apresures o si no ya sabes, saco a mi charizard y me voy  
May: lo sé, y no pienso perder esta oportunidad te demostraré todo el amor que te tengo -besándolo  
Ash: ya veremos -correspondiendo el beso- como se me fue la tarde, no tengo de otra, voy al casino  
May: Ash! no sabía que tenías esos vicios  
Ash: tranquila, no es que me gaste todo el dinero  
May: voy contigo, no se nada de eso pero me gustaría intentarlo  
Ash: veremos si puedes entrar -bajo  
May: dijiste algo  
Ash: vamos  
May: -entrelazó su mano con la de Ash y partieron al casino

Al llegar al casino Ash mostró una credencial que le permitía entrar porque al igual que May sólo tenía 17 años, pero en cambio, May no pudo entrar ya que era menor de edad y no tenía nada para que le acreditara para poder ingresar

Ash ya estaba adentro viendo como se las arreglaba May, pero al ver que todos sus intentos fueron en vano sólo se quedó ahí parada mirándolo con mucha tristeza y con algunas lágrimas. Esa escena de May lo conmovió y dejando atrás el pequeño afán de divertirse en juegos de azar prefirió ir con ella a otro lugar antes de malgastar su dinero

Ash: vamos May -caminando  
May: Ash -limpiándose las pocas lágrimas y siguiendo su paso- porque?  
Ash: porque no me gusta verte llorar, prefiero ir a otro lugar antes de verte llorar  
May: -lo abrazó y casi lo hace caer por el fuerte beso que le dio- gracias  
Ash: no me agradezcas, ahora que no tengo nada que hacer, será mejor ir a dormir  
May: ay un lugar al que podemos ir  
Ash: a donde?  
May: podemos ir al karaoke  
Ash: karaoke? no soy bueno cantando y lo sabes  
May: aunque no cantemos, podemos bailar y pasarla rico  
Ash: suena bien, esta decido, vamos al karaoke

Ambos fueron al karaoke y juntos pasaron un agradable momento bailando. Ash bebía un poco al igual que May pero no se sobrepasaron, y en un momento de descuido de Ash la castaña aprovechó para escaparse al escenario sin que se diera cuenta, el pelinegro buscaba a la castaña por todos lados y no la encontraba hasta que una voz por el micrófono llamó su atención, era May que le iba a dedicar una canción

May: y esto es para la persona que se robó mi corazón, el chico que me conquistó con su inocencia y que nunca me abandonará, esto es para ti Ash! -dando un beso volado

May con todo su corazón dedicó una canción para Ash, cantaba con todo fervor sin importarle lo que pensaran los demás, lo único que tenía en su mente es darle ese consentimiento y su más profundo agradecimiento por darle una oportunidad de entrar de nuevo en su corazón.

Ash escuchaba cada palabra que le dedicaba May, sin duda esa canción le llegaba al alma, cada vez sabía que se estaba enamorando más de May y de alguna forma no la quería aceptar tan rápido, la canción fue una buena prueba de su amor pero aún no era suficiente para aceptarla de nuevo.

Al terminar la canción, May fue a los brazos de Ash y lo besó en frente de todos, Ash correspondió el beso y le agradeció la dedicatoria y como un regalo extra dejó a May que planeara lo que harían el día de mañana a lo que ella sólo le respondió con una sonrisa y otro beso.

Los dos bebieron un poco más y la castaña ya empezaba a marearse a lo que Ash puso un alto y ambos volvieron a su habitación para descansar. El pelinegro la colocó cuidadosamente en la cama para que no se haga daño.

May: Ash, te amo -besándolo  
Ash: lo se, pero ahora descansa, bebiste demasiado  
May: te amo Ash, no te dejaré ir -atenazándolo con sus piernas  
Ash: suéltame May, debes descansar  
May: si quieres que te suelte tendrás que besarme  
Ash: -sin dudar la besó-  
May: -no lo soltó y lo siguió besando-  
Ash: ya May, es suficiente -serio- descansa  
May: no Ash, bésame de nuevo  
Ash: te dije que descanses! -alzó su voz  
May: vamos Ash sólo uno más  
Ash: quieres que me vaya no es así  
May: no Ash, no te vayas -derramando lágrimas- perdóname  
Ash: tranquila no me iré ahora, pero descansa  
May: Ash -ruborizada  
Ash: si?  
May: podemos dormir juntos?  
Ash: mmm -pensando  
May: por favor Ash, no haré nada malo  
Ash: mmm -pensando  
May: Ash, te suplico  
Ash: por esta vez, pero no te acostumbres  
May: -lo beso

Y ambos durmieron juntos otra noche, May con una ineludible felicidad y Ash con un rostro tranquilo de ver a May como la chica del que se enamoró

A la mañana siguiente Ash estaba despertando como de costumbre para su entrenamiento, se levantó sin problema se puso su ropa deportiva aún adormilado y antes de abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de un pequeñísimo detalle

Ash: y May?

Ash miró de inmediato a las camas y encontró la cama de May sin ninguna arruga y la suya totalmente alborotada, no tenía idea de donde pudo haberse metido a esa hora, trato de buscarla por toda la habitación incluso en el palco pero no había señales de ella

No supo que paso con ella y salió rápido a buscarla por algún lugar del barco, paso por la cubierta, el comedor y no estaba, subió por las escaleras pasando por el gimnasio, no sabía porque pero dio un pequeño vistazo rápido dentro y literalmente casi se muere de la impresión

Ash: "May se levantó temprano y para entrenar!" -pensó muy alterado

Ash se acercó con la castaña que en ese momento estaba de espaldas en la caminadora y sin decir nada ocupo otra caminadora que se encontraba a lado suyo

Ash: que haces aquí -caminando  
May: buenos días Ash  
Ash: buenos días, ahora responde  
May: tengo que cuidar mi figura y ya que tu vienes a entrenar me pareció buena idea venir acá al gimnasio  
Ash: pero tan temprano  
May: quería darte una sorpresa para cuando llegaras, pero me cogiste desprevenida así que ya no pude  
Ash: pudiste haberme avisado, te busqué por todas partes  
May: que lindo Ash, gracias por preocuparte  
Ash: como sea

Y así ambos se ejercitaron durante toda la mañana, después regresaron a su habitación para luego desayunar.

May ya tenía planeado todo para ese día primero empezaría con un desayuno en su palco privado, después irían a relajarse en la sala de masajes, luego tomarían un sauna, almorzarían y en la tarde se la pasarán en el karaoke bailando. Todo sucedió tal cual lo planeó la castaña, cuando se cansaron de bailar pasearon por la cubierta mirando el espléndido atardecer que les ofrecía la naturaleza, May no se contuvo y beso a Ash el cual le correspondió, regresaron a su habitación y por unas horas disfrutaron del jacuzzi para luego descansar.

El amor que se ocultaba en Ash estaba despertando, cada momento que pasaba con May lo hacía reaccionar de manera diferente, la quería tener en sus brazos, protegerla, sin duda cada segundo que pasaba se enamoraba de nuevo de su castaña.

**Continuará**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Pareja: AshxMay**_

_**Declaración: pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen**_

_**Nota: Se que no corresponde a la categoría y por eso pido disculpas si he ofendido a alguien en este capítulo **_

_**Advertencia: contenido sexual explícito, léanlo bajo su propio riesgo y no me hago responsable de malos comentarios**_

* * *

Capitulo 5

**Nuestra primera noche**

Pasaron los días y la semana en el crucero estaba por terminar, May se había ganado casi por completo el corazón de Ash, logró recuperarlo con todo el cariño y aprecio que sentía por el pelinegro, desde una simple muestra de celos hasta una discusión no fue lo suficiente para alejarlo de ella, acató todas las condiciones que le propuso y las cumplió sin falta

Todo iba bien entre ellos, sólo le faltaba una cosa a May para que el amor que siente por Ash esté completo y eso es entregarse en cuerpo y alma. May ya tenía planeado el momento, sólo debía esperar

Era el último día en el crucero y la pareja conformada por Ash y May estaban disfrutando del sol cerca de la piscina, como era de esperarse May atraía la atención de todos los hombres y Ash de todas las mujeres, muchos envidiaban a la pareja

Ya era de noche y como despedida el capitán invitó de nuevo a la pareja a cenar, hubo todo tipo de platillos y después de haber degustado casi todo el menú se retiraron a su habitación en eso de las 8 de la noche

Era el momento de la verdad para May, ella invitó a Ash a disfrutar de la última noche en el jacuzzi y este no puso pretexto alguno, sólo se cambió y llegó al lugar citado antes que May, su bañador no era gran cosa sólo se colocó una bermuda negra

Al poco rato May llegó, se cubría con una toalla y caminaba coquetamente hacia el pelinegro que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Ella con toda precaución se acercó sigilosamente y sin ser notada por Ash se retiró la toalla y de un salto cayó en frente del pelinegro

Ash por toda el agua que había salpicado no pudo ver a May de forma clara y al limpiarse las gotas que cubrían sus ojos se quedó boquiabierto por ver a la castaña, usaba un brasier rojo muy pequeño donde exponía la mayor parte de sus senos, y abajo usaba un hilo rojo donde marcaba perfectamente su retaguardia

May sonrió y antes de que Ash diga una palabra se abalanzó sobre él y fundió sus labios como si no hubiera fin. Ash también la beso pero rápidamente la alejó un poco para hablar

Ash: May ... estas! -no pudo decir más  
May: estoy que Ash? -inocente  
Ash: tu lo sabes, no te hagas  
May: no lo se, dímelo -provocativa  
Ash: no me lo hagas decir  
May: quiero escucharlo Ash, quizá esto te motive -le dio otro beso  
Ash: May ... estas hecha toda una -pensando sus palabras- diosa, no puedo decir más, eres perfecta  
May: gracias Ash! -con otro beso

Así ambos pasaron el resto de la noche charlando sobre sus sueños y sobre su "relación" que aún no se concretaba. Ash empezó a sentirse con sueño y se disponía a salir para descansar pero la castaña lo detuvo y de ahí empezaría la última prueba de su amor

Ash: bueno May ha sido grato hablar contigo, mañana llegaremos al puerto y quiero descansar -levantándose  
May: es cierto Ash, mañana llegaremos pero me falta hacer una cosa antes de bajar  
Ash: que cosa?  
May: ... -su corazón palpitaba rápido  
Ash: May?  
May: ... -se decidió  
Ash: bueno, mañana habla... -jalado de vuelta- que te pa...

May lo atrajo y lo besó alocadamente con todas sus ganas, llegó el momento de entregarse

May: Ash, ya no aguanto -besándolo  
Ash: que cosa? -besándola  
May: Ash! llegó el momento  
Ash: que momento?  
May: -sonrojada se quitó su brasier dejando en libertad sus blandos senos que aclamaban por atención  
Ash: May ... -sin palabras  
May: hazme tuya Ash! -besándolo de nuevo  
Ash: -la besaba y agarró firmemente sus caderas- eso quieres?  
May: si! ellas son tuyas ahora y aclaman por tu atención -señalando sus senos  
Ash: -subió sus manos y acarició los blandos senos de May  
May: ahh! -suspiró- sigue  
Ash: -ahora acaricia sus pezones que se pusieron firmes por el contacto  
May: ahh! -gemía- Ash!  
Ash: si? -seguía con sus juegos con los senos de May  
May: te amo, te necesito -lo besó apasionadamente  
Ash: -la seguía acariciando  
May: ahh! -excitada- no te detengas  
Ash: -ahora con su boca lamía cada parte de su pecho-  
May: ahh!  
Ash: -dejo de jugar con sus senos y la agarró firme de su cintura  
May: Ash -sonrojada y besándolo- te necesito  
Ash: antes de continuar tengo dos preguntas para ti  
May: cuales? -acariciando sus músculos  
Ash: May, cuantas veces ya lo has hecho?  
May: Ash! -toda roja  
Ash: responde  
May: es mi primera vez Ash, te lo juro  
Ash: -con su aura confirmó que lo que dijo la castaña era verdad  
May: quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo y por eso te entrego mi virginidad -muy ruborizada  
Ash: y la otra ...  
May: cual es? -dudosa  
Ash: te estas cuidando, ya sabes  
May: seguro Ash, no me descuidaría y por eso quiero hacerlo contigo de inmediato -sonrojada  
Ash: en ese caso -la volvió a besar y sujetó ambos extremos de su hilo  
May: estoy lista Ash, soy toda tuya

Ash de un tire arrancó el hilo rojo de May dejándola completamente desnuda y a su disposición, contemplaba cada parte de su anatomía con paciencia, apreciaba el espectáculo que le brindaba la castaña con su cuerpo y cada vez empezaba a excitarse haciéndose notar en el bulto que empezaba a formarse en su entrepierna

May estaba toda ruborizada por quedar desnuda y que Ash la mire tan detenidamente, pero poco a poco estaba empezando a perder la pena porque de inmediato se estaban apoderando de ella un profundo mar de placer al ver el bulto de su amigo

May: Ash, parece que estas listo -observando el bulto  
Ash: tal parece que si -se acercó a ella  
May: que tal sí continuamos -coqueta  
Ash: por mi no hay problema  
May: entonces -se agachó y le retiró su bermuda  
Ash: vaya que quieres hacerlo -asombrado de la rapidez de la castaña  
May: -con cara pícara le retiró lentamente el bóxer al pelinegro y veía asombrada su miembro- Ash! es enorme!  
Ash: -la levantó- tu también las tienes grandes -masajeando sus senos-  
May: Ash! -roja  
Ash: eres hermosa -besándola  
May: ahh! -gemía por el contacto- te amo Ash y te necesito ahora  
Ash: estas segura?  
May: completamente  
Ash: entonces vamos -la cargo en sus brazos

Ash llevó a una May que lo besaba con todas sus fuerzas adentro para poseerla. La tumbó en la cama dejándola de rodillas al filo de esta, la castaña se acercó a un Ash que se quedó parado y con una de sus manos agarró su miembro y lo empezó a masturbar.

Ash disfrutaba de toda la atención de May, le brindaba un enorme placer con sus manos y no se esperaba lo que seguía, May dejó de masturbarlo con sus manos y ahora lo hacía con su boca lo que provocó en el pelinegro un placer inimaginable. May saboreaba cada centímetro que podía, no dejaba escapar nada y con su lengua recorría toda su virilidad

May: es lo mejor que he probado, esta muy rico  
Ash: May! lo haces bien -disfrutando  
May: así esta bien -pasando su lengua por la punta  
Ash: oh! May -la acostó- es tu turno  
May: ahhh! -sintiendo la lengua del pelinegro- ahh! sigue! sigue! ahh!  
Ash: te gusta? -saboreando el interior de May  
May: ahh! si Ash! ahh! ahh! sigue!

Ash continuaba masturbando a May con su lengua, y al pasar sus dedos por esa zona íntima de la castaña hizo que arqueara su cuerpo por el incontrolable placer que sentía. Ash por un tiempo la seguía sentir placer pero se detuvo en seco para comenzar de una vez, May no se contuvo y debido a todo el placer que recibió terminó el momento con su primer orgasmo, sentía vergüenza por terminar y cubrió su inocente rostro con una almohada.

Ash: May, no debes tener vergüenza, es normal que tu cuerpo responda de esa forma -consolándola  
May: pero Ash! ya terminé -sin quitarse la almohada  
Ash: calma May -retirándole la almohada- es normal y si no estás lista para seguir será mejor dejarlo hasta aquí  
May: no Ash por favor, hemos llegado tan lejos estoy lista para entregarme  
Ash: segura?  
May: si!  
Ash: -colocándola en posición- aquí voy  
May: vamos Ash! estoy lista -sintiendo el miembro del pelinegro en la entrada de su vagina

Ash empezaba a penetrar lentamente a May, le provocó un placer inimaginable al sentir muy estrecho el interior de la castaña, y poco a poco empezó a tomar ritmo

May liberaba gemidos de placer pero a la vez una cuantas lágrimas por ser su primera vez, estaba en una disputa entre dolor y placer que la hacía desesperar, pero pasando el tiempo y tomando ritmo junto con Ash el dolor iba desapareciendo y el placer ganaba terreno en su interior

May: ahh! ahh! -entrando en ritmo- que bien se siente ahh!  
Ash: May! estas muy estrecha  
May: ahh! ahh! sigue Ash! ahh! ahh! ahh! -gemía toda excitada  
Ash: -la penetraba con más fuerza  
May: ahh! ahh! esperé mucho por esto Ash ahh! dame todo lo que tengas  
Ash: -seguía con su acto  
May: ahhh! -gemía fuerte y toda sonrojada

Pasaron así unos minutos hasta que Ash se detuvo y la apartó

May: no Ash por favor sigamos, fue muy excitante hacerlo -siendo apartada  
Ash: tranquila May -acostándose- ahora ven  
May: Ash! -roja y ubicándose encima del pelinegro- ahhhh! ahhhh! -siendo penetrada- está muy adentro ahhhh! ahhhh!  
Ash: eres fabulosa May  
May: te amo Ash! ahhhh! ahhhh! más rápido ahhhh! ahhhh!

Así la pasaron con su acto, sus cuerpos pedían por más placer pero a la vez un descanso, no se detenían y cambiaban su posición para relajarse y ganar más placer y después de que pasaron minutos con su tierno acto de amor, ambos estaban llegando a su límite

May: ahhhh! ahhhh! Ash! ahhhh! ya no puedo ahhhh! me vengo ahhhh!  
Ash: yo también May! -con más fuerza  
May: ahhhhh! ahhhhh! ahhhhh! te amo Ash! ahhhhh! ahhhhh! te amo! te amo! ahhhh! ASH! aaaaaaaaaaaah! -llegó a su segundo orgasmo  
Ash: -la penetraba más rápido  
May: ahh! ahh! -cansada pero aún sentía placer por ser penetrada- ahh! ahh! Ash!  
Ash: May! -sacó rápido su miembro del interior de la castaña y expulso toda su esencia en los senos y parte del rostro de May  
May: que rico -lamiendo el semen de sus senos- es delicioso -limpiándose el rostro-  
Ash: eres fantástica May -agitado  
May: tu también Ash -agitada empezó de nuevo a masturbarlo con su boca  
Ash: May! que bien se siente  
May: te amo Ash! -se levantó junto con el pelinegro  
Ash: May! -la besó-  
May: Ash, ay algo que quiero preguntarte -besándolo  
Ash: dime  
May: te he demostrado todo mi amor, y ahora estoy parada junto a ti, lo que quiero decir es que si tu ...  
Ash: -la besaba- no deberías preguntar por eso, nunca dejé de amarte May, eres la única para mí  
May: entonces ... -emocionada  
Ash: claro que seremos pareja de nuevo  
May: Ash! -lo tumbó en la cama besándolo sin control- te amo!  
Ash: yo te amo más! -levantándose- será mejor limpiarnos, estoy cansado  
May: yo también Ash, no sabía que fueras tan enérgico -sintiendo la virilidad de Ash en su abdomen- parece que aún quiere jugar  
Ash: tal parece que sí -tranquilo  
May: ay Ash -abrazándolo- creí que nunca volvería a estar junto a ti -derramando unas pocas lágrimas  
Ash: tranquila May -consolando- a partir de ahora estaremos juntos  
May: -empezó a llorar  
Ash: May -limpiando sus lágrimas- te amo  
May: Ash -besándolo- te amo!

Después de unos segundos besándose pasaron juntos a darse un baño en la tina, si no fuera porque Ash se contuvo pudieron hacerlo de nuevo ahí, ya a altas horas de la noche se acostaron juntos en la cama de Ash, May se cubría en el pecho de su novio y Ash la abrazaba, esa era la primera noche en donde ambos dormían solos como una pareja.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eran las 7 de la mañana y el crucero estaba llegando al puerto de Ciudad Carmín, por sorprendente que fuera, Ash no se levantó temprano para su rutina diaria de ejercicios, el alboroto que montó ayer con su novia lo dejó exhausto.

May dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su novio, estaba feliz de haber recuperado a su Ash. La luz que penetraba una ventana le llegaba en la cara y poco a poco fue despertándose, en un principio no se ubicó pero después de sentir a lado a su novio lo contempló expectante para que lo primero que viera esa mañana fuera ella

La luz empezaba a iluminarse en el rostro del pelinegro y poco a poco abría sus ojos, primero no veía bien por la luz reflejada pero al acomodarse miró a la castaña feliz de verlo despertar

May: buenos días Ash  
Ash: buenos días May, como amaneciste?  
May: de maravilla -lo besó- tu eres el responsable de mi actitud  
Ash: te amo May -besándola  
May: y yo a ti Ash -con otro beso  
Ash: vaya que ayer me cansé, ni siquiera me desperté para ir a entrenar -recalcando su acto con la castaña  
May: yo también estoy cansada, tienes mucha energía -coqueta  
Ash: y tu no lo hiciste fácil, te movías tan bien ... -recordando  
May: Ash! -ruborizada le dio otro beso- que tal si lo repetimos antes de bajar  
Ash: lo lamento May, pero tengo mucha hambre y quiero desayunar  
May: bueno creo que yo también tengo hambre -acariciando su estómago- será mejor ir antes de que lleguemos

May se levantó y se quitó su pijama enfrente del pelinegro, ya no sentía pena de que la viera desnuda, y se colocó su vestimenta habitual. Ash hizo lo mismo, se quitó su pijama y al igual que su novia se cambió enfrente de ella, el no sentía pena de que lo viera y sin titubear lo hizo con toda su paciencia

Antes de salir al comedor empacaron sus cosas para tenerlas listas al regresar, y una vez terminada esa actividad se dirigieron tomados de la mano al comedor. Como siempre se presentaban platillos exquisitos y de alta calidad, ambos sólo ordenaron una taza de café con jugo acompañado de unos waffles y una pequeña porción de pastel de vainilla

Terminado su ligero desayuno caminaron juntos por la cubierta observando el paisaje que les brindaba la naturaleza, y a lo lejos observaban las tierras que conforman la región Kanto, Ash sólo suspiró de nostalgia por volver y May lo abrazó para que se sintiera un poco más alegre

Por un altavoz uno de los encargados anunciaba que llegarían a Kanto en 20 minutos y al escuchar el anuncio regresaron a su habitación a recoger su pequeño equipaje. No tardaron nada en ir y al salir dieron un último vistazo a la habitación que fue testigo de las locuras de su amor

Arribaron al puerto antes de lo anunciado y el capitán como lo hizo al principio despedía a cada persona y al ver a Ash y May tomados de la mano y juntos sabía que no se equivocó con ellos

Capitán: pero que tenemos aquí -saludando a la pareja  
Ash: hola capitán, fue un placer haber viajado en este crucero  
May: este crucero fue muy especial  
Capitán: que te dije Ash, antes de que terminara este crucero tu saldrías con una novia -victorioso  
Ash: jeje tenía razón capitán -abrazando a May  
Capitán: cuídalo bien May, que chicos así ya no se consiguen  
May: gracias capitán no lo dejaré escapar -dándole un beso  
Ash: ni yo te dejaré escapar -con otro beso  
Capitán: que bello es el amor joven, bueno chicos les deseo lo mejor en su relación y espero que algún día vuelvan a viajar en este crucero  
Ash: se lo prometo capitán -despidiéndose  
May: algún día regresaremos -también despidiéndose  
Capitán: fue un gusto conocerlos muchachos, que les vaya bien en su relación  
Ambos: gracias -levantando sus manos en señal de despido  
Capitán: adiós -también levantando su mano

Y en una pequeña pero significativa despedida Ash y May de despidieron del capitán que se encontraba feliz de ver a tan joven pareja unida por los lazos de amor que compartían

Caminando por el puero de ciudad Carmín, Ash iba a liberar a charizard de su pokebola para llevarlos a su casa pero antes de que eso ocurriera May lo detuvo y le dio una razón para no hacerlo

Ash: bien charizard yo te ...  
May: espera Ash  
Ash: que pasa May?  
May: no quiero ir volando directo a tu casa  
Ash: a no? entonces como piensas que llegaremos hoy a pueblo Paleta?  
May: que tal si nos tomamos un tiempo como pareja y nos aventuramos de nuevo en esta región!  
Ash: pero yo quiero ir a pueblo Paleta de inmediato, quiero ver a mi mamá y descansar  
May: por favor Ash -agarrándolo del brazo  
Ash: para serte sincero estoy cansado de recorrer diferentes ciudades sin un objetivo claro y tu idea no me convence demasiado  
May: vamos Ash, podemos ir hasta ciudad Azafrán tomamos el magnetotren hasta ciudad Verde y vamos a pueblo Paleta a pie  
Ash: pero...  
May: Ash -poniendo unos ojitos irresistibles para el pelinegro  
Ash: no me puedo negar a esos ojitos, esta bien May, ganas por esta vez  
May: si! -lo besó- vamos -lo agarró de su mano  
Ash: no tan rápido May!

Ambos partieron tomados de la mano en ruta a ciudad Azafrán, pero antes de salir de ciudad Carmín se dirigieron al centro pokemon para una revisión de sus pokemons y una llamada a la mamá de Ash

Ash: mamá! como estás?  
Delia: hijo! que alegría que me llames, estoy bien con Mr. mime y pikachu en casa y tu hijo?  
Ash: excelente mamá, llamó para avisarte que ya llegué a Kanto pero...  
Delia: pero ...  
Ash: sólo que ... -interrumpido  
May: hola! señora Ketchump  
Delia: hola May! veo que te has puesto más hermosa  
May: ay señora Ketchump -sonrojándose- gracias  
Delia: es la verdad hija  
May: siempre debo estar así de hermosa para mi Ash -dándole un beso  
Delia: tu Ash? -dudosa pero emocionada  
Ash: lo que te iba a decir mamá es que voy a llegar a pueblo Paleta en unos días más porque voy a recorrer parte de Kanto con mi novia -entrelazando sus manos- May  
Delia: ... -emocionada  
Ash: mamá! -se asustó al no decir respuesta  
Delia: felicidades Ash! jamás pensé que conseguirías a una novia tan hermosa  
Ash: gracias mamá  
Delia: May cuida de mi hijo, te lo encargo  
May: no se preocupe señora Ketchump, no se me escapará -abrazando a su novio  
Delia: que lindos se ven -con ternura  
Ash: bueno mamá, te llamaré otro día, me despido  
Delia: hasta luego Ash y no te olvides que tienes que cuidar de May  
Ash: claro mamá  
May: hasta luego señora Ketchump  
Delia: hasta luego May cuídate  
Ash: bueno mamá hasta luego  
Delia: cuídate hijo, te quiero -y se terminó la llamada

Ash y May recogieron a sus pokemos terminada la revisión y de inmediato partieron a ciudad Azafrán, durante el camino se daban unos cuantos besos y sin parar llegaron a dicha ciudad al anochecer

May: estoy cansada Ash -caminando lento  
Ash: vamos May, no fue tan largo el viaje  
May: a no?  
Ash: además tu fuiste de la idea de venir a ciudad Azafrán  
May: pero yo pensaba que llegaríamos mañana  
Ash: ya no ay excusa, vamos al centro pokemon a descansar, te parece?  
May: claro amor

Ambos entraron al centro pokemon muy cansados, dejaron a cargo a la enfermera Joy sus pokemos y pidieron una habitación para los dos lo cual la enfermera cumplió amablemente

Dejaron su equipaje en la habitación y de inmediato bajaron a cenar porque no almorzaron durante el día para llegar rápido a la cuidad. Después de cenar dieron un pequeño paseo por la ciudad, habían centenares de luces colgadas por las calles y al ver un cartel observaron de que estaban anunciando un concurso pokemon. May con sus ojitos que nadie se resiste, le pidió a Ash que entrarán juntos, el pelinegro no puso objeción y aceptó entrar con ella al concurso

May: gracias Ash, te aseguro que nos divertiremos mañana  
Ash: eso espero  
May: que tal si regresamos a la habitación y nos divertimos un rato -con cara coqueta  
Ash: estás segura?  
May: si  
Ash: no que estabas cansada por el largo viaje a pie?  
May: siempre tengo energía para ti -besándolo  
Ash: en ese caso, regresemos

Ambos regresaron lentamente al centro pokemon, ingresaron a su habitación y cuando May se recostó en la cama automáticamente se quedó dormida. A Ash sólo le salía una gota en la cabeza por ver a su novia en ese estado, el viaje realmente la dejó sin energías y viéndola con toda la inocencia le quitó de encima sus prendas dejándola sólo en ropa interior para luego acomodarla a un lado de la cama

Una vez dejado a May recostada se entró al baño y se dio una ducha fría, se puso su pijama y de inmediato se acomodó a un lado de la castaña para poder descansar, y antes de caer rendido agradeció a Arceus por darle una nueva oportunidad por estar junto a la persona que se robó su corazón, le agradeció por estar junto a May

_**Continuará**_

* * *

_Bueno lectores hasta aquí llegamos, y reitero, si he ofendido a alguien por la escena sexual me disculpo . _

_Hasta la próxima_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Pareja: AshxMay_**

**_Declaración: pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen_**

Capitulo 6

**No otra vez**

Era la madrugada en ciudad Azafrán y Ash empezaba a despertarse para su rutina diaria de ejercicios, a su lado estaba May profundamente dormida sin ningún tipo de preocupación y con una sonrisa que marcaba su delicado rostro.

Admirando a lo que es su novia, quiso quedarse junto a ella hasta que despertara, pero como ya era de madrugada y no podía volver a dormir se levantó sin molestar a May de su sueño y se vistió con su ropa deportiva para luego salir a trotar alrededor de la ciudad

Ash pasó la mayor parte de la madrugada trotando, como ya empezaba a salir el sol pasó cerca del dojo de karate que ya se encontraba abierto y para fortalecer sus habilidades entró con la intención de retar a cada uno de los integrantes

Al entrar observó que cada integrante del dojo se encontraba en meditación, no los quiso interrumpir y se dispuso a salir pero fue detenido por el líder que salía de una habitación. Hablaron sobre su entrenamiento y después de que lo retó a un duelo el líder del dojo aceptó su desafío

Líder: muchachos, descansen un momento, el es Ash y me ha retado un duelo -les hablaba a sus pupilos

Todos los mencionados se colocaron alrededor del campo para presenciar el duelo entre su líder y Ash

Líder: bien Ash, empezamos?  
Ash: estoy listo

Referí: esta batalla será de tres pokemons, se podrán hacer sustituciones y la batalla termina cuando los 3 pokemons de un lado del campo no puedan continuar

Líder: te doy el primer movimiento  
Ash: como guste, ve latios  
Líder: ayúdame hitmonlee

Mientras la batalla daba comienzo en el centro pokemon una castaña estaba teniendo un cálido sueño, murmuraba el nombre de su novio a cada momento mientras un tinte rojo se apoderaba de sus mejilla, cada vez su cuerpo ganaba temperatura y con un gemido empezaba a despertarse pero al poco tiempo cayó rendida de nuevo retomando su sueño

El tiempo pasaba y la batalla que tenía Ash no era muy complicada, había derrotado a hitmonlee y a hitmonchan con su latios y snivy todos los integrantes del dojo quedaron perplejos al ver a su líder perder sin que el oponente haya perdido un pokemon, ahora la batalla se definía para el líder entre su machamp y el greninja del pelinegro

Líder: machamp usa karatazo  
Ash: velocidad extrema y colócate detrás  
Líder: gira machamp  
Ash: golpe aéreo  
Líder: usa golpe centrado

Los ataques impactaron pero el golpe aéreo de greninja ganó terreno y dio de lleno a machamp dejándolo fuera de combate

Líder: lo hiciste bien machamp, regresa  
Ash: buen trabajo greninja, toma un descanso  
Líder: eso fue asombroso Ash, casi nadie ha logrado derrotarme sin perder un pokemon te felicito  
Ash: no fue nada, además son los pokemons quienes se merecen la felicitación  
Líder: me gusta tu actitud muchacho, así que quiero darte esto -extendiendo una pokebola  
Ash: está seguro?  
Líder: por supuesto, estoy seguro que lo cuidarás y lo harás muy fuerte  
Ash: gracias -aceptando la pokebola  
Líder: espero le des un entrenamiento muy duro para que sea igual de fuerte que ti  
Ash: se lo daré, bueno me tengo que ir, gracias por recibirme  
Líder: no es nada, puedes volver cuando quieras  
Ash: lo haré -y salió con la pokebola en su mano

Cuando Ash estaba llegando a la salida un integrante del dojo se puso pensativo desde que lo vio y después de analizar y observar bien al pelinegro lo reconoció y supo que él era el campeón regional de Kalos.

Integrante: él es el campeón de Kalos! -gritó muy fuerte

Todos se quedaron aún más sorprendidos pero el que mayor sorpresa se llevó fue el líder, no se imaginó haber luchado contra un campeón regional y en un momento un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Ash escuchó el comentario y sólo sonrió para después salir del dojo, ahora eran las 8 de la mañana y se estaba muriendo de hambre así que regresó de inmediato al centro pokemon en dónde esperaba que May ya estuviera despierta

Al llegar dejó a la enfermera Joy a sus pokemons para que recuperaran energías y se dirigió de inmediato a la habitación que compartía con su novia, al abrir la puerta vio que seguía dormida pero lo que no sabía era que ella ya despertó y fingía que aún dormía

Ash: "vaya que el viaje si la agotó"

No la quiso despertar y entró a la regadera para una ducha fría, y antes de entrar fue atrapado en los brazos de May que lo siguió

May: buenos días Ash  
Ash: buenos días May -dándose vuelta  
May: porque me dejaste sola -fingía tristeza  
Ash: no quise despertarte, te veías tan hermosa dormida  
May: pero y si tu te ...  
Ash: -la besó- no te abandonaré May, te amo demasiado  
May: -lo besó con fuerza- gracias por no dejarme  
Ash: jamás lo haré -la besó de nuevo  
May: vas a la regadera -coqueta  
Ash: si, entrené toda la mañana en el dojo karate y estoy algo cansado  
May: quieres que te acompañe -sacándole la camiseta  
Ash: estaré bien sólo  
May: no lo creo -quitándose su brasier  
Ash: eres hermosa May -la sujeto de sus caderas  
May: tu también lo eres -acariciaba sus músculos  
Ash: no te irás verdad  
May: no!  
Ash: entonces entremos -y aún con ropa se adentraron en la regadera  
May: porque no giras la llave y empezamos  
Ash: eso haré -y giró la llave del agua fría  
May: aaaa! Ash! -sentía su cuerpo helado  
Ash: eso es para que se te pasé la calentura -sonriente  
May: no se me la va a quitar -empezó a besarlo

Así pasaron un rato en la regadera, se desvistieron pero sólo se acariciaban sin llegar a asuntos mayores y después de sus juegos cariñosos en agua fría se cambiaron para ir a desayunar

Luego de un ligero desayuno tomaron rumbo al lugar donde se realizaría el tan anhelado concurso, al entrar se registraron y recibieron una tarjeta y un estuche para listones, ambos fueron al salón de coordinares esperando su llamada para participar, al entrar no notaron a un peliverde que los veía con una expresión frustrante

La presentadora Lilian empezaba a anunciar a los participantes uno por uno hasta que llegó el turno de Ash para ir al escenario

Lilian: ahora denle la bienvenida a nuestro siguiente coordinador, oriundo de pueblo Paleta y ... -quedó impactada

Todo el público quedó en silencio para escuchar las palabras de la anunciadora

Lilian: damas y caballeros, denle una calurosa bienvenida al campeón de Kalos, Ash Ketchump! -anunció eufórica

Todo el público quedó en shock al escuchar semejante anuncio, y al verlo ingresar al escenario gritaron hasta que sus gargantas quedaron irritadas, las chicas eran las más animadas ya que quedaron enamoradas al verlo

Ash vestido con su traje diario ingresó tranquilo al escenario y saludo al público que aclamaba por él

Ash: bien sal latios! -salió de su pokebola con un vuelo rápido

El público cada vez quedaba asombrado, sólo de ver al campeón de Kalos en un concurso era demasiado pero ver a un pokemon legendario causó la mayor impresión

Ash: latios resplandor y contenlo con fuerza psíquica

Latios empezaba a formar una esfera brillante y con la fuerza psíquica la contuvo

Ash: lánzala al aire pero no la liberes

Latios acato la orden

Ash: pantalla de luz -latios se cubrió de una luz amarillenta- ahora usa gigaimpacto a toda velocidad alrededor del resplandor

Latios daba vueltas alrededor del resplandor, la acción era hermosa en donde el centro se podría interpretar que era un núcleo y latios que volaba a gran velocidad alrededor daba la impresión que se trataba de un átomo

El público no se quedó callado y mientras apreciaban el espectáculo daban silbidos y ánimos al pelinegro que los dejó encantados

Ash: terminemos latios, colócate encima -le ordenó- utiliza fuerza psíquica y comprime todo lo que puedes el resplandor

Latios con su poder comprimía lo más que podía el resplandor hasta que llegó el punto que no podía más y el resplandor estalló emanando diversas explosiones en forma de fuegos artificiales

Lilian: eso fue increíble, denle un gran aplauso a nuestro participante y campeón de Kalos, Ash!

El público no esperó y estallaron en aplausos, silbidos y aclamaciones

Ash: gracias latios -lo regresó a su pokebola y se marchó no sin antes despedirse

Lilian: ahí lo tienen, ahora continuemos con el concurso

Ash regresó tranquilo a la sala de entrenadores, cuando entró fue atrapado en los brazos de May

May: eso fue increíble Ash! no sabía que eras tan bueno en los concursos  
Ash: sólo hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente, no es nada  
May: me apoyarás?  
Ash: siempre te apoyaré May -besándola  
May: gracias Ash -besándolo

Seguían pasando los concursantes y llegó el turno de May que se fue sin antes besar a su novio. Cuando Ash había regresado de su presentación se percató de la presencia del peliverde que no lo dejaba de ver, quiso ir a hacerle pagar por todo lo que le hizo a su novio pero se contuvo

La presentación de May fue excelente pero no se comparó con la de Ash que se llevó la mayor ovación por parte del público en especial de las chicas

Lilian: y ella es May, un gran aplauso para la coordinadora. Y ahora, también desde la región Hoenn, denle la bienvenida a Drew!

May que volvía al salón se quedó helada al escuchar el nombre del coordinador, no sabía que hacer porque de todas formas lo tenía que ver en el pasillo, tomó aire y se adentró al pasillo

Al poco tiempo se encontró con Drew, lo trató de ignorar pero el peliverde no la dejó pasar

Drew: que haces! -enojado  
May: ... -trató de esquivarlo  
Drew: responde! -la sujetó fuerte del brazo  
May: aaah! -gemía de dolor- suéltame!  
Drew: como te atreves a irte con ese perdedor, es un inútil  
May: para tu información, Ash no es ningún perdedor, él es mi novio y el campeón de Kalos y no permitiré que lo insultes  
Drew: y que vas a hacerme? ah? -confiado  
May: ... -no quería hablarle e intentó safarse para irse  
Drew: -la atrajo y la abofeteó- eres una cualquiera, vas y meneas tu cola a quien quieras, sólo buscas interés  
May: -unas lágrimas se formaron en sus orbes zafiros- cállate  
Drew: -la abofeteó de nuevo- ven acá -la atrajo para besarla-  
May: suéltame! aah! -exclamaba ayuda

Y el peliverde pudo haber seguido abofeteando y abusando de May si no fuera que lo llamaban para concursar

Lilian: al competidor Drew favor presentarse al escenario

Drew: esto no ha terminado, me oíste -tocando la intimidad de la castaña

Cuando Drew la dejó, May con lágrimas en su rostro fue lo más rápido posible al salón de coordinadores a buscar refugio en los brazos de su amado

May: Ash! -se aventó llorando  
Ash: que sucede May? -abrazándola  
May: Ash! -llorando  
Ash: tranquilízate May -tomándola de los hombros  
May: -calmándose  
Ash: ahora dime que sucede  
May: fue Drew! me insultó y me abofeteó -irritada  
Ash: sólo eso? -tranquilo  
May: solo eso! como puedes estar tan tranquilo si acaban de abusar de mi! -gritó llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban alrededor  
Ash: cálmate -se puso serio- la verdad cuando te volví a ver, incluso en estos momentos me dan ganas de hacerte eso y mucho más que Drew  
May: ...  
Ash: me destrozaste ese momento y hasta el momento no se alejan de mi esos recuerdos, por eso es que lo tomo tan tranquilo  
May: ...  
Ash: no vas a decir nada  
May: yo ... yo ...  
Ash: anda! dímelo!  
May: yo lo siento Ash! sé que somos novios pero pérdoname! -se abalanzó sobre él llorando  
Ash: tranquila May -sujetando su rostro- algún día se irán esos malos recuerdos y se quedarán los que tengo ahora  
May: -lo besó- perdóname -con otro beso  
Ash: estas perdonada May -con otro beso  
May: que pasará con ...  
Ash: no digas su nombre, ya me encargaré de él  
May: que le vas a hacer?  
Ash: aún no lo sé, ya lo pensaré  
May: algunas cosas no cambian -mientras le salía una gota en la cabeza

La primera ronda terminó y naturalmente Ash, May y Drew pasaron a la fase de eliminación

Lilian: y aquí están los encuentros de la segunda ronda

En la pantalla se mostraron los oponentes de cada uno, May se llevó la gran sorpresa, no por el hecho de que era la primera en participar contra un coordinador novato sino porque Ash y Drew se enfrentarían. Quería ver al peliverde sufrir por lo que le hizo pero todo eso dependía de Ash

May: Ash ... -le tomó de la mano  
Ash: tranquila May

La batalla que tuvo May no fue difícil y paso sin problema a la siguiente fase, ahora era el turno de Ash que pasaba al escenario

Lilian: y a continuación tenemos de nuestro lado izquierdo, directo desde Hoenn, Drew!

El público dio aplausos

Lilian: y de mi lado derecho desde pueblo Paleta y actual campeón de región Kalos, Ash!

El público estalló en aplausos y ovaciones provocando celos al peliverde

Drew: flygon sal! -sacaba a su majestuoso dragón  
Ash: snivy, yo te elijo  
Drew: ja! -confiado- no lograrás nada con esa cosa  
Ash: ... -estaba tranquilo

Vivian: son 5 minutos en el reloj, comiencen!

Drew: flygon garra dra...  
Ash: "no perdamos tiempo snivy, tormenta de hojas" -lo dijo a través de su aura

Drew no pudo completar su orden y snivy ya atacó a flygon con una poderosa tormenta de hojas que lo dejó fuera de combate a los 2 segundos empezado el combate

Lilian: ... -quedó impresionada de la rapidez del combate al igual que los jueces y el público pero enseguida reaccionó- y nuestro ganador es Ash!

Todo el público salió de su "coma temporal" y enseguida ovacionaron al pelinegro que estaba cargando a su snivy y lo acariciaba pero fue interrumpido

Drew: eso es trampa! él no dió ninguma orden  
Ash: ... -no le tomó importancia y dio aplausos a sus aficionados  
Drew: es imposible que un pequeño snivy le haya ganado a mi flygon

El público empezó a abuchear al peliverde que pronto se retiró frustrado por la humillación que pasó mientras que Ash seguía agradeciendo a sus admiradores para luego adentrarse en el pasillo.

De regreso a la sala de coordinadores, Ash se encontró con una castaña sumamente feliz por haber puesto en ridículo a su rival peliverde.

May: le diste su merecido -lo abrazó  
Ash: ya estás tranquila? lo hice por ti  
May: si Ash! ahora es mi turno  
Ash: te deseo lo mejor May, suerte -besándola  
May: gracias amor, esto va por ti

Como era de esperarse Ash y May continuaron avanzando hasta llegar a la ronda final, el pelinegro sólo sonrió y la castaña le dio una mirada desafiante.

May: nos toca Ash  
Ash: si -tranquilo  
May: voy a dar todo contra mi, no seas blando conmigo  
Ash: créeme, no lo haré

Lilian: y ahora denle la bienvenida, desde ciudad Petalburgo y considerada la princesa de Hoenn, nuestra hermosa coordinadora May!

Los admiradores de May la aplaudían y aclamaban por ella

Lilian: y de este lado, oriundo de pueblo Paleta y campeón de Kalos, Ash!

Todo el público estalló en gritos, aplausos y ovaciones por el entrenador pelinegro, lo apreciaban demasiado

Lilian: y escuchen esto chicas, por lo que me he informado él es soltero!

Todas las chicas en las gradas empezaron una trifulca por decidir quién será la mejor candidata. Mientras en el escenario May se encontraba furiosa ella iba a empezar a reclamar a Lilian pero Ash le envió una mirada de "no lo hagas" así que ella dejó a un lado su furia y se concentró en el encuentro

Lilian: tenemos 5 minutos en el reloj ... comiencen!

May: ve blaziquen!  
Ash: sal snivy  
May: "snivy, esto será fácil" -pensó confiada  
Ash: adelante May, empieza  
May: gracias, blaziquen usa giro de fuego  
Ash: "salta y esquívalo" -le ordenó a través de su aura  
May: eh? -confundida- "porque lo esquivó si Ash no dijo nada" blaziquen salta y usa gancho alto  
Ash: "gira y esquiva"  
May: que! -más sorprendida y confundida- como puede esquivarlos si no haces ninguna orden  
Ash: -sonriente  
May: blaziquen lanzallamas  
Ash: "snivy corre directo al lanzallamas"

Lilian: pero que es lo que veo, snivy va corriendo directo al lanzallamas, que va a suceder!

El público también veía asombrado tal acción

May: "qué es lo que piensa hacer" sigue blaziquen  
Ash: "ahora snivy, utiliza tu cola para unirte con el lanzallamas"

Lilian: increíble, el pequeño snivy desvió el lanzallamas y ahora lleva un torbellino ígneo sobre su cola! qué demostración de destreza y poder tiene esta pequeña

El público se paró para presenciar mejor el encuentro y admirar las habilidades de la talentosa snivy

May: que! -anonadada  
Ash: "sigue corriendo snivy"  
May: ... -se quedó pasmada un rato pero enseguida reaccionó- blaziquen no dejes que se acerque, usa patada de fuego  
Ash: "salta y combina el lanzallamas con una tormenta de hojas"  
May: no puede ser! -maldecía a lo bajo  
Ash: "ahora golpéalo con todo snivy"  
May: rápido usa giro de ...

Fue demasiado tarde, snivy golpeó a blaziquen con un poderoso torbellino de fuego y hojas, fue un movimiento espectacular que dejó boquiabierto al público y los jueces

May: blaziquen! -gritó desesperada  
Ash: ... -sólo observaba

Poco a poco el torbellino se iba disipando, y al desaparecer por completo se veía a blaziquen parado, pero no de la forma que todos creían

May: así se hace blaziquen! lo resististe muy bien! ahora usa gancho alto  
Ash: "snivy acércate" -sonriente  
May: blaziquen? me escuchas? -le dijo al no recibir respuesta

Lilian: que sucede, blaziquen no responde a los órdenes de May y sólo quedan 2 minutos en el reloj

May: blaziquen! que te sucede -desesperada  
Ash: snivy sopla a blaziquen -habló por primera vez desde que empezó el encuentro

Y como dijo Ash, snivy dio un soplido ligero a blaziquen y este cayó noqueado

May: ... -se quedó sin palabras  
Ash: terminó May -tranquilo

Los paneles de los jueces marcaron con una X a blaziquen por caer noqueado y proclamaban a Ash como el ganador

Lilian: y eso es todo, snivy con un potente torbellino de fuego y hojas noqueó de un golpe al poderoso blaziquen

El público no se dejó esperar enseguida alabaron al pelinegro por tan hermosa y poderosa presentación que realizó con su pequeña y tierna snivy

May: blaziquen ... -aún no comprendía como fue que perdió- regresa, toma un descanso  
Ash: fue una buena batalla May, has mejorado  
May: ... -no dijo nada y se retiró  
Ash: "que le sucede" -pensó

Lilian: Por favor Ash, pasa al centro del escenario

Ash: si

Y después de unas palabras de los jueces Ash fue condecorado con el listón Azafrán que le servirá para entrar al Gran Festival

Lilian: y así termina otra edición de concursos pokemon, nos veremos la próxima!

Una vez terminada las premiación, Ash fue en busca de su novia, no le había gustado la actitud que tomó al final. Pasó unos minutos buscándola ya que se retiró de la sala de coordinadores, fue al centro pokemon pero aún seguían sus pertenencias ahí, no sabía en que lugar buscarla y al pasar cerca del dojo de karate sintió que su corazón se destruía, que su mundo se acababa, lo que estaba presenciando lo devastó por completo, miraba a lo lejos como su novia y Drew se besaban

Ash: "como te atreviste May"

_**Continuará**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Pareja: AshxMay**

**Declaración: pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Capitulo 7

**Empieza la búsqueda**

Ash estaba sintiendo que su mundo se terminaba, el ver a su novia besarse con Drew lo fulminó, y sin más que pensar en ese momento porque se cegó con su ira y sin averiguar lo que pasaba en realidad, regreso al centro pokemon, tomó su mochila, sacó a su charizard y voló arriba de donde el par se seguían besando.

Ash: lanzallamas al cielo -ordenó sin emoción

Charizard sólo acató la orden y disparó un poderoso lanzallamas al cielo llamando la atención de Drew que dejó de besar a May y bajó su rostro para que no lo viera, pero en un descuido la castaña se safó de su agarre.

May golpeó en un lugar bajo a Drew que lo dejó sin aire por unos momentos, pero inmediatamente sus zafiros se postraron en el pelinegro que la miraba sin ninguna expresión.

May: Ash! -entrando en llanto- no te vayas! -gritaba todo lo que podía  
Ash: ... -de su chaleco sacó su mitad del listón verdadero que compartía con ella  
May: no Ash! no me dejes! -lloraba  
Ash: ... -dejó caer el listón que cayó en la cabeza de la castaña  
May: Ash! No! -desesperada  
Ash: "vamos charizard" -escondía su rostro en su gorra  
May: ASH! -se arrodilló y gritó todo lo que pudo

May entre llanto y lamentos miraba como el pelinegro se alejaba rápidamente sobre su charizard, en ese momento no tenía en mente más que su novio, si es que lo seguía siendo, no tenía que perder tiempo y de inmediato se levantó e intentó irse al centro pokemon por sus pertenencias e ir a buscar a Ash pero fue detenida por el peliverde que ya se había recuperado.

Drew: a donde crees que ...  
May: estúpido! -lo abofeteo muy fuerte  
Drew: como te atreves a ...  
May: imbécil -lo abofeteó de nuevo- por tu culpa ... Ash ... me dejó -triste  
Drew: ja! ese inútil no está a ...  
May: no hables de él -otra bofetada- no sabes nada de él  
Drew: eres una ...  
May: cállate -lo pateó bajo- no quiero que te vuelvas acercarte a mí o a alguien que me involucre  
Drew: eres ...  
May: que te calles -lo pateó de nuevo dejándolo inconsciente

May de inmediato recogió sus pertenencias y se fue a pueblo Paleta lo más rápido que pudo. Por otra parte Ash estaba pensando que hacer, lo que su novia le hizo lo cambio, en esos momentos no tenía en mente otra cosa más que entrenarse a sí mismo y a sus pokemons. Tomó vuelo a pueblo Paleta para ver a su madre y recoger unas cosas para irse a entrenar todo el tiempo que le quedaba de vacaciones.

Sólo una hora le basto a Ash para regresar a su hogar, entró fingiendo felicidad para que su mamá no note lo que le sucedía.

Delia: Ash! ya regresaste -lo abrazaba  
Ash: hola mamá -correspondía el abrazo  
Delia: creí que venías con alguien -refiriéndose a May  
Ash: no mamá -trataba de eludirla  
Delia: seguro? -no convencida  
Ash: si mamá  
Delia: bueno hijo, pasa prepararé el almuerzo  
Pikachu: pika pi! -saltando encima de su entrenador  
Ash: hola pikachu, espero que hayas cuidado de mi mamá  
Pikachu: pika pikachu -afirmando  
Delia: así es Ash, pikachu a sido de gran ayuda para mí  
Ash: de veras?  
Delia: si Ash, me ha hecho mucha compañía y cada vez que estoy con pikachu me hace recordarte  
Ash: ... -no dijo nada y se adentró con pikachu  
Delia: "hijo" -pensaba al verlo en ese estado

Dentro de su habitación se recostó junto con pikachu en su cama y en su mente intentaba reprimir cada momento que vivió con la castaña, pero por alguna razón no podía, él todavía sentía algo por May y de momento se puso a analizar minuciosamente lo que presenció en ciudad Azafrán.

Ash: "como se atrevió a traicionarme de nuevo esta vez si que no la perdonaré, no voy a caer en sus juegos de nuevo, aunque ... como es que no pude percibir sus malos sentimientos con mi aura, quizá me falló el aura esta vez. No! yo dominé por completo el aura y no pude equivocarme, pero entonces porque no sentí esas malas intenciones ... veamos, May se fue del escenario decepcionada pero no creo que se haya ido con ese perdedor a voluntad ... ... ... cómo pude ser tan impulsivo! ese inútil la raptó y abusó de ella porque lo humillé en frente de todos, como fui tan ciego, aunque ella también tiene la culpa, en vez de irse pudo quedarse conmigo y celebrar, y también pudo oponerse y resistirse a ese enano ... ... ... por ahora dejaré eso atrás, si ella me ama regresará, pero tendrá que buscarme para eso"

Antes de ir a almorzar el pelinegro pensaba en lo que había dicho su mamá acerca de pikachu "me ha hecho compañía y me recuerda a ti". Tomó una decisión muy difícil para él para no dejar sola a su mamá

Ash: pikachu he tomado una decisión  
Pikachu: pika?  
Ash: sé que esto es repentino, pero no quiero que mi mamá se quede sola  
Pikachu: pikapi?  
Ash: por eso pikachu, te pido que te quedes con mi mamá y le hagas compañía para protegerla por lo menos hasta que regrese  
Pikachu: pikachu! -con una pata en su pecho acepta su decisión  
Ash: gracias pikachu, eres el mejor -abrazándolo  
Pikachu: pika!

La tarde pasaba en la casa Ketchump y tanto mamá como hijo conversaban tranquilamente hasta que Ash sacó el tema de irse a entrenar el resto de sus vacaciones

Delia: y ahora hijo? que harás?  
Ash: voy a entrenar mamá, todo el tiempo libre que me queda lo utilizaré para fortalecer a mis pokemons y a mí  
Delia: ay! ... -suspiró- tu siempre tan impulsivo hijo  
Ash: lo sé mamá, aunque desearía pasar más tiempo contigo, me iré esta noche  
Delia: sólo no vayas a esforzarte de sobremanera  
Ash: tranquila mamá, ya estoy acostumbrado a entrenar duro  
Delia: quizá te hayas convertido en un hombre, pero para mí seguirás siendo mi pequeño  
Ash: -sonrió- siempre seré tu pequeño mamá

Ambos rieron por el comentario y después ambos pasaron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Ash miró sus logros recolectados a lo largo de su viaje que estaban encima de un escritorio, recordaba cada momento que vivió con sus compañeros, como ya empezaba a anochecer enseguida cogió su mochila para partir, pero antes de salir de su habitación su mamá le dio un regalo.

Delia: Ash! -entrando  
Ash: si mamá? -cargando su mochila  
Delia: ya te vas?  
Ash: si mamá  
Delia: ... -bajando la cabeza  
Ash: no te pongas así mamá, vendré a visitarte  
Delia: Ash! -levantando la cabeza y con una sonrisa- cuídate! -extendiendo una muda nueva de ropa- esto es para ti  
Ash: gracias mamá -aceptando  
Delia: sólo no vayas hacer locuras  
Ash: jajaja calma mamá, ya no soy un niño  
Delia: para mí si lo eres  
Ash: -sólo sonrió

Delia se retiró para dejar a su hijo cambiarse. Ash no tardó nada y ya salía vestido con su nueva ropa que constaba de una camisa azul cubierta con un chaleco negro de bordes rojos, un jean azul a su medida, unos zapatos negros con una pokebola en los lados, unos guantes negros con borde rojo y una gorra roja con el símbolo de la pokebola en la frente.

El pelinegro bajó listo para irse a entrenar, y en la entrada le esperaba su mamá y pikachu para despedirse.

Ash: bueno mamá, me voy  
Delia: tienes que irte a estas horas, está anocheciendo, puedes irte mañana en la mañana  
Ash: lo siento mamá, pero no puedo perder tiempo  
Delia: a donde vas a ir?  
Ash: voy a monte plateado una semana y luego regresaré a Kalos para descansar la semana que me queda antes de retomar mi puesto como campeón  
Delia: debe ser muy cansado asumir todas las responsabilidades como campeón  
Ash: no sabes cuanto mamá -suspiró- bien, me voy mamá  
Delia: cuídate Ash -abrazándolo  
Ash: tu también mamá -abrazándola- y pikachu, debes cuidar a mamá, cuento contigo  
Pikachu: -se subió encima del hombro de Ash para un último despido  
Ash: confío en ti pikachu  
Pikachu: pika pi -afirmando  
Delia: ve Ash, pikachu y Mr. Mime serán de gran ayuda aquí, no te preocupes  
Ash: cuento con ustedes muchachos, bueno eso es todo mamá -sacando a charizard  
Delia: ve hijo, con cuidado  
Ash: cierto mamá, si alguien viene y pregunta por mí, no le digas a donde voy  
Delia: pero ...  
Ash: por favor mamá  
Delia: esta bien hijo  
Ash: -sonrió- adiós mamá, pikachu, Mr. Mime -alzando su mano a modo de despedida  
Delia: adiós Ash! cuídate  
Pikachu: pika pi!  
Mime: Mr mime!

Y Ash fue montado en su charizard a monte plateado. En 5 horas ya había llegado a su destino y como ya cayó la noche, no tuvo que otra más que acampar e irse a dormir.

En el momento en que Ash se estaba despidiendo de su mamá, May estaba bajando del magnetotrén en ciudad verde, como no tenía un pokemon volador capaz de llevarla, sin perder tiempo y sin pensarlo fue corriendo lo más que pudo hasta pueblo Paleta que estaba a unos 30 minutos.

Aunque sus pulmones le ardían y sus piernas estaban exhaustas, la fuerza de voluntad y el amor que tenía por Ash fue el suficiente aliento para que la castaña no desista y seguir corriendo. Llegó a pueblo Paleta y sin esperar tocó la puerta de la residencia Ketchump.

May: ay alguien! -agitada  
Delia: May! que alegría, pasa!  
May: señora Ketchump, se encuentra Ash  
Delia: ... -no quería decirle- te ves agitada May, pasa y hablaremos  
May: -asintió agitada

Delia sirvió un poco de té a May para que se hidrate un poco y recuperara el aliento. Poco después empezó a pensar como ocultar la ubicación de su hijo.

May: no quiero molestarla señora Delia, pero me puede decir donde se encuentra Ash  
Delia: Ash vino esta tarde, pero ...  
May: pero ... -intranquila  
Delia: él ya salió de viaje, se fue hace 30 minutos  
May: "no, si hubiera sido más rápida" -empezó a lagrimear  
Delia: porque lloras May?  
May: sniff -calmándose- es Ash, él es, o mejor dicho, él fue mi novio  
Delia: ah! -impactada- que pasó?  
May: fue mi culpa, un chico me forzó y abusó de mi y Ash nos vio sin que supiera la verdad  
Delia: ah!  
May: es por eso que quiero hablar con él, yo lo amo y no quiero estar separada de Ash  
Delia: May ... lo siento  
May: por favor señora Ketchump, dígame donde esta Ash -se arrodilló  
Delia: pero ...  
May: por favor -llorando- yo lo amo  
Delia: ...  
May: Ash! -lloraba en las rodillas de Delia  
Delia: vamos May, calma -acariciando su cabeza  
May: sniff -tranquilizándose  
Delia: no llores  
May: sniff sniff  
Delia: lo amas?  
May: sí, no puedo vivir sin él  
Delia: te haré una pregunta  
May: ... -estaba atenta  
Delia: que darías por estar un segundo con mi hijo  
May: yo daría mi vida con tal de estar a lado de Ash, si fuera un segundo para mí sería suficiente -lo dijo sin titubear  
Delia: May ...  
May: por eso necesito ir donde él, por favor, dígame donde esta  
Delia: sé que lo amas May, y sé que él también te ama, aunque lo ví devastado cuando llegó sé que te sigue amando  
May: yo lo amo con mi vida, lo necesito  
Delia: escucha May, Ash me dijo que no revelara su ubicación, pero sé que lo amas y por eso te lo diré  
May: ... -escuchaba  
Delia: Ash fue a monte plateado por una semana, y luego dijo que regresaría a Kalos para retomar su puesto como campeón  
May: gracias señora Ketchump, no es que sea irrespetuosa pero tengo que irme  
Delia: lo entiendo May, ve por mi hijo  
May: lo haré señora Ketchump  
Delia: dime Delia, así estaremos en confianza  
May: gracias Delia, me tengo que ir  
Delia: cuídate May  
May: adiós  
Delia: adiós

May pensó que ir a monte plateado le tomaría dos semanas a pie, aunque no le importaba irse corriendo, desperdiciaría demasiado tiempo así que fue al centro pokemon para pedir ayuda a su papá.

Norman: May! que alegría verte, como estas?  
May: papá, lo siento pero no tengo tiempo para eso -seria- necesito un favor  
Norman: -concentrado- si hija, dime  
May: podrías prestarme a tu salamance, es urgente  
Norman: enseguida te lo mando hija  
May: gracias papá

El intercambio fue exitoso, May intercambio a su skity por el salamance de su papá.

May: gracias papá  
Norman: de nada hija, por cierto, donde esta Ash?  
May: ... -bajó su cabeza  
Norman: no me digas que ... -empezaba a enfurecer  
May: no papá, fue mi culpa  
Norman: hija, sabes que tienes mi apoyo  
May: lo sé papá  
Norman: pero que sigues haciendo aquí, ve por él  
May: sí, gracias papá adiós  
Norman: adiós hija, cuídate

La llamada termino y enseguida May sacó al poderoso salamance que le prestó su papá para ir directo a monte plateado. Pasó 3 horas volando y la noche ya había caído, el frío era insoportable para ella y el pokemon, no tuvo otra opción más que descansar en el trayecto ya que le era imposible continuar. Se ubicó en el centro pokemon de ciudad Espina Negra para descansar y continuar al día siguiente.

May: "Ash, voy a encontrarte y esta vez no me alejaré de ti otra vez, se que actúe como una niña y por eso me arrepiento por no aceptar mi derrota como era y estar a tu lado apoyándote, espero que me disculpes y que volvamos a estar juntos"

Ash: "Sé que May ya debió llegar a pueblo Paleta, de seguro mi mamá no se resistió y le dijo donde estoy, ella ya debe estar llegando, sé que no es tonta y pidió ayuda para llegar rápido, aunque no creo que llegue hoy. De todos modos, mañana me iré a otra parte para que no me moleste, no quiero verla en este momento y si me ama debe seguir buscándome para que la acepte de nuevo"

May: "buenas noches Ash, te amo"

Ash: "buenas noches mamá, pikachu ... y May, si estoy en lo cierto no tuviste la culpa, pero quiero que sepas algo, lo que hiciste fue imperdonable, fue como si a mi corazón le llegasen un millón de dagas que lo atraviesan pero aún así te amo, buenas noches May"

Y tanto el pelinegro como la castaña se durmieron al mismo tiempo susurrando el nombre de cada uno con la esperanza de volverse a encontrar y resolver todos los malentendidos que provocaron su repentino rompimiento.

* * *

El sol empezaba su ciclo en el horizonte, poco a poco los rayos luminosos chocan contra el rostro del pelinegro que empieza a despertarse. Una vez que Ash empacó sus cosas, estaba listo para viajar porque su "novia" lo encontraría ese día, apagó la fogata que había usado para preparar su desayuno e inmediatamente sacó a su charizard y voló a la región Kalos para retomar sus obligaciones como campeón antes de lo que había previsto.

Ese mismo día en la madrugada, May, después de un rápido desayuno, ya estaba recogiendo a sus pokemons que dejó a cargo de la enfermera Joy, sacó al salamance de su padre y llegó a monte plateado en 2 horas en dónde bajó al lugar donde salía humo.

Para su mala suerte no encontró a nadie allí, Ash ya se había marchado del lugar.

May: As...s..sh -quebrándose- A...sh -se arrodilló y empezó a sollozar- donde estás Ash? -gritó con todas sus fuerzas ahuyentando a algunos pequeños pokemons salvajes que se encontraban alrededor- Ash ... -se incorporó con lágrimas- no se en donde estas pero te prometo que viajaré por todo el universo si es necesario para encontrarte -se limpió sus lágrimas- veamos ... -pensando- Delia me dijo que iría a la región Kalos así que la mejor opción será ir allá ... aguarda Ash -y se montó en salamance en dirección a la región Kalos.

El día iba pasando y Ash había viajado por horas sin descansar. Estaba llegando a la región Sinnoh en la noche, su charizard debía descansar al igual que él y ya que se acercaba a pueblo Hojas Gemelas decidió reposar en ese pueblo.

Por esos mismos rumbos una chica peliazul, que se dirigía a su casa, divisó desde el cielo una silueta en forma de dragón que bajaba en el centro pokemon y por curiosidad fue a ver de quien de trataba y al acercarse.

Dawn: es él! -pensaba feliz y fue corriendo para saludarlo

Ash por su lado regresaba a charizard a su pokebola y cuando iba a entrar una voz familiar lo detuvo.

Dawn: Ash! -gritaba  
Ash: "podrá ser" -mientras giraba la cabeza-  
Dawn: Ash! -lo alcanzó agitada  
Ash: hola Dawn! que gusto verte de nuevo  
Dawn: hola Ash!

Ambos alzaron sus manos para su típico saludo "dame esos 5", sin embargo

Ash: que sucede Dawn? -viéndola nerviosa  
Dawn: -un poco nerviosa- yo ... -lo abrazó  
Ash: -correspondió el abrazo- no tienes porque estar nerviosa Dawn, puedes abrazarme cuando quieras  
Dawn: gracias Ash -mientras lo seguía abrazando  
Ash: bueno Dawn -rompiendo el abrazo- fue grato verte de nuevo, no quiero mal interpretar las cosas pero estoy cansado  
Dawn: ven conmigo a mi casa  
Ash: pero ...  
Dawn: no hay de que preocuparse  
Ash: ahora empiezo a preocuparme  
Dawn: que dijiste -con una vena en su cabeza  
Ash: no nada -con una gota en su cabeza  
Dawn: vamos -más calmada  
Ash: pero ...  
Dawn: que pasa, o es que ya no te agrada mi presencia -bajando la cabeza  
Ash: no, no es eso, sólo que no quiero causar molestias  
Dawn: nada de eso, eres bienvenido en mi casa, vamos -agarrándole del brazo  
Ash: está bien  
Dawn: -se alegró

Después de que Ash dejó a sus pokemons a cargo de la enfermera Joy, fue con Dawn a su casa, en el camino la peliazul nunca soltó su brazo y se la veía con una notable sonrisa en su rostro.

Johanna estaba esperando a su hija algo preocupada, cada momento se asomaba por la ventana para ver si ya regresaba, y cuando la vio aproximarse sana y bien acompañada se calmó.

Johanna: hija!  
Dawn: mamá! mira quien vino  
Johanna: hola Ash, mírate como has crecido!  
Ash: buenas noches señora Johanna -cansado  
Johanna: te ves exhausto, pasen, enseguida les sirvo la cena  
Ash: no quiero causarle problemas  
Johanna: no es ningún problema, puedes pasar la noche aquí  
Ash: gracias  
Dawn: vamos Ash, yo te llevo a tu habitación  
Ash: con su permiso señora  
Johanna: puedes decirme Johanna  
Ash: como gustes Johanna -y fue siguiendo a Dawn

Johanna fue a la cocina a terminar de hacer la cena mientras que Dawn llevaba a Ash a la habitación de huéspedes.

Dawn: esta es tu habitación  
Ash: gracias Dawn, es perfecta -entrando  
Dawn: oye Ash -cerrando la puerta  
Ash: si? -acomodando sus cosas  
Dawn: que vas a hacer?  
Ash: pues la verdad ...  
Dawn: por cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar?  
Ash: sólo por hoy  
Dawn: ah! -perdiendo ánimos- por que te vas tan pronto?  
Ash: no te pongas así, tengo que regresar a Kalos para retomar mi puesto como campeón  
Dawn: pero no puedes quedarte un tiempo?  
Ash: la verdad si, aún me quedan 2 semanas de vacaciones  
Dawn: quédate, nos divertiremos  
Ash: lo siento Dawn, pero quiero despejarme de todo y estar solo  
Dawn: por favor Ash -abrazándolo- quédate conmigo, o sino ...  
Ash: o sino que?  
Dawn: llévame contigo  
Ash: lo lamento, pero voy a estar muy ocupado  
Dawn: podemos estar juntos todo el tiempo que te queda y recordar viejos tiempos  
Ash: entiende que no puedo, quiero estar sólo en estos momentos  
Dawn: por que? -inocente  
Ash: ... -se quedó callado pensando en May  
Dawn: Ash? -empezó a angustiarse  
Ash: ... -seguía sin respuesta  
Dawn: yo te haré olvidar los malos momentos que estas pasando, sólo tienes que llevarme contigo  
Ash: ...  
Dawn: Ash!  
Ash: ah? -salió de su trance  
Dawn: como te dije, yo te haré olvidar tus problemas  
Ash: como? -ingenuo  
Dawn: ya lo verás -sonrojándose  
Ash: uggggg! -sonó su estómago- lo siento, tengo hambre  
Dawn: mi mamá ya debió de haber terminado la cena, vamos -agarrando su brazo  
Ash: claro -fue con Dawn

En el comedor, Johanna ya servía un delicioso banquete especial para su invitado, el pelinegro no podía estar más agradecido con ella y después de acomodarse en la mesa empezó a ingerir los platillos que le habían preparado.

Tanto Dawn como Johanna quedaron impactadas al ver el comportamiento de Ash en la mesa, ya no era el chico impulsivo que arrasaba con toda la comida que le pusieran en frente, ahora presenciaban a un hombre cuyos modales eran muy refinados.

Dawn: Ash? eres tu? -ingenua  
Ash: -pasando su bocado- si Dawn, porque?  
Dawn: porque te comportas como un hombre de la alta sociedad  
Ash: ah eso  
Johanna: has cambiado mucho Ash  
Ash: todos me lo han dicho  
Johanna: a que se debe tan enorme cambio?  
Ash: debido a que soy el campeón regional de Kalos, debo comportarme a la altura y por eso empece a mejorar en todos mis aspectos negativos como lo son mis modales  
Johanna: te has vuelto un gran hombre Ash, ahhh ... -suspiró- como quisiera a alguien como ti  
Dawn: mamá! -se incómodo  
Johanna: que tiene de malo decirlo  
Dawn: bueno es que ... -sonrojándose  
Ash: -reía en su interior  
Johanna: y cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte Ash?  
Ash: sólo por hoy, mañana regresaré a Kalos  
Dawn: -bajó su cabeza  
Johanna: tan pronto te vas? sabes que puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras  
Ash: te agradezco Johanna, pero quiero alejarme de todo un rato  
Johanna: paso algo?  
Ash: no quiero sonar grosero, pero no deseo hablar de eso  
Johanna: lo siento Ash, pero cuenta conmigo si quieres algún consejo  
Ash: gracias Johanna, lo tomaré en cuenta

La cena pasó tranquila, Ash y Johanna entablaron una conversación tranquila mientras que Dawn se quedó callada con una notable tristeza porque su amigo se iría mañana, pero enseguida recuperó sus ánimos porque no dejaría ir a Ash sin darle un regalo.

Después de la cena, todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar, pero para la peliazul descansar sería lo último que pensaría esa noche.

Por esas mismas horas, May estaba llegando a Ciudad Corazón, también debía descansar después del largo viaje con salamance.

May: enfermera no ha visto a un joven como de mi edad con pelo alborotado y una gorra roja  
Joy: lo siento linda, pero no he visto a nadie con esas características  
May: aaah -suspiró- bueno, gracias enfermera  
Joy: cualquier cosa te daré aviso  
May: -sólo se retiró a una habitación

Ya en una habitación se despojó de su vestimenta dando a luz todo ese esbelto cuerpo que hace unos días se lo entregó al pelinegro.

Un baño de tina era lo mejor para relajarse con tanta tensión en sus hombros, enjabonando cada una de sus largas piernas y librando espuma para limpiar cada uno de sus senos la hacían recordar el momento en que tuvo intimidad con Ash.

May: Ash! -ruborizada- te necesito cerca de mi -se empezaba a excitar- porque, porque fui tan tonta -empezaba a acariciar sus senos que se ponían cada vez firmes- no quiero perderte otra vez, no no! -llegando a su límite inferior- Ash! Ash! no me dejes -introducía sus dedos en su intimidad- es que acaso no soy digna de tu amor, ahh! ahh! -empezaba a gemir de placer- arceus dame una señal de que Ash aún me ama -seguía con su acto más rápido- ahh! ahh! Ash! te amo! ASH! -llegó a su orgasmo- ahh ahh -agitada- Ash, se que no puedes escucharme pero quiero decirte esto, no importa si ya has encontrado a alguien mejor que mi, sé que ya no soy digna de tu amor pero con tal de que me perdones y recuperemos nuestra amistad me será suficiente para estar en paz conmigo misma -incorporándose- no pararé hasta encontrarte y si eso implica toda mi vida que así sea -saliendo del baño y con su delgada pijama se recostó para caer en sueño con una cara decaída -Ash ... -fue lo último que susurró antes de caer dormida y en su rostro se deslizó una lágrima

**Continuará**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Pareja: AshxMay_**

_**Declaración: pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen**_

Capítulo 8

**Mi nueva hermana**

Johanna se adentró en su habitación al igual que Dawn y Ash, él no dejaba de pensar en May, ella de alguna forma lo "traicionó" pero aún así la seguía amando, debía distraerse y que mejor que una ducha caliente.

Ash de inmediato se despojó de su vestimenta dejando descubierto su musculoso cuerpo que obtuvo a base de ejercicio y sacrificio, de inmediato entró al baño de su habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta no escuchó que alguien había ingresado.

Dawn: Ash? -veía a todos lados pero no lo veía- donde esta? ... un momento y esto -alzó una prenda íntima- ... -un tinte carmesí agresivo se apoderó de sus mejillas- él está ... -mientras sentía la textura de la prenda- es hora -tiró la prenda y se adentró en el baño.

Dawn escuchó que la regadera fue abierta, así su presentimiento fue confirmado y de a poco fue a dar un pequeño vistazo, pero mala suerte tuvo al espiar al pelinegro ya que una cortina lo cubría con una capa espesa de vapor, ella queriendo ver de forma clara se fue acercando y al estar cerca de la cortina se paró en seco porque Ash cerró la regadera de golpe mencionando su nombre.

Ash: Dawn! que haces aquí?  
Dawn: ... -se quedó callada para que no note su presencia  
Ash: Dawn! se que estás ahí, no me puedes engañar  
Dawn: eh ... eh ... yo ... Ash ... -no sabía que decir  
Ash: si tu que?  
Dawn: yo ... será mejor irme -y salió disparada de la habitación  
**Ash: a veces Dawn actúa muy extraño -cansado- será mejor ir a dormir que mañana tengo que llegar a Kalos -y sale de la regadera**

Ash con una toalla en su cabeza salió del baño, se secó su cuerpo y sólo con una bermuda fue que se echó a dormir.

Mientras tanto Dawn en su habitación estaba de espaldas a la puerta, tenía la respiración pesada y su rostro lleno de un tinte rojo de vergüenza.

Dawn: "no! no! eres una tonta Dawn, ahora Ash pensará mal de nosotras y sólo por ser una cobarde, pudiste verlo pero no, tu falta de confianza fue tu derrota, y ahora ... Ash -suspiró- ... no! dejaré esto atrás e intentaré de nuevo en la mañana antes de que se marche, sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde"

Dawn se despojó de sus prendas a excepción de las íntimas y antes de colocarse su pijama se miró en un espejo.

Dawn: Ash, crees que soy atractiva? -se miraba su cuerpo en el espejo- quizás no sean tan grandes -se tocaba sus senos- pero ... -se dio media vuelta- con esto será suficiente para complacerte -mientras se tocaba lo mejor de su cuerpo- Ash, mañana seré tuya!

Y dicho eso se colocó su pijama y en un salto ya se encontraba en su cama, antes de dormir pensaba cómo se sentiría estar cuerpo a cuerpo con Ash, no podía evitar imaginarse las sensaciones que le provocaría ni tampoco imaginarse a su amigo desnudo. El cuerpo de Dawn se calentaba a cada segundo que pasaba y antes de que llegue a cometer una locura a esa hora, dejó a lado esos pensamientos y se durmió de golpe con el rostro lleno de un tinte rojo.

Las horas pasaron y ya era de madrugada en Sinnoh, toda esa región amaneció con una capa espesa de neblina, no se lograba ver nada ni con los faros que rodeaban cada calle.

En el centro pokemon de ciudad Corazón, May estaba teniendo un sueño nada agradable para su gusto.

**-Sueño de May**

Era una ciudad desconocida para la castaña, no se ubicaba y sin saber a donde ir, caminada por las calles de esa ciudad. Ella pensaba "que hago en esta ciudad", miraba a todos lados y veía a la gente caminar sin ninguna preocupación y sin darse cuenta chocó con un chico rubio y su hermana.

May: lo siento, no me di cuenta -levantándose  
¿?: yo también debo disculparme, por estar discutiendo con mi hermana no me fije  
¿?: ya hermano tu tienes la culpa por no conseguir novia  
¿?: ya basta! -sonrojado  
May: -reía en su interior  
¿?: disculpa a mi hermana, es que es muy hiperactiva  
May: no hay de que  
¿?: lo siento, ni siquiera nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Clemont y ella es mi hermana Bonny  
May: mucho gusto Clemont, Bonny  
Bonny: mucho gusto señorita, quisiera pedirle un favor  
May: si?  
Bonny: serías la novia de mi hermano s'il vous plait!  
May: ah? -no sabía que pasaba  
Clemont: Bonny! brazo aipom actívate -y salió un brazo mecánico que sujetó a Bonny y la alejó de May  
Bonny: ya hermano  
Clemont: nada de "ya hermano" nos vamos -intentó irse  
May: aguarda  
Clemont: discúlpame, mi hermana es así -sonrojado de vergüenza  
May: no, no es eso, sólo quiero preguntarte en donde estoy  
Clemont: ah? -extrañado- esta es la región Kalos y estamos en ciudad Luminalia  
May: Kalos! -atónita- como es que llegué aquí tan pronto si estaba en Sinnoh  
Clemont: quizá pudiste haber viajado de largo y te cansaste y debido a eso es que quizá no recuerdas  
May: creo que sí -no muy convencida- por cierto no han visto a un joven como de mi edad con pelo alborotado y una gorra roja?  
Bonny: humm -pensando- creo que no  
May: ah -desanimada  
Clemont: como que no Bonny, creo que se refiere a Ash  
Bonny: no creo que ...  
May: si es a Ash al que busco donde esta!  
Clemont: él está con Serena en el parque que está en frente de la Torre Prisma -le indicó  
May: "Serena" -pensaba triste- gracias Clemont, quizá nos veamos después, adiós -y salió disparada  
Bonny: ey hermano, quien crees que sea esa chica?  
Clemont: no lo sé Bonny, quizá sea una amiga de Ash

May corría lo que sus piernas le daban, no podía dejar de sentirse impotente con Ash. Llegó a la Torre Prisma y lo encontró, Ash sentado junto a una chica de orbes celestes y una cabellera peliamielada que resaltaba su tersa piel, se encontraban charlando amenamente hasta que la chica se acercó a Ash y le plantó un profundo beso.

May veía la escena atónita y corrió hacia ellos para separarlos sin embargo no pudo porque los traspasó como si fuese un fantasma, cada intento fallido lo hacía desesperar aún más.

Serena: te amo Ash  
Ash: y yo a ti Serena -y se dieron un beso

May: NOOOOOOO! -gritó fuerte

**-Fin del sueño**

May se levantó con respiración pesada, aunque no conocía a la chica con la que estaba Ash sabía que de alguna forma tenía una relación con el pelinegro. Le entró un temor de que su pesadilla se hiciera realidad, miró su reloj y eran casi las 9 de la mañana, la pesadilla si que le entretuvo y sin más tiempo que perder se levantó para continuar con su viaje a Kalos donde el clima ya estaba despejado.

En la misma madrugada, Ash se alistaba para su rutina diaria de ejercicios y sin avisar salió de la casa sin importarle que no viera nada por la espesa neblina. Para entrenar lo acompañaba su nuevo pokemon que era un pequeño tyrogue.

Ash: hola tyrogue, soy Ash espero que nos llevemos bien a partir de ahora  
Tyrogue: tyrogue! -rugió feliz  
Ash: me alegro, pero te advierto que mis entrenamientos no son nada fáciles  
Tyrogue: tyro tyrogue! -con una mano en el pecho aceptaba el difícil entrenamiento  
Ash: esa es la actitud, vamos -y empezó a trotar  
Tirogue: tyro tyrogue! -trotaba al par con el pelinegro

Aunque la neblina era muy espesa, no fue ninguna excusa para el pelinegro para no entrenar, después de entrenarse a sí mismo y a su tyrogue, regresaba a la casa donde se hospeda a las 7am, felicitó a tyrogue por su esfuerzo y antes de entrar chocó con una Johanna que salía con un rostro de preocupación y desesperación.

Ash: lo siento Johanna -incorporándose  
Johanna: no Ash, yo soy la que te debe una disculpa, no sabía que estabas ahí  
Ash: bueno, todo en orden  
Johanna: por cierto Ash! -alzando un poco la voz  
Ash: si? -se inquietó con esa actitud  
Johanna: porque saliste sin avisar? me tenías preocupada porque pasé por tu habitación que estaba abierta y no encontré a nadie  
Ash: lo siento Johanna, no fue mi intención preocuparte, sólo salí a entrenar  
Johanna: en la madrugada? -extrañada  
Ash: así es, no se si te ha contado Dawn, pero ella sabe que yo entrenaba a esas horas de la madrugada  
Johanna: si me lo ha contado, pero no le creía, hasta ahora, vaya que si eres madrugador Ash -calmada  
Ash: te pido de nuevo una disculpa si malinterpreté las cosas, no quise causar un susto, lo siento  
Johanna: no pasa nada Ash, al principio creí que te habías ido sin despedirte o que te raptaron, pero ahora estoy más tranquila al verte sano  
Ash: eh! jamás me iría sin despedirme, ese no es mi estilo, y por lo del rapto, tranquila que yo sé cuidarme  
Johanna: pasa Ash  
Ash: con tu permiso  
Johanna: "vaya que es un excelente chico"  
Ash: por cierto Johanna, no quiero exigir nada, pero podrías preparar un poco de jugo, por favor  
Johanna: por supuesto Ash, enseguida te lo preparo  
Ash: gracias

Ash se cubrió su cabeza con una toalla y se acomodó en el sofá de la sala para descansar un momento, pero al poco rato salía Johanna

Johanna: discúlpame Ash  
Ash: ah? pero si no has hecho nada  
Johanna: no, lo que pasa es que no tengo suministros y no podré prepararte el jugo  
Ash: eh! -algo alterado- vaya -suspiró  
Johanna: pero no te preocupes, voy al mercado por unas compras enseguida regreso  
Ash: tranquila, ve con cuidado que no voy a ir a ninguna parte  
Johanna: eso espero -y cerró la puerta dejando a Ash sólo, o eso creía

Dawn que ya había despertado escuchó toda la conversación y como sabía que su mamá se demoraba con sus compras, aprovechó el momento para relacionarse con Ash.

Dawn: buenos días Ash -cubrió sus ojos chocolates con sus manos  
Ash: buenos días Dawn -tomando las manos de Dawn para apartarlas  
Dawn: veo que sigues con tus entrenamientos  
Ash: claro que si, no me he descuidado  
Dawn: y ahora que vas a hacer?  
Ash: espero a tu mamá para desayunar y luego partiré a Kalos  
Dawn: ... -bajó la cabeza  
Ash: por cierto!  
Dawn: si Ash? qué sucede? -recuperando ánimos  
Ash: que hacías ayer en mi habitación?  
Dawn: eh ... eh ... yo no estaba en tu habitación -nerviosa  
Ash: Dawn, sabes que no puedes mentirme  
Dawn: eh ... yo sólo quería decirte algo -sonrojada  
Ash: pues este es el momento  
Dawn: eh ... As ... sh ... -no podía articular sus palabras  
Ash: ten calma, no voy a comerte  
Dawn: "pero me encantaría que me devores" -pensaba toda roja  
Ash: y bien?  
Dawn: Ash yo ... yo -tomaba aire  
Ash: si?  
Dawn: como me ves? -se sintió tonta al preguntar eso  
Ash: pues te veo como una persona que aprecia a sus pokemons, que te mantienes al tanto de la moda y que eres una buena amiga  
Dawn: sólo una amiga?  
Ash: no Dawn -negaba con la cabeza  
Dawn: entonces -ilusionada  
Ash: te veo como la hermana que nunca tuve, en realidad me agradas  
Dawn: es enserio?  
Ash: claro Dawn  
Dawn: mmmm -no sabía que hacer, o tener una buena relación como sería de hermanos o arriesgarse para ganarse su amor

Dawn dejó sólo al pelinegro y subió a su habitación sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Ash se extrañó por ese comportamiento pero tenía una ligera idea de el porque tomó esa actitud.

Al poco rato la peliazul regresó y se postró frente del pelinegro con la cabeza baja.

Dawn: Ash  
Ash: si? -inquieto

Dawn alzó su cabeza con una sonrisa y se abalanzó sobre Ash, ambos cayeron a lo largo del sofá, la peliazul lo atenazó con sus piernas y envolvió sus brazos por su cuello para que no pudiera escapar.

Ash: no Dawn, espera  
Dawn: shhh!

No lo dejó continuar y le plantó un beso apasionante que lo dejó con toda su esencia.

Ash: Dawn yo ...

Y Dawn seguía con su juego, cada vez que Ash trataba de hablar ella lo callaba con sus besos que dejaban una exótica mezcla de miel y pasión que uno no podría dejar. Pasaron así unos momentos hasta que Ash estaba siendo vencido por los encantos de la peliazul, y así pasaron a otro nivel.

Dawn: sigamos Ash -y se empezaba a desvestir  
Ash: ... -sólo la observaba

Dawn lentamente se empezaba a desvestir, jugaba con su falda dejando ver toda su anatomía inferior, sus largas y esbeltas piernas que dejarían boquiabiertos a la mayoría, y que decir de su intimidad que resaltaba por lo pequeño que eran sus bragas, y al darse una vuelta mostró lo mejor de su cuerpo, un culo bien moldeado que lograba embobar a cualquiera,con el motivo de entretener al pelinegro que por alguna extraña razón no prestaba atención a tan maravilloso espectáculo privado que le estaba dando su amiga.

La mente de Ash no podía desviar su miraba de aquella chica, pero en vez de ver a Dawn, él veía a May, sin importar lo que haya sucedido entre ambos, Ash realmente la seguía amando y no podía de alguna forma fijarse en otra chica.

Y fue así, mientras Dawn estaba con la intención de quitarse su brasier, Ash la detuvo en seco.

Ash: espera Dawn yo ...  
Dawn: tranquilo sólo déjate llevar  
Ash: no Dawn, para -alejándose un poco  
Dawn: que pasa Ash, acaso no quieres seguir -un poco triste  
Ash: no, no es eso  
Dawn: entonces?  
Ash: siéntate -palmeando el sofá  
Dawn: -asintió no sin antes colocarse de nuevo su blusa  
Ash: Dawn, eres una chica increíble, hermosa, te llevas bien con cualquier persona, tienes esa inclinación por la moda y no tienes casi ningún defecto, pero ...  
Dawn: pero? si soy así, porque no intentarlo Ash, yo te considero un chico apuesto, amoroso, cuidas de todos y aunque a veces me sacas de quicio, eres el chico que consideró ideal  
Ash: no me malinterpretes Dawn, yo también te considero una chica ideal pero hay una cosa  
Dawn: cual?  
Ash: que yo ya elegí una chica, por eso es que no puedo estar contigo  
Dawn: pero... -unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a brotarle- porque no, si ella te quisiera estuviera en estos momentos contigo como yo lo hago  
Ash: eso es cierto, aunque tuvimos unas diferencias, ella ya viene en camino, estoy seguro, es por eso que no puedo estar contigo Dawn, lo siento  
Dawn: no Ash, dame una pequeña oportunidad, por favor, te haré el hombre más feliz del mundo, te lo prometo  
Ash: lo siento Dawn -inesperadamente la abraza- a mi me gustaría intentarlo, pero es una decisión que ya tomé -se estaba quebrando

Y Dawn ya no aguantó todo lo que estaba escuchando así que empezó a sollozar entre los brazos de un Ash que intentaba consolarla y confortarla por no poder corresponderla, él también fue contagiado por las emociones de Dawn pero se mostró firme.

Una vez que Dawn libró de su interior todo su malestar, empezaba a calmarse pero no dejaba de abrazar a Ash que la seguía acariciando por la cabeza para que se tranquilice por completo.

Dawn: Ash  
Ash: dime Dawn  
Dawn: tu me dijiste que me consideras como tu hermana, es eso cierto?  
Ash: así es, siempre quise tener una hermana como tú Dawn  
Dawn: entonces, puedo ser tu hermana? -alzó la cabeza para estar frente a frente, sus ojos estaban rojizos por su llanto  
Ash: me encantaría Dawn, si eso es lo que quieres, desde ahora eres mi hermana  
Dawn: gracias Ash! -ahora pasó de su tristeza a irradiar alegría- te juro que seré la mejor hermana del mundo -y se sumergió de nuevo en sus brazos  
Ash: yo también lo seré, si estás en problemas o necesitas algo, sólo tienes que llamarme, de acuerdo?  
Dawn: sí!  
¿?: oh! que lindos se ven -miraba con ternura  
Dawn: mamá! -se sobresaltó  
Johanna: hija, no tienes que ponerte así, los escuché  
Ash: Johanna -pronunció- espero que comprendas  
Johanna: no te preocupes Ash, de seguro ambos se cuidarán el uno al otro, como los hermanos que son ahora  
Dawn y Ash: sí!

Johanna fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno mientras Ash regresó a su habitación para ducharse y alistarse para su viaje a Kalos, Dawn fue con su mamá para hablar un momento.

Ya pasado un tiempo, Ash bajaba listo para desayunar, se sentó junto con Dawn que seguía con la misma sonrisa cuando ambos acordaron ser como hermanos.

Johanna: bien Ash, que vas a hacer ahora  
Ash: voy a Kalos  
Johanna: tan pronto  
Ash: -asintió  
Dawn: no Ash! ahora que soy tu hermana debes pasar más tiempo conmigo  
Ash: pero  
Dawn: nada! tu me dijiste que todavía te quedan vacaciones, y como desaprovecharlas  
Ash: pero  
Dawn: vamos juntos al parque de diversiones, si? -con ojitos irresistibles- tenemos que pasar más tiempo juntos  
Johanna: vamos Ash, Dawn te aprecia demasiado, no creo que tengas inconvenientes en quedarte unos días más aquí  
Ash: bueno, eso creo  
Dawn: eso quiere decir que ...  
Ash: -sonrió- voy a quedarme unos días más aquí Dawn  
Dawn; sí! -gritó de alegría  
Johanna: tranquilízate hija

Y ya tomado esa decisión, Ash junto con Dawn, fueron a la pequeña feria que pasaba por el pueblo, aunque pareciera extraño fueron tomados de las manos todo el trayecto, a ninguno de ellos les importó esa situación. Se la pasaron todo el día charlando, uno que otro entrenamiento con sus pokemos y para el final del día, junto con Johanna, encendieron la chimenea y platicaron a gusto unas cuantas horas.

Mientras en otra región, May ya había llegado a la región Kalos, ahora eran las 8pm y se situaba en ciudad Luminalia, ella debía descansar al igual que salamance. Se adentró en el centro pokemon y pidió una habitación para dejar sus cosas y regresar a cenar.

Una vez que May cenó, regresó a su habitación, se dio un baño de burbujas y se acostó de golpe en la cama por el largo viaje

May: "ya estoy en Kalos, ahora sólo falta buscar a Ash, espero no llegar tarde" -y con algo de preocupación se durmió

**Continuará**


	9. Chapter 9

Saludos lectores, se que es tarde lo sé y no hay ninguna excusa por no actualizar lo importante ahora es que continuo y no voy a dejar abandonados ninguno de mis fics. Sin más que decir los dejo y hasta la próxima

**Declaración: pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Capitulo 9

**Como la primera vez**

El astro rey daba su presencia en la mañana de Kalos, en Ciudad Lumiose más precisamente en el centro pokemon de aquella ciudad, May empezaba a abrir sus orbes zafiros, alrededor de esos bellos ojos se presentaban unas ojeras debido al mal sueño.

La castaña, frotándose sus ojos para quitarse un poco el cansancio, fue en dirección a la regadera para refrescarse.

Ya dentro del baño, se despojó de su delgada pijama, quedando en ropa interior, se desabrochó su brasier blanco dejando en libertad esos imponentes senos que extrañaban las caricias de su amante; enseguida se retiró sus pequeñas bragas dando vista a esa zona íntima que ya había sido conquistada y por detrás ese perfecto culo que ansiaba por tener de nuevo contacto.

Entró en la regadera, al principio tiritaba de lo fría que estaba el agua pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la vez que el agua adquiría temperatura.

Una vez terminado su baño y vestida, bajó a desayunar algo sencillo para ir rápidamente en busca del pelinegro. Justo en medio desayuno, casi se atraganta por ver a un par de hermanos rubios hablar con la enfermera Joy, dejó a un lado su comida para ir a hablar con ellos ya que tenían las intenciones de retirarse.

May: hey! Clemont! Bonny! -acercándose  
Clemont: ah? -extrañado  
Bonny: hermano quien es ella?  
Clemont: no lo se Bonny -dudoso  
Bonny: no será una chica que te conseguiste -pícara  
Clemont: pero que dices! -alterado  
May: Clemont, Bonny que alegría verlos  
Clemont: discúlpame si me equivoco, pero nos conocemos?  
May: claro yo ... -se quedó pensando porque los había visto en sus sueños  
Bonny: eso que importa hermano, mejor preséntanos  
Clemont: bien, como lo dijiste me llamó Clemont y ella es mi hermana Bonny  
Bonny: y te olvides de dedenne

El pequeño ratón gruñó feliz

May: mucho gusto, soy May  
Clemont: mucho gusto May, pero como sabías nuestros nombres?  
May: digamos que he escuchado mucho sobre ustedes  
Clemont: pues gracias  
Bonny: May! May! -jalando levemente su blusa  
May: si Bonny?  
Bonny: serías la novia de mi hermano s'ilv vous plait?  
Clemont: Bonny! brazo aipom actívate -alterado  
May: calma Clemont, esto ya lo viví -con una sonrisa y una gota en la cien  
Clemont y Bonny: enserio? -sorprendidos  
May: -asintió  
Clemont: se me hace inverosímil, segura que no nos conocemos -dudoso  
May: ya te lo dije, eh oído hablar de ustedes  
Clemont: ok? -no muy convencido  
May: por cierto, no han visto a Ash?  
Clemont: Ash? por lo que supe está de vacaciones y no ha regresado  
Bonny: no hemos sabido nada de él desde entonces  
May: aún no llega -extrañada- _"donde se habrá metido"_ -temerosa  
Clemont: aún no, pero porque lo preguntas?  
May: es que ... yo ... soy su novia -bajando la cabeza  
Bonny y Clemont: QUE!  
May: -estaba ruborizada  
Bonny: pero yo creí que Ash iba a ser novia de Serena!  
May: _"Serena"_ -alzó su cabeza y pudo un semblante serio  
Clemont: pero que dices Bonny -le tapó la boca- disculpa a mi hermana, a veces no sabe lo que dice  
May: no, déjala hablar  
Clemont: ah? -dejó a Bonny  
May: dime Bonny, quien es Serena?  
Bonny: Serena es una chica linda, que hace ricos postres, que siempre trae consigo ropa bonita y que se lleva bien con todos  
May: bien -sonriente- y déjame adivinar, es una chica de mi talla, con pelo color miel y unos ojos celestes, no es así?  
Bonny: ah! la conoces?  
May: ya de los dije, he oído hablar mucho sobre ustedes y de ella  
Clemont: oye, si que eres una chica misteriosa  
May: como sea, saben cuando regresará Ash?  
Clemont: lo lamento, pero no lo sabemos  
May: ah! -desanimada  
Bonny: tranquila May, muy pronto llegará  
May: eso espero -suspirando  
Bonny: ven con nosotros, así podrás conocer la ciudad  
May: como no tengo nada que hacer, acepto

Mientras May, Clemont y Bonny recorrían Ciudad Lumiose, en la región Sinnoh, Ash y Dawn se alistaban para ir al laboratorio del profesor Rowan por un encargo

Dawn: ya nos vamos mamá  
Johanna: cuídense  
Dawn: no hay de que preocuparse  
Johanna: ahora si empiezo a preocuparme  
Ash: -reía en su interior  
Johanna: Ash, te la encargo, por favor cuídala  
Dawn: mamá! yo puedo cuidarme sola -con pucheros  
Johanna: pero no está de más  
Ash: tranquila Johanna, no le va a pasar nada malo a mi hermana -y abrazó a Dawn  
Dawn: -empezó a ruborizarse  
Johanna: te la encargo

Y así ambos hermanos, tomados de la mano, partieron al laboratorio.

En el trayecto del viaje, la peliazul platicaba alegremente con su hermano Ash, le preguntaba acerca de sus entrenamientos a lo que él respondía con todo y detalles. Faltando un tramo para llegar al laboratorio, a Dawn se le ocurre preguntar algo picaresco y atrevido.

Ash: ya falta poco  
Dawn: si ... -tomando valor- oye Ash!  
Ash: si?  
Dawn: eh ... -muy nerviosa  
Ash: oye Dawn -se detuvo  
Dawn: ... -seguía nerviosa  
Ash: -la tomo por los hombros- puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa, lo te avergüences que no te voy a regañar -y continuaron con su viaje  
Dawn: ... -sonrojándose- Ash?  
Ash: si?  
Dawn: ya lo has hecho!? -toda roja  
Ash: ah? a qué te refieres?  
Dawn: me refiero a que tú ... y una ... chica ... -no podía seguir  
Ash: porque me lo preguntas? -tranquilo  
Dawn: porque esa vez que estuvimos a punto de hacerlo, se notaba que tenías experiencia  
Ash: no te voy a mentir Dawn, sí, ya lo he hecho  
Dawn: lo sabía, y supongo que fue ... con ella ...  
Ash: sí  
Dawn: y tú ... podrías -nerviosa de nuevo  
Ash: ya te dije que no te avergüences, dímelo  
Dawn: podría enseñarme!  
Ash: Dawn tu ...  
Dawn: -bajó la cabeza asintiendo  
Ash: claro  
Dawn: enserio!? -alzó la cabeza ilusionada  
Ash: pero no vamos hacer nada, comprendido?  
Dawn: sí! -feliz

Llegando al laboratorio, saludaron al profesor. Ash pidió un video-teléfono para comunicarse con su mamá mientras que Dawn y el profesor empezaron una conversación hasta que Ash regrese.

Pasados unos 20 minutos, Ash ya había terminado de hablar

Rowan: Ash, se que tienes muchas responsabilidades, pero quiero hacerte cargo de esto -extendiendo una pokebola  
Ash: no se preocupe, estará bien a mi cargo -aceptó la pokebola  
Rowan: sé que podrá hacerte de ayuda en algún momento, es un espécimen muy raro aquí en Sinnoh  
Dawn: que clase de pokemon es?  
Ash: pues vamos a averiguarlo  
Rowan: vamos al patio trasero, ahí tendrán un mejor ambiente  
Ash: pues va... -sonó el timbre del laboratorio

El profesor fue a atender la puerta y al abrirla

Dawn: pero si es...  
Ash: Paul -soltó una sonrisa  
Paul: buenos días Profesor -fijó su mirada en Ash- hace tiempo que no te veía  
Ash: yo tampoco -ambos se desafiaban en miradas  
Paul: estas listo!  
Ash: cuando quieras  
Paul: profesor, le importaría si usamos su patio trasero?  
Rowan: no hay problema  
Dawn: que estamos esperando -y se aferró al brazo de Ash

Ya en el campo de batalla, Paul sin perder tiempo se posicionó en el lado izquierdo, por el otro lado, Dawn dejó a Ash para su batalla

Paul: será una batalla de 3 vs 3 y el que gane 2 de 3 batallas ganará, de acuerdo?  
Ash: -asintió pero empezó a reírse moderadamente  
Paul: cual es la gracia?  
Ash: es igual que nuestra primera batalla, recuerdas?  
Paul: -sonriendo- lo recuerdo  
Ash: empezamos?

Y así empezó la batalla que Paul tanto anhelaba desde que perdió en la liga Sinnoh

Paul: sal Drapion!  
Ash: yo te elijo -lanzó a su nuevo pokemon

Dawn: que lindo -con corazones en sus ojos  
Rowan: quizá sea lindo, pero puede llegar a ser muy poderoso

Ash: "con que se trataba de un fennekin, veamos que puede hacer"  
Paul: drapion veneno X  
Ash: fenekin salta

El pequeño pokemon saltó todo lo que pudo, sin embargo el veneno X lo alcanzó dejándolo muy débil

Dawn: pero que! ese pokemon recibió un sólo ataque y ya está muy cansado  
Rowan: es que ...  
Dawn: profesor, no dijo que era muy poderoso?  
Rowan: es que en esta mañana recién nació de su huevo -cerró los ojos con una expresión insegura  
Dawn: -cayó al estilo anime

Ash: fennekin, estás bien?

El pokemon gruño asintiendo

Ash: usa brasas  
Paul: interceptado con misil aguja

Las brasas iban directo al pokemon escorpión, pero este lanzó unos potentes misiles agujas que desvanecieron las brasas y dieron de lleno al pokemon zorro dejándolo debilitado

Ash: bien hecho fennekin, regresa  
Paul: buen trabajo drapion, regresa  
Ash: snivy, yo te elijo  
Paul: honchkrow, preséntate a la batalla

Dawn: Paul tiene la ventaja  
Rowan: no me preocuparía por eso, el tipo no lo es todo en una batalla

Paul: honchkrow usa pulso oscuro  
Ash: "usa látigo cepa y salta" -le ordenó a través de su aura

Snivy usó su látigo para dar un enorme salto hasta estar a la altura de honchkrow

Dawn: pero que ... pero si Ash no ha hecho ninguna orden y snivy lo esquivó sin dificultad  
Rowan: que sucede aquí?

Paul: oye! porque tu pokemon lo esquivó si no diste ninguna orden  
Ash: -sólo sonrió  
Paul: no me subestimes, honchkrow golpe aéreo  
Ash: "has un giro y sitúate encima de él"

Y en un hábil movimiento, la snivy de Ash ya estaba encima de honchkrow

Paul: sacúdete  
Ash: "no lo dejes, usa látigo cepa y agárralo de sus alas"  
Paul: que!

Snivy inmovilizó las alas de honchkrow y ambos caían a una velocidad considerable

Ash: "ahora golpéalo con todo sobre el piso"  
Paul: no! honchkrow!

Dawn: eso estuvo tan ...  
Rowan: como puede hacer eso Ash?

Después del impacto se levantó una nube de humo que luego de unos segundos se estaba disipando y se veía a honchkrow levantarse a duras penas

Paul: lo resististe bien, ahora vuela  
Ash: "quédate ahí un momento"  
Paul: usa ataque celestial  
Ash: "ahora, usa atracción"

Snivy guiñó uno de sus ojos de los cuales salieron corazones que se dirigían a honchkrow, lo rodearon y el efecto del ataca funciono dejando a hunscrow locamente enamorado de snivy

Paul: lo que faltaba -frustrado  
Ash: "termínalo con hojas navaja"

Y después de ese ataque, honchkrow se debilitó dejando a snivy como la ganadora

Paul: buen trabajo honchkrow, regresa  
Ash: "excelente trabajo snivy, descansa un momento"  
Paul: tu turno, electivire  
Ash: "yo te elijo" -y salió su latios

Dawn: eso es un ... un latios -anonadada  
Rowan: pero como

Paul: ggggg! -frustrado- no importa si es un legendario, lo derrotaremos, ve electivire usa trueno  
Ash: "elévate" -evadió el ataque  
Paul: usa trueno de nuevo  
Ash: "ve por electivire"

Latios con una tremenda velocidad se dirigió hacia electivire desasiendo sin problemas el trueno que se le aproximaba

Paul: no puede ser, rápido, karatazo

El karatazo dio de lleno a latios que detuvo su vuelo pero sorprendentemente casi sin ningún daño

Paul: pero que!  
Ash: "acabemos, usa fuerza psíquica y elévalo un poco"  
Paul: libérate con un trueno -pero su pokemon no podía mover ni un dedo  
Ash: "termínalo, pulso dragón"

Latios liberó de su interior una energía en forma de dragón que dio de lleno a su oponente dejándolo fuera de combate

Rowan: este combate se terminó, Ash es el vencedor  
Dawn: Ash! -y fue corriendo a su lugar

Paul: bien hecho electivire, toma un descanso  
Ash: excelente trabajo latios, regresa -volvía a hablar normalmente- oye Pa... -fue abrazado por su hermana  
Dawn: eso fue asombroso Ash! como lo hiciste?  
Ash: hacer que?  
Dawn: como ganaste sin hacer ninguna orden?  
Paul: yo también quiero saberlo -intervino  
Ash: ah, eso, pues verán eso es simple  
Rowan: de que se trata -intrigado  
Ash: ustedes observaron que mis pokemons actuaban por sí solos verdad?  
-Todos asintieron  
Ash: pero no es así, lo que pasa es que yo les ordenaba sus movimientos a través de mi aura, eso es todo  
Paul: que! eso no es posible  
Ash: claro que lo es, acabas de presenciarlo  
Rowan: eso puede ser cierto, he escuchado rumores de que algunos individuos pueden usar el poder del aura  
Dawn: increíble! me alegra ser la hermana de un portador de aura  
Paul: hermana? acaso ustedes ...  
Ash: no no no, no es lo que piensas  
Paul: entonces?  
Ash: yo considero a Dawn como mi hermana, y desde ayer, con el permiso de su madre, nos hemos hecho como una familia, eso es todo  
Paul: mmmmm -no muy convencido

Después de una charla corta, Paul atendió el asunto al que venía al principio y luego se retiró no sin antes prometer a Ash una futura batalla.

Un poco después de la retirada de Paul, ambos hermanos también se retiraban del laboratorio para regresar a pueblo Hojas-Gemelas.

La noche estaba cayendo, y tanto Ash como Dawn no les quedó de otra más que acampar en medio del bosque

Ash: tendremos que acampar hoy  
Dawn: si no queda de otra -le rugió el estómago- lo siento -sonrojada  
Ash: jaja ya te dije que no te avergüences, es común que tengas hambre  
Dawn: si lo sé, pero yo no sé que hacer, no sé cocinar, apenas si puedo hacer un jugo  
Ash: jajaja -feliz- no te preocupes, no dejaría a mi hermana con hambre, yo cocinaré  
Dawn: tú! pero ...  
Ash: shhh -la calló- tu espera y después de probar mi comida opinas, hasta eso que tal sí armas las tiendas  
Dawn: -asintió

Regresando a Kalos, May visitó los lugares más importantes de Kalos como las pastelerías y las boutiques, ambos hermanos rubios le cayeron bien, a pesar de la insistencia de Bonny por pedirle que sea la novia de su hermano, se había encariñado con ellos. En la tarde se separó de ellos y regreso al centro pokemon a pasar el resto del día.

May: que hago, no se cuándo llegará Ash, tal vez tarde días en llegar ... mmmm ... ya sé! voy a ir por aquella chica Serena y veré sus intenciones con Ash, tal vez así pueda saber que tanta competencia tenga ... Aaaah! -bostezó- voy a ducharme y luego a dormir

May se desvistió para ducharse y luego se coloco su delgada pijama, sin embargo, no podía conciliar el sueño y su cuerpo empezaba a arder a tal punto de ceder a sus impulsos y empezaba a consentir su intimidad que aclamaba por atención

May: ah! -suspiró- no puedo, no puedo, ah! -dio otro suspiro- porque sucede esto, ah!, debo detenerme pero lo quiero ah!, -se dio una bofetada- calma May! si todo sale bien, podemos hacerlo con Ash, -su cuerpo empezaba a relajarse- tal vez así pueda quitarme esta calentura -y se retiró toda su pijama, incluso su ropa interior dejando una perfecta vista de todos esos atributos- mañana ... mañana iré por Serena

Y sin nada puesto y con la mente en buscar a Serena, May enseguida se quedó profundamente dormida

**Continuará**


	10. Chapter 10

**Declaración: pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Capitulo 10

**El comienzo de la promesa**

Empezaba un nuevo día, y en cierto bosque Ash empezaba a levantarse para su nueva jornada sabiendo que ese mismo día tenía que viajar a Kalos.

Cuidadosamente dejaba de lado a Dawn que estaba aferrado a su brazo.

Ash: porque acepté esto -suspiró cansado

**Flashback**

Ash estaba por terminar la cena mientras que Dawn preparaba la mesa.

Dawn: ya esta lista Ash?  
Ash: falta un poco  
Dawn: seguro que sabes cocinar?  
Ash: claro, te sorprenderás cuando lo pruebes  
Dawn: mmmmm -se mostraba insegura  
Ash: que sucede? no confías en mi?  
Dawn: si, claro que confió en ti -seguía con su semblante  
Ash: no me convence tu expresión  
Dawn: es que se me hace difícil creer que sepas cocinar  
Ash: sabes que, hagamos una apuesta  
Dawn: de que se trata?  
Ash: si toda mi cena te gusta tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga  
Dawn: acepto, pero si no me gusta aunque sea el mínimo detalle, tu tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga  
Ash: espera, eso no es lo que yo ...  
Dawn: demasiado tarde  
Ash: "esta chica"

Ash sirvió la cena y ambos empezaron a comer. Una vez satisfechos, Ash esperaba la opinión de su hermana

Ash: y bien? te gusto?  
Dawn: estuvo delicioso Ash, me sorprendes que sepas cocinar de esa manera  
Ash: no es nada -rascándose la mejilla  
Dawn: claro que ay un ligero toque que me disgustó  
Ash: y cual es?  
Dawn: que te faltó poner un poco más de azúcar a mi café, sabes que me gusta con una cucharada más  
Ash: pero yo ...  
Dawn: ahora yo he ganado la apuesta, y tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga  
Ash: pero si sólo fue una cucharada de azúcar! -hablaba exaltado  
Dawn: yo te dije el mínimo detalle, ahora tienes que cumplir  
Ash: pero ...  
Dawn: -lo miraba con unos ojitos irresistibles  
Ash: esta bien Dawn -suspiró- tu ganas  
Dawn: sí! -saltó con alegría-  
Ash: y que voy a hacer?  
Dawn: esta noche tu y yo dormiremos juntos  
Ash: QUE!  
Dawn: como lo oíste

Y ya habiendo recogido la mesa, se alistaron para dormir, Ash se cambió rápido y se adentró a su tienda para no tener que lidiar con Dawn, pero para su mala suerte, ella ya lo estaba esperando adentro

Dawn: listo para esta noche Ash?  
Ash: Dawn, que haces vestida así?  
Dawn: que? no te gusta mi pijama?  
Ash: no es eso, sólo que es muy revelador  
Dawn: tonterías, ahora ven acá -señalando para que se siente  
Ash: ahora que?  
Dawn: verás -le susurraba al oído sonrojada  
Ash: Dawn!  
Dawn: la apuesta era lo que yo te diga  
Ash: ay arceus perdóname lo que voy a hacer -rezaba  
Dawn: porque pides a arceus su ... -cayó sobre los brazos de Ash  
Ash: lo siento Dawn

Ash es un hábil movimiento dio un ligero toque a Dawn en el cuello y la dejó dormida, lo que ella pedía era demasiado y no tenía opción

Ash: perdóname ... lo menos que puedo hacer es abrazarla

Y fuertemente abrazados, Ash cayó rendido al sueño teniendo en su mente su viaje

**Fin del flashback**

Ash: que haré contigo Dawn -la miraba dormir- será mejor que empiece a preparar el desayuno

El tiempo pasaba y el olor que emanaba Ash al cocinar hizo levantar de a poco a Dawn que llevaba consigo un ligero dolor en el cuello

Dawn: ... aaahh -bostezaba- que pasó, me duele el cuello -se frotaba el cuello- lo último que recuerdo es que Ash estaba rezando -percibía el aroma del desayuno- que bien huele, de seguro Ash ya termina el desayuno

Dawn se levantó con el fin de encontrar a su hermano, y ahí lo vio preparando la mesa

Dawn: ... -caminaba sigilosa- buenos días Ash! -lo abrazó por la espalda  
Ash: buenos días Dawn, como amaneciste? -se puso enfrente de ella y le tomó ambas manos  
Dawn: bien, sólo con un ligero dolor en el cuello, que pasó ayer?  
Ash: no lo recuerdas?  
Dawn: lo último que recuerdo es que rezabas a arceus  
Ash: verás, cuando estaba buscando en mi mochila y me alistaba para ya sabes que ...  
Dawn: -se sonrojó fuertemente  
Ash: tu ya te habías dormido  
Dawn: seguro?  
Ash: esa es la verdad  
Dawn: bueno no importa  
Ash: siéntate enseguida te sirvo el desayuno para después regresar a tu casa  
Dawn: gracias

**Kalos**

May sentía la libertad de su cuerpo, y no era para exagerar ya que no llevaba nada puesto cuando se despertó de sus sueños. Al despertarse la ojizafiro abrió la ventana de su habitación en el centro pokemon sin importarle si alguien la viera o no, ella sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo ya que esa mañana en Kalos amaneció con una fuerte brisa.

Inmediatamente se dio una rápida ducha y ya cambiada y desayunada empezó a buscar a los hermanos rubios en busca de información de su amiga Serena.

May: ey Clemont! -gritó cuando lo vio cerca de la torre prisma  
Clemont: hola May -la saludó  
May: hola Clemont, y Bonny?  
Clemont: ella está con Serena, dijeron que iban de compras o algo así  
May: a sí? y por donde fueron?  
Clemont: fueron a la Boutique Couture  
May: gracias Clemont, nos veremos después

Y May fue hacia la boutique que Clemont mencionó para hacerle frente a Serena y aclarar de una vez que Ash es suyo.

Al llegar buscó por todas partes, pero no la hallaba pensaba que ya se había ido de ahí, pero ya que no la encontró y aprovechando que estaba en una de las mejores boutiques compró algunos vestidos de gala y algunos bikinis que le harían babear a cualquiera.

El principal objetivo de May para ese día era hacerle frente a Serena, pero debido a las circunstancias se convirtió en un día de compras, regresaba al centro pokemon cargando todas las bolsas que podía ya que una de sus habilidades era ceder al comprar todo vestido que le llamaba la atención.

Apenas entró y chocó con su pequeña amiga Bonny y con la persona que tanto buscaba Serena.

Serena: lo sentimos -se levantó y ayudo a May con sus bolsas  
May: gracias -recogió las demás bolsas  
Bonny: hola May  
Serena: May? -se extrañó  
May: hola Bonny -desvío su mirada a la pelimiel- Serena verdad? -preguntó  
Serena: sí, me llamo Serena, mucho gusto  
May: mi nombre es May, por fin te encontré Serena, tengo que hablar contigo  
Serena: ah? de qué quieres hablar

Pero en ese momento fue interrumpida porque Clemont había llegado al centro pokemon

Clemont: hola chicas, veo que ya se conocieron

Todos se quedaron callados dejando algo inquieto al inventor

Clemont: como sea, vengo por Bonny  
Bonny: no hermano, yo todavía quiero estar con Serena  
Clemont: lo siento, pero tenemos una pequeña charla con nuestro padre  
Bonny: -se encogió de hombros  
Clemont: gracias Serena por cuidar a Bonny, de verdad eres de mucha ayuda  
Serena: no es nada, es más, me gusta pasar tiempo con ella  
Clemont: nos veremos más tarde

Y sin más que decir, Clemont y Bonny se retiraron dejando a solas a Serena y May

Serena: y bien, de que querías hablar  
May: es un poco personal, espérame aquí mientras voy a dejar esto en mi habitación  
Serena: de acuerdo, no tardes

May rápidamente fue a su habitación , acomodó sus bolsas en una pequeña mesa que había y antes de salir pensaba muy bien las palabras que le iba a manifestar a la pelimiel.

_**De vuelta a Sinnoh**_

Ash y Dawn ya había regresado a pueblo Hojas Gemelas, habían llegado justo para la hora del almuerzo el cual Ash agradeció ya que le empezaba a rugir el estómago.

Johanna: llegaron justo a tiempo para el almuerzo  
Ash: gracias por la comida Johanna  
Johanna: de nada, por favor sírvanse  
Dawn: esta delicioso mamá, cocinas tan rico como Ash  
Johanna: Ash cocina?  
Dawn: claro que sí, verás ...

Y así ambos chicos contaron lo sucedido en su pequeño viaje, al terminar el almuerzo Dawn ayudó a su mamá a lavar los platos mientras que Ash fue a la habitación de huéspedes a organizar sus cosas para partir a Kalos.

Ash: todo listo, será mejor ir abajo para despedirme

Ash bajó a la sala y vio a Dawn sentada junto a su madre hablando cosas de chicas

Dawn: Ash, y esa mochila?  
Ash: ya tengo todo listo para irme a Kalos  
Dawn: -se calló y bajó su mirada con una notable tristeza  
Johanna: ya te vas?  
Ash: así es, me la he pasado de vago últimamente y tengo que asumir mis responsabilidades  
Johanna: pero porque en este momento, en algunas horas ya va a anochecer  
Ash: bueno ... -no sabía que responder  
Johanna: anda, quédate esta noche aquí, y mañana te vas a primera hora, que dices?  
Dawn: -alzó la mirada y esperaba la respuesta de Ash  
Ash: puede ser ...  
Johanna: te prepararé una cena especial por tu despedida, que dices?  
Ash: me convenciste Johanna, me quedaré esta última noche aquí y mañana me iré  
Johanna: perfecto

Terminado de aquella charla, Ash volvió a la habitación de huéspedes a dejar su mochila, mientras que en la sala

Johanna: más vale que aproveches este último día con Ash, Dawn  
Dawn: eh! -se exaltó- a que te refieres?  
Johanna: no me puedes engañar Dawn, soy tu madre y sabes de lo que estoy hablando  
Dawn: eh ... eh -sólo se limitó a callarse mientras el calor de sus mejillas aumentaba  
Johanna: no tengas miedo hija, inténtalo -y se retiró a la cocina dejando pensando a su hija

Dawn sabía que Ash nunca la vería como la chica de sus sueños, sin embargo recordó que le había prometido que le enseñaría cosas sobre tener relaciones y es ahí donde se jugaría todo o nada.

Después de haber tomado esa decisión, su mamá la sacó de su mundo

Johanna: ya vuelvo Dawn, voy al mercado por unas cosas  
Dawn: a que hora regresas?  
Johanna: no lo sé, pero te dejo a cargo de la casa  
Dawn: no te preocupes  
Johanna: ahora es cuando realmente me preocupe -suspiró- ya regreso  
Dawn: que te vaya bien

Cuando Johanna cerró la puerta, un silencio profundo invadió la casa, ese era el momento esperado para Dawn.

Dawn: bien ... es hora  
Ash: es hora de que? -sorprendió a su hermana  
Dawn: ... -se paralizó al verlo  
Ash: que sucede Dawn?  
Dawn: nada ... nada -bajó la cabeza  
Ash: sabes que no puedes mentirme, dime  
Dawn: es que ... yo -jugaba con sus dedos  
Ash: ya te lo he dicho varias veces, no te avergüences  
Dawn: yo quiero que cumplas lo que me prometiste  
Ash: que cosa? -ya lo sabía pero quería jugar  
Dawn: que tu ... -se sonrojaba cada vez más  
Ash: si tu no lo recuerdas, yo tampoco, y si no tienes nada más que decirme será mejor ir a entrenar -empezó a caminar pero le sujetaron fuertemente del brazo  
Dawn: tu me prometiste que me enseñarías a tener relaciones! -lo dijo fuerte y con toda su cara roja  
Ash: ah, ahora lo recuerdo  
Dawn: y bien?  
Ash: y bien que?  
Dawn: cumplirás?  
Ash: sabes que yo no rompo una promesa, pero no podemos hacerlo, tu mamá puede vernos  
Dawn: mi mamá no está, ella se demora así que tenemos mucho tiempo hasta que ella regrese  
Ash: segura?  
Dawn: no te preocupes  
Ash: ahora me estoy preocupando  
Dawn: -ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos demostrando plenamente su confianza  
Ash: -con su poder del aura miraba que Dawn esta decidida y lista- estas segura de esto?  
Dawn: sí!  
Ash: ven -le agarró una de sus manos para dirigirse a su habitación  
Dawn: -en su interior estaba realmente emocionada, no aguanta las ganas de saber que podría pasar

Ambos tomados de la mano estaban dirigiéndose a la habitación de Dawn, pero para mala suerte de la  
peliazul, antes de subir las escaleras, milagrosamente y en un tiempo récord su mamá ya había terminado de hacer las compras necesarias para la cena de Ash.

Dawn: mamá! porque volviste tan pronto!? -le gritó  
Johanna: ah? no me alces la voz jovencita, soy tu mamá  
Dawn: pero ... -la interrumpieron  
Ash: tranquila Dawn -le acariciaba la mano- nunca debes faltar el respeto a tu mamá, por favor, discúlpate con Johanna -le habló tiernamente  
Dawn: lo siento mamá, no debí gritarte -le ofreció una disculpa  
Johanna: no pasa nada, sólo no vuelvas a hacerlo  
Dawn: si  
Johanna: bien, voy a la cocina, enseguida te preparo un banquete Ash  
Ash: tomate tu tiempo Johanna

Ambos hermanos quedaron con la duda ¿qué deberían hacer?, a Ash no le importaba la presencia de Johanna, pero a Dawn sí, ella sabía que tenía su consentimiento pero no para el acto que esperaba aprender.

Ash: que quieres hacer Dawn?  
Dawn: no lo se ... yo quiero, pero mi mamá ...  
Ash: escucha hermana, hagamos esto  
Dawn: -lo miró a los ojos  
Ash: primero quitó estar seguro, quieres hacerlo?  
Dawn: sí!  
Ash: _"pues yo no"_ bueno, mañana en la mañana, cerca de las 4, vienes a mi habitación, entendido?  
Dawn: pero ...  
Ash: o mejor sabes, yo me encargo de tu mamá para hacerlo esta noche  
Dawn: me das tu palabra?  
Ash: claro, no te preocupes por ella, confía en mi  
Dawn: -asintió con su cabeza

Hasta que la cena esté lista, los dos fueron al patio trasero a entrenar un poco. El ambiente era relajante en la hora de combatir, emociones ocultas en el cuerpo de Dawn salían a flote con su hermano cerca se sentía más que segura y la hacía feliz tenerlo cuando lo necesitaba aunque no le gustaba la idea de que ya haya elegido a su chica debía aceptarlo, esos pocos minutos que tuvieron en combate fueron los más largos de toda su vida, no quería terminar el tiempo de calidad con Ash pero como todo lo bueno dura poco.

Ash: vaya Dawn, eres muy buena combatiendo  
Dawn: gracias Ash, me esforzado mucho  
Ash: -le sonó el estómago- ya tengo hambre, vamos adentro  
Dawn: si -y se aferró a su brazo

Ya adentro de la casa podían percibir los olores hipnotizantes de la comida

Johanna: chicos, vengan a cenar

Ambos llegaron al comedor y con ojos de placer vieron el inmenso banquete que Johanna les había preparado

Ash: Johanna, pero como ...  
Johanna: no preguntes, mejor disfrútalo  
Dawn: es demasiada comida  
Ash: bueno no me voy a morir de hambre, a comer!  
Johanna: sírvanse

Ash no aguanto ni un segundo y enseguida agarró todos los platos que podían, se le habían olvidado los modales que aprendió, y sin ningún recelo empezó a devorar todo lo que tenía en frente como lo hacía en los viejos tiempos. Dawn no se quedó atrás e imitó a su hermano de la misma forma, Johanna sólo veía asombrada la forma que devoraban la comida ambos chicos

Johanna: sé nota que pueden ser hermanos de verdad -musito con una sonrisa

Acabado la cena, Ash y Dawn tenían un abdomen muy grande debido a los alimentos consumidos

Ash: eso fue grandioso Johanna, muchas gracias por la comida  
Dawn: lo mismo digo mamá, gracias  
Johanna: veo que si tenían hambre -veía la pileta de platos que dejaron ambos en la mesa  
Ash: no había comido así en mucho tiempo, tienes que enseñarme algunas de tus recetas  
Johanna: claro, cuando quieras  
Dawn: mamá, tienes que enseñarme a cocinar así  
Johanna: por supuesto hija  
Ash: Dawn -se puso serio- puedes ir arriba un momento  
Dawn: pero porque, quiero estar contigo  
Ash: lo sé, que te parece si vemos una película en mi habitación  
Dawn: me encantaría  
Ash: anda y elijo una película, yo ya te alcanzo  
Dawn: entendido

Dawn iba a ir arriba dejando a solas a su mamá y hermano, pero por pura curiosidad se quedó detrás de la pared a escuchar

Ash: Dawn, te dije que fueras arriba -la sintió con su aura  
Dawn: eh .. si ya voy Ash, discúlpame -y por miedo a otro reclamo se fue

Johanna: dime Ash, que sucede con Dawn -fue directa  
Ash: ya debes tener una idea no Johanna  
Johanna: sí, mi hija te quiere, demasiado diría yo  
Ash: eso mismo, y no quiero mal interpretar las cosas, yo también la quiero pero no la amo  
Johanna: Ash escúchame, Dawn es mi hija y no quiero que se deprima por un rechazo así que ...  
Ash: no te preocupes, ya se lo he dejado claro  
Johanna: y como reaccionó?  
Ash: no muy bien que digamos, pero a la final a entendido  
Johanna: lo lamento por mi hija, te ama demasiado  
Ash: ya lo sé, yo también la aprecio demasiado pero ya elegí a mi chica  
Johanna: bien por ti Ash, espero que ella también te ame igual o más que mi hija  
Ash: de eso no hay duda, pero de lo que realmente le quería hablar era de una promesa que hice con Dawn  
Johanna: dime, cual es?  
Ash: seré directo, el otro día ella quería tener relaciones pero la detuve, sin embargo ella volvió a intentarlo cuando fuimos al laboratorio y yo le prometí que le enseñaría  
Johanna: ... -no sabía que decir  
Ash: es por eso que quiero tener tu permiso para cumplir con eso, no sin antes prometerte que no vamos hacer nada malo  
Johanna: -se puso seria- Ash, lo que me estas pidiendo es imposible, si no amas a mi hija no puedo permitirte hacer eso, ... , sin embargo, si sólo le das unos consejos ...  
Ash: eso es lo que iba a hacer  
Johanna: si sólo es eso, no hay problema  
Ash: no es sólo eso ...  
Johanna: si van a tener relaciones de verdad, te digo desde ahora no!  
Ash: no lo vamos a hacer, si escuchaste sobre la película  
Johanna: si?  
Ash: también quiero pedir tu permiso para que después de la película ella pueda dormir conmigo  
Johanna: ... mmm -pensaba- no sé ... puedo confiar en ti?  
Ash: absolutamente -firme  
Johanna: esta bien Ash, tienes mi permiso para tus propósitos, pero te advierto que si le haces algo malo a Dawn, el mundo va a ser muy pequeño para que te escondas  
Ash: no te preocupes  
Johanna: esa frase se me hace conocida

Y tanto Ash como Johanna rieron por la típica frase que mencionaba la peliazul

Johanna: sólo no vayan a ser mucho ruido, quiero dormir  
Ash: tampoco te preocupes por eso  
Johanna: será mejor limpiar este desastre  
Ash: lo siento Johanna, de verdad, pero hoy si que cocinaste como una diosa -la alabó  
Johanna: gracias Ash  
Ash: voy arriba, avísame cuando vayas a dormir para no hacer tanto ruido  
Johanna: de acuerdo

Y así Ash fue arriba a su habitación mientras Johanna se quedó en la cocina limpiando.

_Ya arriba_

Ash: lista Dawn, que película escogiste  
Dawn: esta -le enseñó una  
Ash: bien, pero antes quiero hablar contigo  
Dawn: de que se trata  
Ash: te vuelvo a preguntar, estas segura de que te enseñe a tener relaciones?  
Dawn: -se sonrojó de golpe- claro que sí  
Ash: en ese caso, no te importa si duermes conmigo  
Dawn: q..q..ue es enserio? -su calor corporal aumentaba  
Ash: no bromeo  
Dawn: yo ... -bajó la cabeza  
Ash: -le toma del mentón y la levanta- Dawn, si te avergüenzas sólo de hablar de esta propuesta no creo que seas capaz de hablar de sexo  
Dawn: -se dio una bofetada a si misma- yo si quiero dormir contigo! -aún estando decidida estaba sumamente roja  
Ash: segura? te advierto que antes de dormir haremos algunas cosas indebidas  
Dawn: no me importa! esta noche es nuestra y haré lo que sea - roja  
Ash: ya lo veremos, pero basta de charla, mejor vemos la película

Dawn reprodució el DVD y enseguida se sentó a un lado de Ash, pero no sabía que desde ahora empezaba su noche

Ash: porque te sientas ahí?  
Dawn: que hay de malo en eso?  
Ash: nada, pero creí que te iba a enseñar no?  
Dawn: y eso que tiene que ver?  
Ash: ven acá y siéntate aquí -señalando su entrepierna  
Dawn: aaaa ... -se quedó atónita - yo no ...  
Ash: así que ya no quieres no, tienes que cumplir con mis disposiciones o sino será mejor que vayas a tu habitación  
Dawn: no no -roja- ya voy

Dawn se paró y antes de sentarse, Ash la detuvo

Ash: alza tu falda  
Dawn: que! -roja  
Ash: que alces tu falda  
Dawn: -tímidamente la alzó

Ash miró todo ese culo, de verdad era una excelente vista, pero por la promesa de Johanna y respeto a May, no la iba a tocar, sólo la iba a presionar y avergonzar

Ash: ahora sí siéntate

Dawn, con la cara completamente colorada, se sentó muy tímidamente en la entrepierna de Ash

Ash: te gusta tu asiento?  
Dawn: sss.. si  
Ash: puedes usar mi pecho como almohada  
Dawn: gracias

Ambos veían tranquilamente la película hasta que Johanna tocó la puerta y dejaron de verla por un momento

Johanna: bien chicos, tengan esto -les ofreció palomitas  
Ash: gracias Johanna  
Johanna: me voy a dormir, no se queden hasta tan tarde, entendido?

Ambos asintieron

Johanna: no hagan nada indebido de acuerdo? -miró a Ash  
Ash: no te preocupes  
Dawn: -se cubrió la cara por lo roja que estaba

Johanna se retiró a dormir y para no escuchar nada, se puso unos tapones en los oídos y un antifaz para dormir tranquilamente. Mientras tanto en la habitación de Ash empezaría la verdadera noche

Ash: tu mamá ya debe estar durmiendo  
Dawn: eso creo  
Ash: bien Dawn es momento de que te enseñe  
Dawn: ... ss ... si  
Ash: levántate un momento

Ella lo hizo mientras Ash buscaba algo en su mochila y el cual sacó su celular para navegar un poco hasta encontrar lo que quería

Ash: conecta esto y reprodúcelo

Dawn como niña buena hacia caso a todo lo que le pedían sin saber que ahora le tocaba soportar variedad de cosas

_**Kalos**_

May ya había dejado sus bolsas en su habitación y bajó en seguida para encarar a Serena la cual estaba sentaba en una mesa alejada del vestíbulo bebiendo una taza de café. Antes de sentarse con ella también fue por un café para hablar

Serena: bien May, de que quieres hablar  
May: es muy simple, se trata de una persona que conoces muy bien  
Serena: y quien es esa persona?  
May: alguien muy importante para mi  
Serena: ... -ya tenía una ligera sospecha  
May: quiero saber que quieres con Ash Ketchump

**Continuará**


	11. Chapter 11

**Declaración: pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

**Advertencia: Contenido sexual explícito, léanlo bajo su propio riesgo**

Capitulo 11

**Promesa cumplida y despedida**

May: quiero saber que quieres con Ash Ketchump

A Serena le agarró el asombro cuando la castaña mencionó el nombre de su amigo y acompañante durante su travesía por Kalos. Es cierto que ella lo amaba y más de una ocasión había intentado decírselo pero lamentablemente sólo fueron indirectas que no lograron concretarse, ahora debía centrarse en la chica que tenía enfrente

Serena: no se a que te refieres, Ash y yo sólo somos amigos  
May: eso lo sé, pero lo que te quiero decir es que no seas tan "amiga" de Ash, entendido  
Serena: pero que dices -la hizo enfadar un poco- tu no puedes venir aquí y decirme lo que debo hacer o no  
May: espera, calma un momento -ella respiro  
Serena: -también respiró y se tranquilizó  
May: primero que nada, permíteme disculparme, no debí empezar así contigo Serena, no quise incomodarte  
Serena: esta bien acepto tus disculpas, pero dime la verdad, que es Ash para ti  
May: para mi Ash es mi mundo, no sabría que decirte si lo pierdo  
Serena: -se le aceleró el corazón cuando escuchó eso  
May: yo lo amo y lo he seguido a través de todas las regiones para decírselo otra vez, se que él en este momento debe estar enfadado conmigo pero yo sé que él sigue amandome  
Serena: como puedes estar tan segura de eso  
May: porque me lo dice mi corazón  
Serena: pues el mío también me dice que me ama, como yo lo amo a él y no voy a permitir que nadie impida eso  
May: sabía que ibas a decir eso y por eso quería hablar contigo y quiero proponerte un trato  
Serena: que clase de trato?  
May: yo estoy dispuesta a cualquier cosa por Ash y quiero tener una batalla justa contigo por tener su amor  
Serena: me parece bien  
May: pero escúchame, si algo sale mal o alguna de nosotras pierde debemos aceptarlo  
Serena: de acuerdo, que sea una lucha justa por Ash -extendió su mano  
May: lo mismo digo -apretó la mano de Serena  
Serena: pero claro que no me dejaré ganar tan fácilmente -en un movimiento acomodó sus senos haciendo saber que utilizaría todo a su favor  
May: digo lo mismo -ella también acomodó sus senos que eran ligeramente más grande que la pelimiel

**Mientras en Sinnoh**

Eran a altas horas de la noche, y en la habitación de Ash empezaba a tener un ambiente lujurioso

Ash: conecta esto y reprodúcelo

Dawn había acatado la orden mientras esperaba a que se cargué el video, mientras tanto Ash se levantó para estar frente a ella

Ash: y dime Dawn? -su voz era un poco más seductora- que quieres que te enseñe  
Dawn: bbb... bbueno -se puso tímida mientras su cuerpo adquiría temperatura- yo ...  
Ash: antes que continúes quiero decirte que si sigues con esa actitud tímida lo dejamos así y te vas a tu habitación, yo voy enserio en esto  
Dawn: de acuerdo -respiró y se tranquilizó- que se debe hacer primero?  
Ash: enserio? eso es realmente lo que quieres preguntarme?  
Dawn: yo no sé acerca de eso, por eso te digo lo primero que pienso  
Ash: fuuuuu -exaló- ahora lo verás -el video ya estaba cargado- hazlo reproducir

Dawn tomó el control y aplastó el botón play, unos segundos pasaron y el video empezaba. La peliazul al ver el video se puso totalmente colorada y quería que la tierra la tragase para no estar en ese momento viendo ese video al lado de Ash, en efecto se tratada de un video pornográfico el cual empezaba a reproducirse.

Dawn: Ash! porque ese video! -gritó fuerte pero enseguida se tapó la boca  
Ash: shh! no grites demasiado que tu mamá puede venir acá  
Dawn: ese es un video porno -lo dijo alterada  
Ash: que tiene de malo  
Dawn: como que tiene de malo, tiene muchas cosas malas  
Ash: y no es precisamente esas cosas malas que quieres que te enseñe?  
Dawn: a pues ... si, pero no esperaba así  
Ash: basta de hablar, empecemos  
Dawn: -tragó saliva- que debo hacer  
Ash: primero -se sienta- ven acá y ve eso conmigo un momento  
Dawn: si -sumamente caliente

Ash estaba sentado en el sofá y Dawn obedeciendo se sentó a un lado del pelinegro empezando a mirar el video. Unos 9 minutos habían transcurrido y ya se estaban observando las primeras acciones por parte de los actores en aquel video.

Ash: bien -puso pausa  
Dawn: que! porque lo detienes!  
Ash: acaso te gusto verlo?  
Dawn: yo -se cubrió con su cabello- si -lo dijo en voz baja  
Ash: jajaja eres una pervertida Dawn, pero ni modo  
Dawn: yo no soy una pervertida!  
Ash: como digas -con sarcasmo- ahora, ya que estuviste tan atenta vamos hacer esto  
Dawn: que cosa?  
Ash: quiero que hagas lo mismo que ella cuando empezaba a desvestirse  
Dawn: que ... que, yo no puedo  
Ash: ahora no hay marcha atrás Dawn, si no lo haces te voy a castigar  
Dawn: y como lo vas a hacer -lo desafío  
Ash: no me provoques -la encaró  
Dawn: a no? -también lo encaró- ahhh! -gritó pero más que un grito parecía un gemido  
Ash: no vuelvas a desafiarme, entendido?  
Dawn: si ... ay ... no tenías que hacer eso  
Ash: pero parece que te gusto  
Dawn: bueno ...  
Ash: empieza a desvestirse

Dawn se puso enfrente de Ash, primero se empezó a tocar sus senos lentamente mientras movía su cadera, luego se dio media vuelta y alzó su falda dando vista a sus bragas para luego, con sus manos, bajarlas lentamente inclinándose dando un gusto a los ojos del pelinegro. Una vez que se quitó sus bragas se acercó a Ash y las puso en su cabeza, luego volvió a separarse y agarró uno de sus tirantes de su blusa y se los bajó hasta su abdomen, luego empezó a jugar nuevamente con sus senos que estaban encerrábamos un su pequeño brasier blanco

Dawn: _"parece que Ash disfruta verme, es hora de que lo disfrute aún más"_

Dawn jugaba con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra invitaba a Ash para que la ayudara

Ash: quieres que te ayude?  
Dawn: -asintió con su cabeza  
Ash: si eso es lo que quieres _"perdóname Arceus, no es que sea infiel sólo que no puedo evitarlo"_

Ash se levantó y se colocó detrás de Dawn, con sus manos jugaba con los senos de su amiga mientras daba pequeñas mordidas al cuello de la misma hasta que se cansó de jugar con su brasier y sumergió sus manos por debajo de este sintiendo la piel suave de esos pequeños pero admirables senos semejantes a una almohada debido a la suavidad que poseían. Dawn por su lado empezaba a gemir por el contacto de su amigo, y una pequeña sensación de placer empezaba a dominar su cuerpo y eso se notaba en su intimidad que empezaba a humedecerse, no faltaba mucho para que pierda sus estribos y haga locuras con su amigo y hermano. Ash ya había desatado el brasier de Dawn y por último le retiró su blusa y la falda que aún estaban en la parte abdominal de su cuerpo dejándola completamente desnuda

Ash: -se separó- como te sientes Dawn? -la dio media vuelta y la sujetó de sus caderas  
Dawn: eso fue increíble  
Ash: ahora viene lo mejor  
Dawn: _"es el momento"_ estoy lista Ash  
Ash: ya lo creo

Como la tenía sujeta de sus caderas y completamente desnuda la atrajo y le plantó un profundo beso en los labios. Dawn se sorprendió de sobremanera pero enseguida correspondió el beso y sin esperar empezó una batalla entre las lenguas de ambos jóvenes buscando el exquisito e inconfundible sabor y fragancia que les caracterizaba, duraron 2 minutos y por la falta de aire se separaron

Ash: te gusto Dawn?  
Dawn: ese fue mi primer beso -se tocó los labios  
Ash: enserio?  
Dawn: si y me encanto -y se acercó al rostro de su amigo por otro beso  
Ash: espera, espera -la detuvo  
Dawn: -se quedó con las ganas  
Ash: quieres seguir con el siguiente nivel  
Dawn: -asintió  
Ash: -le plantó un pequeño beso- bien _"ese fue el último beso de esta noche"_ mírame a los ojos  
Dawn: que?  
Ash: mírame a los ojos  
Dawn: si

Ash empezó acumular aura y la concentró en sus ojos, que cambiaron de color a un azul oscuro, para poder crear una ilusión en la peliazul. Dawn lo miró directamente a los ojos y antes de preguntar porque cambiaron de color los ojos de su amigo, ya había caído en la ilusión de Ash.

Ash: ahora Dawn se que no será de verdad, pero es lo máximo que puedo hacer por cumplir tu fantasía

Al momento de que Dawn cayó en la ilusión, se quedó estática y con la mirada en el vacío como una especie de zombi, sólo su mente estaba trabajando en ese momento.

Ash: hasta que haya terminado con su ilusión será mejor ver otra cosa

Ash retiró su celular y miró la TV normal esperando el momento en que Dawn haya terminado su fantasía, es decir, cuando haya llegado a su orgasmo

**Ilusión de Dawn**

Dawn se dejó llevar y empujó Ash sobre la cama y empezaron a besarse como si su vida dependiera de eso, después de unos minutos así, Dawn mecía sus caderas sobre el miembro del pelinegro el cual empezó a excitarse y ya se encontraba listo para la acción. El miembro se alzó por encima de su ropa, Dawn lo notó de inmediato y lo tocaba, haciendo que el pelinegro sintiera un placer desesperante.

Dawn: Ash! veo que estas listo -sonrojada y besándolo  
Ash: -sólo la besaba-

Dawn rompió la camisa de Ash dejando al aire su abdomen bien moldeado, luego por propia cuenta, Ash se retiró el pantalón quedándose sólo con su bóxer

Ash: Dawn! son hermosas! -sumergía su rostro en sus senos  
Dawn: ahh! -gemía- son tuyas Ash! puedes hacer cualquier cosa con ellas  
Ash: entonces, te gusta esto -acariciando suavemente sus pezones  
Dawn: ahhh! -abrazando fuertemente a Ash- sigue Ash!  
Ash: vamos Dawn! -excitado- no te contengas

Dawn se había excitado demasiado, así que retiró retiró de golpe el bóxer de Ash. Ella veía impresionada el tamaño del miembro de Ash, lo tenía de un tamaño considerable, por su cabeza sólo pasaba en como la haría sentir.

Dawn: Ash! es enorme! -tocándolo con sus manos  
Ash: te gusta?  
Dawn: si ... no te importa esto -y se lo metió en la boca provocando un placer gigante en el pelinegro  
Ash: que linda niña, sigue así

Dawn masturbaba a Ash y después de 5 minutos estaba preparada para la acción

Dawn: es delicioso -mientras besaba su miembro-  
Ash: ahora es tu turno -poniéndola en 4  
Dawn: vamos Ash! hazlo!  
Ash: bien, aquí vamos -poniendo su miembro en la entrada de la vagina  
Dawn: mételo, ya no aguanto, hazlo Ash!

Ash empezó penetrándola sutilmente, sentía muy estrecho a Dawn ya que era su primera vez, tenía un placer tan grande que no podía aguantar más así que dejó su amabilidad y la penetró de golpe

Dawn: ahhhhh! -con lágrimas- eso duele -quitándose de encima  
Ash: lo siento Dawn -consolándola- no quise hacerlo tan fuerte, si quieres lo dejamos asi  
Dawn: no Ash! -secándose sus lágrimas- continuemos, es mi primera vez y sé que me dolerá, por favor sigamos, ahora si estoy lista  
Ash: segura?  
Dawn: si!

Entonces Ash de nuevo introdujo su miembro, pero esta vez más despacio, Dawn sentía dolor, pero poco a poco ese dolor se fue convirtiendo en placer.

Al poco rato ambos ya estaban entrando en ritmo, Dawn ya no sentía ningún dolor, sólo placer, ella mecía sensualmente sus caderas mientras que Ash la penetraba con más fuerza y velocidad

Dawn: Ahhh! Ahhhh! Ahhh! -roja- sigue así Ash! Ahhhh! Ahhh!  
Ash: tienes un perfecto culo Dawn -mientras la azotaba- no pensé que lo tuvieras tan suave -palmeando con fuerza  
Dawn: Ahhh! si sí! Ahhhhhhh! Ash! continúa, no te detengas, más fuerte! Ahhhhh!  
Ash: como? -sarcástico  
Dawn: ahhhhh! métemelo con más fuerza! Ahhhh! Ahhhhh!  
Ash: -sujetando más fuerte sus caderas y dando con más fuerza  
Dawn: ahhhhhhhhhhh! -sintiéndolo más profundo- si! si! Ahhhhhhh!

Así siguieron por unos minutos hasta que Ash se acostó

Ash: ven Dawn -llevándola encima de él  
Dawn: ah! -agitada- quieres seguir así?  
Ash: por supuesto -besándola  
Dawn: entonces, continuemos -roja  
Ash: ohhh! Dawn! Si!  
Dawn: ahhhhhhhhhhh! O SI! Ash! Ahhhh! Ahhh!  
Ash: eres increíble Dawn! -metiendo todo su miembro dentro de Dawn  
Dawn: ahhhhhhhhhhh! -con un placer enorme- ahhhhhh! Ash! Te amo! Ahhhh! Ahhhh! si! si!

Pasaron 20 minutos así, Dawn con su perfectos movimientos hacia que Ash se muriera de placer, cada vez que chocaba su culo contra el cuerpo de su amante, excitaba más al entrenador y él sólo le respondía con más fuerza

Dawn: Ash! me vengo! Ahhhh! Ahhh!  
Ash: yo también Dawn!  
Dawn: Ahhhhhh! Ahhhhh! termíname adentro Ahhhh! Ahhhh!  
Ash: -seguía con más fuerza-  
Dawn: Ahhhhh! Ahhhhhhh! o por arceus Ash! que bien se siente ahhhhhh! Ahhhhh! si! si! si ahhhhhh!  
Ash: -penetraba con velocidad-  
Dawn: ahhhhh! Te amo! Ahhhhh! Ash! Ahhhhh! Ahhh! Ahhhh! Ash! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! -había llegado su orgasmo  
Ash: Dawn!  
Dawn: ahhhh! Ahhh! Ash termíname adentro ahhhh -gemía de placer por su amigo  
Ash: Dawn! ya no aguanto, me vengo  
Dawn: ahhh! hazlo amor! termíname adentro! Ahhhhhhhh! -la penetraba con toda la fuerza que tenía  
Ash: ohhhhhh! expulsaba todo su semen dentro de la intimidad de Dawn  
Dawn: ahh! -agitada- eso fue increíble -y cayó rendida en la cama

Dawn se quedó un momento acostada asimilando con notable alegría lo que acababa de suceder, hasta que Ash retiró su miembro de su intimidad, dejando salir la cantidad de semen que se acumuló en el interior de su vagina y la hizo regresar a la realidad

Dawn: eres asombroso Ash! -mientras se metía el miembro del pelinegro a su boca  
Ash: Dawn -sentía placer al sentir la lengua de su amiga pasar por todo su miembro- fuiste espectacular  
Dawn: gracias Ash -mientras terminaba de limpiar su miembro con su boca- en verdad gracias por esta noche  
Ash: no tienes que agradecerme nada, con ese culo que tienes, quien no te haría mejores cosas que mi -agitado  
Dawn: Ash! -roja- bueno yo también te digo lo mismo, lo tienes enorme, me hiciste sentir en las nubes  
Ash: eso crees?  
Dawn: sí! nunca había sentido ese inmenso placer  
Ash: no es nada, además tú también te moviste bien  
Dawn: Ash! -roja-  
Ash: -sonrió  
Dawn: gracias por cumplir mis caprichos de niña y por terminarme adentro ... -no sabía que decir  
Ash: no te preocupes por eso -empezó a reír moderadamente- mejor descansemos que mañana en la mañana ...  
Dawn: es cierto -bajó la cabeza  
Ash: no te pongas así, si quieres podemos repetirlo antes de irme  
Dawn: enserio?  
Ash: -asintió  
Dawn: -le plantó un beso y fueron a descansar

**Fin de la ilusión de Dawn**

Ash estaba tranquilo viendo un partido de fútbol en la TV, aunque de reojo miraba a su amiga peliazul que emitía notables gemidos unos minutos después de haber caído en la ilusión

Ash: _"veo que la estas pasando de maravilla Dawn"_

El pelinegro sólo puso una sonrisa en su rostro al imaginarse lo que estaba pasando en la mente de su amiga. Justo en el momento que se acaba el partido, Dawn daba gemidos mucho más fuertes dando aviso que estaba llegando al orgasmo

Ash: _"veo que ya termina"_

Ash espero un momento hasta que la peliazul termine y fue cuando vio un líquido segregando en la entrepierna de Dawn que le indicó que ya había terminado, de inmediato la sujetó para que no cayera de agotamiento

Ash: _"parece que te encantó Dawn, realmente eres una pervertida mira lo mojada que quedaste"_ -la acostó en la cama y empezó a limpiarla lo más que pudo- _"es hora de que descanses"_ -abrió un par de sábanas y la metió dentro de la cama aún desnuda -_"bien yo también debo descansar, mañana tendré un largo viaje"_

Y sin más que decir, se sacó su playera, apagó la TV y se acomodó a un lado de Dawn para que durmieran juntos como lo prometió

Ash: _"eres tan linda Dawn, espero que hayas quedado satisfecha con el regalo que te di_" -y se durmió

**Kalos**

La mañana se hacía presente, el pequeño grupo conformado por May, Serena, Clemont y Bonny no tenía idea de cuando regresaría Ash. Aunque al principio May y Serena tuvieron sus diferencia en tan sólo una tarde lograron llevarse bien, claro dejando aparté el tema de Ash.

Clemont: bien chicas, que quieren hacer hoy?  
Serena: hoy no tengo ganas de nada  
May: yo tampoco, sólo quiero saber cuando regresara Ash  
Clemont: vamos chicas, levanten ese ánimo, a Ash no le gustaría verlas a sí  
Bonny: eso es cierto, él idearía algo para pasar el tiempo  
Serena: pero el no está aquí -suspiró  
May: quiero que venga ya -también suspiró

Bonny al verlas así ideó un plan y llevó a su hermano un poco lejos de ellas para decírselo

Bonny: hermano, haz algo  
Clemont: no se que hacer, Ash siempre fue el que ideaba algo  
Bonny: a mi se me ocurrió algo que siempre animan a Serena y May  
Clemont: que cosa?  
Bonny: primero, estás dispuesto a arriesgarse por esto  
Clemont: creo que me voy a arrepentir por esto pero lo haré  
Bonny: bien! tienes que llevarnos de compras  
Clemont: que! -gritó tan fuerte pero las chicas apenas le pusieron atención  
Bonny: tu lo prometiste y lo tengo grabado -sacó de su cabello una pequeña grabadora- así que si no quieres problemas tienes que cumplir  
Clemont: porque me pasa esto a mí, mi billetera va a llorar cuando se acabe el día -lloraba con unas cataratas en sus ojos  
Bonny: vamos hermano, no exageres

Bonny y Clemont regresaron donde las chicas

Clemont: chicas?

Ellas apenas le prestaron atención

Clemont: hhhhhmm -hizo una señal para que le hagan caso  
May: que sucede Clemont  
Serena: si, que pasa?  
Clemont: chicas levanten ese ánimo -dijo para no ir de compras

_"a sólo eso"_ pensaron ambas y luego volvieron a ignorar al inventor

Clemont: _"ya tocó"_ chicas que les parece si vamos de compras, ustedes tranquilas que todo corre por mi cuenta _"!pero que dije!"_ -se maldijo a sí mismo

Al tiempo que Clemont dijo compras, los ojos de las chicas se se iluminaron y más cuando el inventor dijo que corría por su cuenta, sin duda ir de compras les fascinaba a ambas

May: y que estamos esperando, vamos!  
Bonny: ves hermano que eso si funcionaría  
Clemont: porque a mi? -seguía con su semblante de derrota

May, Serena y Bonny agarraron de donde pudieron a Clemont y lo llevaron a una velocidad increíble al más cercano centro comercial

Clemont: ayúdenme! -gritó a lo largo del camino pero todos los que lo veían sólo tenían una gota en la cabeza

**Sinnoh**

El día estaba empezando en pueblo Hojas Gemelas, y como de costumbre Johanna fue la primera en despertarse en su residencia, de a poco se puso su bata para bajar a la cocina y empezar a preparar el desayuno antes de que Ash se vaya de la región, pero al poco rato recordó que él y su hija habían dormido juntos toda la noche y le entró curiosidad que había pasado

Johanna: _"que habrán hecho ese par, si Ash la tocó aunque sea un poco lo lamentará por el reto de su vida"_

Y Johanna sigilosamente se acercó a la puerta y la abrió un poco dando vista a una parte de la habitación. Cuando echó un vistazo rápido tranquilidad fue lo que la invadió cuando vio a su hija dormir felizmente en la cama y a Ash dormir plácidamente en el sofá

Johanna: _"cumpliste tu promesa Ash, ahora puedo confiar plenamente en ti"_

Y con ese pensamiento fue a la cocina, pero lo que ella no sabía cuando se fue es que Ash ya había despertado

Ash: _"de la que me salvé, aunque no creo que me diga nada si de todos modos no toqué a Dawn más allá de lo que ella quería"_ -y se devolvió a la cama junto a Dawn

Ash ya había previsto que Johanna los espiaría en la mañana y a modo de prevención se despertó temprano y usó su poder de aura para sentir su presencia cuando se acercase a la habitación.

Los minutos pasaban y Ash ya no pudo conciliar el sueño, sólo pensaba que haría durante sus últimos de vacaciones antes de tomar de nuevo el cargo de campeón

Ash: _"y ahora que hago, sólo me quedan pocos días libres ... ahora que lo recuerdo que habrá sido de May, me pregunto donde estará y que estará haciendo"_ -pensaba pero salió de eso cuando Dawn daba ligeros movimientos dando a entender de que estaba despertando

Ash no quiso despertarla por la fuerza y se quedó sin hacer movimiento alguno, sólo puso su brazo alrededor de su cuello para abrazarla y acurrucarla en su pecho. Dawn seguía moviéndose hasta que abrió los ojos y lo primero que observó fue a su hermano mirando pensativo hacia el techo

Dawn: buenos días Ash -se aferró más su cuerpo de lo que ya estaba  
Ash: buenos días Dawn, como amaneciste?  
Dawn: de maravilla, después de lo de anoche ...  
Ash: ah, eso -río moderadamente  
Dawn: fue increíble Ash, gracias  
Ash: no tienes porque agradecerme, después de todo yo no hice nada  
Dawn: a no? si casi me dejas sin energías, tienes mucho ímpetu para esto  
Ash: no se de que hablas -seguía con su sonrisa  
Dawn: vamos Ash, admítelo, te gustó estar conmigo  
Ash: no te voy a mentir Dawn, me gusta estar contigo  
Dawn: -en su interior se formó una pequeña esperanza de que la pueda corresponder  
Ash: pero no me mal entiendas, me gusta estar contigo porque eres mi casi hermana pero no por otra cosa  
Dawn: -en ese momento sus esperanzas desaparecieron pero pronto se ánimo- y dime Ash, vas a cumplir? -lo miró pícaramente  
Ash: que cosa? que yo sepa la promesa que te hice ya la cumplí ayer  
Dawn: no te hagas, tu me prometiste después de que terminamos lo que ya sabes, que lo haríamos de nuevo en la mañana antes de que te marches  
Ash: _"lo que se puede imaginar esta niña"_ no recuerdo eso  
Dawn: pues yo si  
Ash: tienes pruebas?  
Dawn: no pero ...  
Ash: -la besó en la frente- mejor vístete y vamos abajo que tu mamá ya debe estar acabando de preparar el desayuno

Dawn se miró y su sonrojo era notable al ver que no llevaba ninguna prenda puesta y Ash sólo llevaba su bermuda, se levantó y antes de que Ash se pusiera su playera lo agarró

Dawn: oye Ash, te gustó mi cuerpo?  
Ash: tienes un excelente cuerpo Dawn  
Dawn: y no quieres volver a probarlo?  
Ash: lo siento, pero paso  
Dawn: estás seguro? -se dio media vuelta y frotaba su culo con la entrepierna de su amigo  
Ash: -sonrió- realmente eres una pervertida Dawn -la dio media vuelta y la agarró de las caderas  
Dawn: ves que si quieres?  
Ash: -le plantó un pequeño beso en los labios y después la alejó- vístete y después te contaré un secreto -y salió de la habitación  
Dawn: Ash! -lo llamó pero este hizo caso omiso- me dejaste con ganas -y resignada busco su ropa para vestirse

Dawn recogió su ropa que estaba doblada en una silla a lado de la cama, quiso colocarse sus bragas y su brasier pero no las encontraba, buscó por toda la habitación y no las encontró, se sonrojó demasiado porque recordó que sus bragas se las puso a Ash en la cabeza y su brasier lo había lanzado por algún lugar de la habitación, no sabía en donde las puso. Resignada se colocó el resto de su vestido empezando son su blusa y su falda, al salir de la habitación de Ash tomó todas las precauciones posibles para que nadie la viera y se adentró en su habitación para colocarse otras de sus prendas íntimas.

Lista al fin bajo a la cocina a saludar a su mamá y esperaba ver a Ash

Dawn: buenos días mamá!  
Johanna: buenos días hija -feliz  
Dawn: porque tan feliz?  
Johanna: por nada, por cierto Ash me dijo que se divirtieron mucho anoche  
Dawn: -se sonrojó de golpe- que te dijo  
Johanna: cosas  
Dawn: como cuales?  
Johanna: no te lo diré  
Dawn: anda, dime  
Johanna: no, mejor anda llama a Ash que el desayuno ya esta listo  
Dawn: y donde esta?  
Johanna: regresó a su habitación para recoger su mochila  
Dawn: pero yo no lo vi  
Johanna: debes ser tan distraída para no verlo, anda ve a llamarlo

Dawn no sabía porque no vio a Ash pero luego supo la razón

Dawn: _"cuando fui a mi habitación"_

De todas maneras ella ya no le tomó importancia, abrió la puerta y encontró a Ash alistando unas últimas cosas

Dawn: Ash  
Ash: si? que sucede?  
Dawn: dice mi mamá que bajes a desayunar  
Ash: enseguida voy, sólo guardo unas cosas y bajo  
Dawn: te puedo preguntar algo?  
Ash: dime  
Dawn: -se sonrojó- sabes donde están mis bragas y mi brasier?  
Ash: -sonrió- toma -las extendió en su mano  
Dawn: donde las tenías?  
Ash: si recuerdas bien tus bragas en mi cabeza y tu brasier lo tiraste  
Dawn: eso no tiene nada que ver!  
Ash: jeje bueno no importa, las puse en mi mochila porque tu mamá vino temprano y si veía esas prendas tiradas en el piso me mataba  
Dawn: ah -comprendió- bueno, pero pudiste avisarme antes de que te fueras, las busque por todas partes  
Ash: jeje lo siento, toma  
Dawn: -recogió sus prendas- vamos a comer  
Ash: -guardo sus últimas cosas- ahora si estoy listo, vamos

Ambos bajaron, Ash dejó su mochila en uno de los sofá de la sala y luego pasó al comedor

Ash: gracias por la comida -y empezó a ingerir sus alimentos en buena forma

Después de esas palabras todo fue silencio, Dawn sabía que ese era el último día con Ash y debido a eso no podía decir nada y Johanna para no incomodar a nadie guardó silencio.

Pasaron 20 minutos largos donde nadie se atrevía a hablar, Ash ya había terminado pero tan sólo dio las gracias

Ash: estuvo delicioso, gracias

Ash se levantó y fue a la sala a descansar un momento antes de partir dejando a madre e hija en el comedor

Johanna: no tienes nada que decirle?  
Dawn: -guardó silencio  
Johanna: si tienes algo que decirle ve, yo te apoyaré en todo  
Dawn: si! -se levantó para ir hablar con su hermano

En la sala estaba Ash sentado relajándose hasta que llega Dawn y se sienta junto a él para hablar

Dawn: y bien Ash, dime  
Ash: que cosa?  
Dawn: en la mañana dijiste que ibas a decirme un secreto  
Ash: a eso, jeje, segura que quieres escucharlo  
Dawn: muy segura  
Ash: pero déjame advertirte que si te lo digo puede que quedas muy decepcionada de mi  
Dawn: - lo estaba pensando  
Ash: por mi cuenta yo prefiero no decírtelo  
Dawn: no importa, de todas formas jamás me harías sentir mal Ash, yo creo en ti y se que jamás me harías daño  
Ash: -sonrió- si eso es lo que quieres  
Dawn: soy toda oídos  
Ash: dime Dawn, recuerdas que ayer mis ojos se tornaron azules  
Dawn: si lo recuerdo, te iba a preguntar sobre eso pero de ahí fue como ... no se como explicarlo, que pasó con tus ojos?  
Ash: es muy simple, como tengo dominio completo del aura, acumule una pequeña cantidad en mis ojos para crear una ilusión  
Dawn: que!  
Ash: como lo oíste, cuando me viste a los ojos, tu caíste en mi ilusión, todo lo que creíste que paso en realidad no sucedió  
Dawn: pero ... se sentía tan real, como pudo suceder  
Ash: el poder del aura es la respuesta, si puedes controlarla a la perfección puedes hacer un sin número de cosas  
Dawn: pero eso significa que ...  
Ash: así es Dawn, aún sigues siendo virgen

Dawn en sus adentros no sabía si estar feliz, furiosa, triste, un mar de confusión la invadió

Ash: lamento que tu primera vez no fuera conmigo, en realidad lo siento pero yo ya elegí a mi chica y aunque si me contuvo demasiado contigo por ese bello cuerpo que posees, no creí que fuera correcto si no te amo  
Dawn: entiendo -se mostró inexpresiva  
Ash: Dawn, si estas molesta conmigo, lo entiendo, no debí jugar así contigo  
Dawn: no, no es eso  
Ash: entonces?  
Dawn: es sólo que, no se ... todo pareció tan real que quisiera que se repita  
Ash: bueno ...  
Dawn: Ash, tu crees que algún día yo pueda tener a un chico como tú?  
Ash: de eso no tengo duda, tu tienes las cualidades emocionales y sobre todo "físicas" -enfatizó eso último- para tener a cualquier hombre rendido a tus pies, pero tienes que elegir sabiamente al que quieras tener por el resto de tu vida  
Dawn: yo ya lo había elegido, pero él también ya había elegido -le salieron un par de lágrimas  
Ash: Dawn ... -con su mano limpiaba las lágrimas- no llores, lamento no poder ser el hombre con el que quieres estar, estoy seguro que algún día encontrarás al chico ideal para ti  
Dawn: gracias por ser sincero conmigo hermano -le plantó un pequeño beso en los labios el cual Ash correspondió

En eso llega Johanna

Johanna: parece que la están pasando bien  
Dawn: si mamá, Ash me contaba sobre sus poderes del aura  
Johanna: ya veo

Ash se levanta y toma la palabra

Ash: bueno Johanna, mi estadía aquí en Sinnoh a sido estupenda, no tengo como pagarte por todo lo que has hecho por mi  
Johanna: no te preocupes Ash, tu también has traído a esta casa un toque más animado de lo que estaba, yo debería ser la que debe agradecerte  
Ash: nada de eso, gracias Johanna siempre te consideraré como mi segunda madre  
Johanna: que cosas dices Ash -se sonrojó un poco  
Ash: y no olvidar a mi amada hermana -hizo levantar a Dawn y la abrazó por el cuello  
Dawn: ... -se quedó con un nudo en la garganta  
Ash: estos días han sido uno de los mejores, me han hecho olvidar algunos problemas que tuve y ahora estoy reanimado  
Johanna: un descanso aquí en Sinnoh te a asentado bien, no?  
Ash: así es y ahora estoy listo para seguir con mi camino

En eso Dawn sorprende tanto a su mamá como a Ash cuando se dio media vuelta y abrazó al pelinegro al mismo tiempo que rompe en llanto

Dawn: Ash! gracias por haberme hecho la chica más afortunada del mundo, siempre tendrás el primer lugar en mi corazón -esto último desconcertó a Johanna- no importa cuan alejado estés de mi, siempre que te recuerde bastará par confortarme -se hundió en su pecho- gracias Ash!

Johanna y Ash estaban conmovidos por las palabras de la peliazul, Ash por su lado se quedó con la palabra en la boca y lo único que atinó fue confortarla entre sus brazos

Ash: ya Dawn, no me voy para siempre, te prometo que volveré a visitarte cuando pueda  
Dawn: me lo prometes? -lo vio directo a los ojos  
Ash: es una promesa

Ash la iba alejar pero antes Dawn le robo un beso en los labios dejando más atónita a su mamá que presenció todo. Johanna iba a decir algo pero Ash le dio una señal para que dejara las cosas así

Unos segundos Ash la siguió abrazando hasta por fin, no debía alargar esa despedidas

Ash: Dawn escucha, no tienes que ponerte triste, desde hace algunos días yo te dije que eras mi hermana y mi hermana jamás debe estar triste, de acuerdo? desde ahora tienes que volverte más fuerte, incluso debes de volverte más fuerte que mi, así que ve entrena, disfruta, relájate, aprovecha y come todo lo que puedas y da lo mejor que ti  
Dawn: -asintió- gracias por todo

La soltó y abrazó a Johanna

Ash: gracias por todo Johanna  
Johanna: no Ash, gracias a ti  
Ash: algún día volveré a visitarlas, pero hasta esa entonces cuídense  
Johanna: tu también Ash, te digo las mismas palabras que le dijiste a Dawn, ve y cuídate

Ash dejó de abrazarla y todos salieron al patio

Ash: bueno eso es todo -lanzó una pokebola liberando a charizard- gracias Dawn, Johanna -ya de había montado en su pokemon y agitaba las manos modo de despedida- nos veremos en otra ocasión -y se fue volando para la región Kalos

Tanto madre como hija también agitaban sus manos despidiéndose del pelinegro, hasta que llegó al horizonte y ya no pudieron verlo

Johanna: me sorprendiste Dawn, no pensé que te guardabas tanto  
Dawn: así es mamá, Ash es todo para mi, y como dijo, soy su hermana y debo mejorar  
Johanna: pero no lo vas a conseguir estando aquí verdad?  
Dawn: así es mamá, voy a empezar un nuevo viaje  
Johanna: ya me lo suponía, vamos adentro -y abrazó a su hija

Mientras tanto en el cielo Ash volaba junto con charizard

Ash: "ahora si, me la he pasado de vago últimamente, es más, ni siquiera me he ejercitado ahora estoy un poco menos en forma, bueno da igual, ahora sólo voy a concentrarme en llegar a Kalos"

**Continuara**


	12. Chapter 12

**Declaración: pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Capitulo 12

**Regreso a Kalos**

Charizard en su forma mega avanzaba sin ningún contratiempo como lo era en esa entonces, la lluvia apareció al salir de Sinnoh y aunque el pokemon de fuego se debilitaba poco a poco Ash le recordaba el duro entrenamiento por el cual pasó para tener la resistencia de hoy en día

Ash: vamos charizard, recuerda nuestros entrenamientos en el océano, que acaso todo a sido en vano?

Charizard negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que dio su rugido característico para después volar con mucho más ímpetu, y fue ese mismo ímpetu que quizá lo sintió la madre naturaleza y posteriormente desaparecer la llovizna.

Ash: falta poco charizard, si sigues así llegaremos a Kalos al atardecer

Charizard dio otro rugido y siguió la ruta prevista

Mientras Ash se acercaba más a la región Kalos, unas 3 chicas estaban teniendo su día, ya que entraban y salían con gran cantidad de bolsas de diversas tiendas del centro comercial de ciudad Luminalia mientras que su acompañante junto con sus pokemon intentaban llevar todo lo que podían.

Clemont: chicas, que no es suficiente con lo que compraron?  
Serena: bueno ...  
May: creo que si

Las 3 chicas miraban al inventor rubio inundado de todas las bolsas que contenían sus compras, la mayor parte eran ropa íntima y productos de belleza que hacían sonrojar al inventor por tener tan cerca ese tipo de ropa y a la vez marear por los olores que desprendían los esmaltes, cremas y demás

Bonny: -le sonó el estómago- tengo hambre hermano, llevamos a comer si?  
Clemont: no hay problema, siempre y cuando me prometan que ya no comprarán más  
Chicas: prometido  
Clemont: bien vamos al patio de comidas

Las chicas comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente mientras que atrás de ellas Clemont y chespin junto a bunnelbi ,que lo ayudaban con las bolsas de compras, suspiraron con pesadez de tanto seguir a las chicas de lado a lado, pero por un descanso y un poco de comida tenían que aguantarse y seguir.

Las chicas se habían adelantado demasiado ya que Clemont caminaba al paso de una tortuga por el cansancio. El rubio después de unos minutos llegó al patio de comidas, sin embargo sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudo debido a la impresión

Clemont: aquí no cabe ni un alfiler! -y dejó caer las bolsas al igual que sus pokemons que se tiraron al suelo por un descanso

El inventor veía hacia todas partes para tener un indicio de donde se metió su hermana y sus amigas, no logró ver nada debido a la cantidad de personas que recorrían ese lugar y al igual que sus pokemon se tiró al piso a descansar sin importar lo que le digan las personas a su alrededor

Clemont: porque! porque me pasa esto a mi! -lloraba de manera cómica a la misma vez que se maldecía  
Bonny: hermano, que haces ahí -se asomó por detrás de él  
Clemont: como que hago aquí! ustedes me abandonaron -seguía llorando  
Bonny: no exageres hermano, ven conmigo, allá encontramos un lugar para comer  
Clemont: hmm -empezaba a calmarse- vamos

Ambos llegaron al lugar dicho, 1 mesa para 6 personas en donde cabían perfectamente los 4 y las bolsas que llevaban

Clemont: y donde están May y Serena?  
Bonny: es obvio no? fueron a comprar  
Clemont: cierto! -se avergonzó un poco- bueno hasta que lleguen -miró una cola muy larga- dormiré un poco  
Bonny: espera hermano primero debes ...  
Clemont: shhh -la calló- ahora lo único que quiero es descansar, no es así chicos

Sus pokemon asintieron

Clemont: así que déjame en paz y por mi parte pueden traerme lo que quiera que muero de hambre  
Bonny: como tu digas hermano

Clemont al poco rato se durmió y Bonny aprovechó el momento para quitarle su billetera y de inmediato fue con sus amigas

Bonny: no fue como lo que me pidieron pero conseguí algo mejor -sacó la billetera de su hermano  
May: perfecto, ahora podemos ordenar lo que quieras  
Serena: dime Bonny, Clemont no te dijo que quería comer?  
Bonny: me dijo que le ordenarán cualquier cosa  
Serena: bueno en ese caso ...

Clemont sentado estaba inclinado en su espaldar para relajarse, estuvo así un largo tiempo ignorando lo que pudiera estar pasando a su alrededor, estaba profundamente dormido con una burbuja en su nariz al igual que chespin y bunnelbi.

Empezó a tener un sueño en donde construía su más grande inventó, reía como un científico loco y como buen sueño termina pronto, este sueño de Clemont terminó con su invento explotando en su cara

Bonny: hermano, hermano -lo movía suavemente  
Clemont: AAA! -se despertó de golpe y agitado- que ... que pasó? -confundido  
Bonny: te quedaste dormido, eso pasó  
Clemont: sólo fue un sueño, no! mi obra maestra -lloraba cómicamente  
Bonny: ya tranquilízate hermano que nos avergüenzas

Y en efecto, la escena que montó Clemont llamó la atención de los presentes que estaban alrededor haciendo ruborizar de manera notable a su hermana y sus amigas por la vergüenza

Clemont: lo siento, no quise llamar la atención  
May: dejemos eso atrás -cerró el tema- mejor a comer!  
Bonny: al fin, ya me moría de hambre  
Clemont: por cierto, que me trajeron?  
Serena: esto -le pasó su bandeja  
Clemont: esto ... esto ... esto  
Bonny: no de nuevo -suspiró  
Clemont: esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado este día! -gritó y de inmediato empezó a devorar su comida

Dejando atrás esas escenas embarazosas que montó Clemont y una vez que los 4 y sus pokemons descansaron y comieron, era hora de regresar, por parte del inventor estaba feliz porque ya acababa el día y sólo tenía que ir al centro pokemon para dejar las bolsas de sus amigas ya que las de su hermana no eran tantas.

Durante el trayecto Bonny divisó un puesto de helados y de inmediato surge la duda, que sabor escogerá

Bonny: chicas vamos por un helado  
Serena: perfecto, ahora me vendría bien uno  
May: digo lo mismo, vamos  
Clemont: chicas espérenme -pero fue demasiado tarde ellas ya se adelantaron- ja! -bufó- de todas maneras yo tengo el dinero para pagarles -buscó en su bolsillo su billetera- un momento ... -buscaba por todos lado- donde esta? -seguía buscando- donde está mi billetera! -gritó y después cayó en cuenta a la responsable- Bonny!

Resignado y con un aura deprimente por el duro golpe que recibió su billetera, fue a dar tope con sus amigas que estaban decidiendo que sabor escogerían

Clemont: Bonny -lo dijo calmado- no has visto mi billetera?  
Bonny: claro hermano, aquí tienes -se la entregó  
Clemont: pero -la sacudió para ver si salía aunque sea una pequeña moneda- pero si no hay nada  
Bonny: tu tuviste la culpa hermano, yo te iba a pedir dinero pero me calaste y te dormiste y no tuve de otra que quitarle la billetera y ya sabes el resto  
Clemont: no! -cayó de rodillas- este no ha sido mi día  
May: no te pongas así Clemont, mira el lado bueno  
Clemont: y cual es ese lado! -lo dijo casi gritando  
May: calma, toma, el tuyo es de vainilla  
Clemont: mi favorito  
May: ves, ese es lado bueno de este día  
Clemont: si como no -sarcástico empezó a lamer su helado  
Serena: listo todos con su helado

Todos asintieron

Serena: regresemos que anochece

Clemont en su mente pedía que no haya más escalas a su destino, lo único que quería era llegar al centro pokemon y librarse de todas esas bolsas que cargaba junto con sus pokemon. Y como si arceus lo escuchase, avanzaron sin contratiempos

Clemont: si ya lo puedo ver, el centro pokemon esta muy cerca  
Bonny: ánimo hermano, ya casi llegamos

Estaban a unas 3 cuadras de llegar, caminaban normalmente hasta que se detuvieron en seco al ver una sombra en forma de dragón sobrepasarlos, de inmediato alzaron su vista para identificar la silueta. May y Serena de inmediato reconocieron al individuo y un brillo adornó sus ojos

May y Serena: Ash! -gritaron al unísono y de inmediato intercambiaron miradas

Bonny al principio no supo quien era pero luego de lo mencionado por sus amigas se puso feliz de que su amigo regreso a Kalos

Bonny: hermano Ash ya regresó!  
Clemont: "menudo día este"

Las chicas no esperaron y salieron corriendo a encontrarse con lo que es para Bonny su amigo y casi hermano y para las otras chicas su persona especial

Clemont: no de nuevo, porque siempre me dejan abandonado -y con una aura deprimente avanzo a paso lento para alcanzarlas

Ash y su charizard viajaron directo hacia Kalos, ningún contratiempo los detuvo ni siquiera cuando el pokemon de fuego empezaba a tener hambre, el entrenador le prometio recompensarle después a lo que el pokemon acato con la orden que le dieron y viajo sin descanso alguno. Ash ya había llegado a Kalos y faltaba poco para llegar a ciudad Luminalia, durante el poco trayecto que avanzó unas personas lo reconocieron y empezaron a aplaudirle por tener el privilegio por así decirle de ver a su campeón recorriendo sus tierras.

Unos minutos más volando ya llegó a ciudad Luminalia y ahora se dirigía al centro pokemon, desde el cielo pudo observar a sus amigos Clemont y Bonny y a las chicas que le debían una explicación, May y Serena. Los sobrepasó pensando que lo alcanzarían pronto para darle el tiempo suficiente para dejar a charizard al cuidado de la enfermera Joy

Ash: ya llegamos charizard, buen trabajo amigo, te mereces un descanso

El pokemon rugió como si algo se le olvidara al entrenador

Ash: ah es cierto, tu recompensa, verás en este momento no tengo nada que darte pero te prometo que mañana te daré algo muy especial

Charizard rugió con algo de duda pero confiaba en su entrenador

Ash: bueno hasta mañana Charizard, regresa

Ash ya había guardado a su pokemon y en ese preciso momento las voces familiares de las chicas que le debían una explicación se oían cada vez más cerca

Ash: "ya llegaron" -pensó

May y Serena con el mismo paso corrieron lo más rápido posible por reencontrase con Ash, lo vieron guardar a charizard y de inmediato lo alcanzaron

May y Serena: Ash! -gritaron al unísono

Bonny apenas les seguía el paso por ser menor pero hizo todo lo posible por alcanzarlas

May y Serena se acercaban cada vez más a Ash, pero este las detuvo en seco con su mirada y con un poco de ayuda de su aura que las intimidó enseguida.

Ash: que creen que hacen? -lo dijo fríamente

Las chicas dejaron atrás sus ánimos y enseguida bajaron la mirada por lo que le hicieron al pelinegro la último vez. Bonny sin tener nada en cuenta, fue directo hacia un Ash que no le hizo nada y lo abrazó

Bonny: hola Ash! cuanto tiempo sin verte, te extrañé mucho  
Ash: hola Bonny -le acarició la cabeza- yo también te extrañé, como has estado  
Bonny: de lo mejor, me la he pasado bien con mi hermano, con Serena y con May  
Ash: encerio? -sonrió de manera impresionada- te las ha pasado bien con ellas?

Bonny asintió y al mismo tiempo llegó Clemont notando el cambio de actitud de sus amigas

Clemont: ah ah ah -respiraba pesadamente- estoy exhausto -cayó al sueño al igual que chespin y bunnelbi  
Ash: Clemont, amigo!  
Clemont: Ash! -recobró algo de energías y se levantó- amigo! como has estado  
Ash: de lo mejor Clemont, unas vacaciones me han venido bien  
Clemont: me alegra escuchar eso

Ese fue el último comentario y de ahí todo fue silencio, todos se adentraron al centro pokemon, Ash se mostraba algo incómodo, Bonny y Clemont estaban alegres de volver a ver a su amigo y Serena y May sólo entraron con la cabeza abajo. Ya adentro, el inventor harto de cargar con todo, dejó las cosas en una mesa liberándose de todo el peso que cargaba, lo mismo hicieron chespin y bunnelbi

Clemont: al fin! soy libre! -gritó  
Ash: veo que te liberaste de un gran peso  
Clemont: no te lo imaginas  
Ash: ya lo creo  
Clemont: no quiero ser descortés contigo Ash, se que recién llegaste pero en verdad estoy cansado, me voy a casa  
Bonny: pero hermano ...  
Ash: tranquila Bonny entiende a tu hermano, en verdad esta cansado y se merece un descanso  
Bonny: pero yo quiero estar contigo  
Ash: no te exasperes, no me iré a ningún lado, mañana podemos hacer cualquier cosa pero ahora debes ir con tu hermano  
Bonny: si! -como si fuera una orden ella lo entendió perfectamente ya que le tenía un gran aprecio  
Clemont: bueno Ash, me retiro, mañana hablaremos  
Ash: ve tranquilo, descansa  
Clemont: eso es lo que haré, hasta mañana  
Bonny: hasta mañana Ash  
Ash: hasta mañana chicos  
Clemont: hasta mañana Serena, May  
Bonny: mañana nos veremos chicas

Ellas sólo se despidieron agitando levemente su mano. Clemont agradeció a chespin y bunnelbi por la ayuda que le prestaron para luego guardarlos en sus pokebolas, de inmediato recogió las bolsas de su hermana y junto a ella dejaron el centro pokemon dejando a solas a Ash, May, Serena

Ash: ahora que se fueron, tienen algo que decirme -se dirigió de manera seria a las 2

May quería hablar pero enseguida le invadió un temor al mirar los ojos llenos de furio y dolor de Ash, lo mismo pasó con Serena. Las chicas pasaron 5 largos minutos sin pronunciar ninguna palabra y fue el mismo Ash el que tuvo que enfrentarlas

Ash: si no van a decirme algo es mejor que se retiren, no las quiero ver -lo dijo casi como una orden

Las chicas se estremecieron al oír el tono de voz del entrenador, pero por puro instinto May fue la primera en reaccionar y hacerle frente

May: Ash yo ... -pero en ese mismo momento se ahogó entre sus propias palabras  
Serena: Ash yo ... -le pasó lo mismo que a May

Sus voces empezaron a quebrase a tal punto de empezar a llorar levemente, eso enfureció un poco más el entrenador

Ash: no sé porque van a llorar -serio- si van decirme algo las quiero ver completamente seguras, hasta eso cojan sus bolsas, vayan a su habitación y piensen lo que me van a decir! -lo último lo dijo casi gritando

Las chicas obedecieron de inmediato, cogieron sus respectivas bolsas y fueron a su habitación para pensar en como empezarían y lo que deberían hablar sobre sus acciones. Ash por su parte sabía que la enfermera presenció toda esa escena incómoda y fue a disculparse al mismo tiempo para pedir una habitación

Ash: lo siento enfermera, no debí armar ese alboroto aquí, discúlpame  
Joy: no te preocupes, pude ver que tenían algunos problemas, lo mejor será que arreglen las cosas  
Ash: voy a intentarlo, pero hasta entonces puedes prestarme una habitación  
Joy: con gusto, toma -le entregó un par de llaves- puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras  
Ash: gracias, pero sólo estaré aquí hasta mañana  
Joy: es un gran honor poder hospedar al campeón  
Ash: ya lo sabias  
Joy: todo Kalos sabe quien eres, podrías tomarte una foto conmigo?  
Ash: no hay ningún problema

Y como si fuera magia, la enfermera Joy sacó una cámara y de inmediato puso un cronómetro y corrió junto con Ash antes de que la cámara dispare

Ash: así esta bien -sonrió  
Joy: si -se aferró a su brazo

La cámara disparo y enseguida la foto quedó plasmada, Ash abrazado por la enfermera Joy delante del mostrador

Joy: esta perfecta, gracias campeón  
Ash: sólo dime Ash  
Joy: gracias Ash  
Ash: de nada  
Joy: podría pedirte un último favor  
Ash: si, cual?  
Joy: podrías darme tu autógrafo -se empezó a sonrojar  
Ash: claro, no hay problema, dame una pluma y te lo doy  
Joy: pero ... no quiero un simple autógrafo -su sonrojo adquiría más fuerza  
Ash: entonces? -se extrañó del sonrojo de la enfermera  
Joy: quiero que me las firmes -lo susurró en su oído de manera coqueta y abrió ligeramente su blusa dando vista a sus senos que tenían un tamaño considerable  
Ash: "otra" -pensó resignado- no hay problema  
Joy: enserio -se puso extremadamente feliz  
Ash: claro, sólo terminemos con esto pronto  
Joy: si si -le extendió un bolígrafo- pero aquí nos pueden ver  
Ash: relájate, sólo estamos nosotros, nada malo podría pasar  
Joy: de acuerdo -algo insegura

Joy se puso frente a Ash y desabotonó su blusa hasta la mitad e inmediatamente se desabrochó su brasier para que firme sus senos sin ningún problema. Ash por su parte dio una ligera risa mientras empezó a plasmar su firma

Joy: sucede algo? -dijo ruborizada y casi como un gemido por el contacto de la pluma en sus senos  
Ash: nada, es sólo que, tu las tienes más grandes que las otras enfermeras  
Joy: que! -dio un fuerte gemido al mismo tiempo que Ash termino de firmar  
Ash: bien, esta listo, toma -le devolvió la pluma  
Joy: eh! si! muchas gracias Ash  
Ash: de nada

Inmediatamente la enfermera abrocho su brasier pero no abotonó su camisa para poder ver la firma de su campeón

Ash: te gusta mi firma  
Joy: claro, no se compara con nada y no la puedo dejar de ver  
Ash: -sonrió- es un buen gesto de tu parte, pero cúbrete que alguien puede pensar mal de ti -le guiñó  
Joy: -se ruborizó más de la cuenta- como digas -y rápidamente abotonó su camisa  
Ash: puedes verlo en la noche, cuando nadie te vea  
Joy: -cada vez quedaba más embobada con su presencia y quedó perdida en los ojos chocolates del entrenador  
Ash: podrías hacerme un favor  
Joy: eh! -salió de su trance- si, en que te puedo ayudar?  
Ash: podrías preparar 3 cafés, uno es para mi, me muero de frío, y los otros dos son para 2 personas  
Joy: enseguida te los preparo

Ash fue a sentarse en uno de las mesas mientras que la enfermera de inmediato fue a preparar la orden del campeón

Ash: "ahora, que tengo que hacer" -pensaba con dificultad- "se que ambas tienen sus puntos en contra pero no se que hacer ... lo mejor será seguir como siempre"

Ash esperaba sentado hasta que alguna de las chicas haga su presencia, esperaba y esperaba y nadie aparecía ni siquiera la enfermera Joy, miró hacia la ventana donde el anochecer estaba por caer y una ligera llovizna empezaba. Los minutos pasaron hasta que al fin, ambas chicas juntas se postraron frente al entrenador que no abandonó su actitud sería hacia ellas

Ash: y bien? ya están listas

Ambas chicas asintieron con la cabeza

Ash: siéntense que esto va durar un poco

Sin protesta ni queja ambas chicas obedecieron a Ash

Ash: antes que nada quiero decirles que si una de ustedes empieza a dudar, no quiero que vuelva a hablar, entendido?

Ambas volvieron a asentir

Ash: bien? quien empieza?

Ambas se veían de reojo, ninguna de ellas tenía el valor de hablar

Ash: no quieren? esta bien, empecemos orden, primero vas tú Serena y luego vas tu May

Serena maldecía su suerte pero era el momento adecuado de aclarar las cosas con su amado, pero antes de hablar llegó la enfermera Joy con el pedido de Ash

Joy: listo Ash, aquí están los 3 cafés que me pediste  
Ash: gracias Joy  
Joy: de nada  
Ash: Joy esto es un poco privado y si no te molesta, pondrías tu ...  
Joy: comprendo, tranquilo Ash  
Ash: gracias Joy

La enfermera se retiró dejando a los 3 jóvenes completamente a solas, Ash le paso un café a Serena y otro a May

Ash: tomen eso para que se relajen

Serena dio un pequeño sorbo y estaba lista para hablar

Ash: bien Serena, que tienes que decirme?

Continuara


	13. Chapter 13

**He aquí la continuación, lamento no poder responder comentarios, no soy muy bueno en eso que digamos, quizá en una ocasión lo haga pero no será hoy. Espero que disfruten el capítulo **

* * *

**Declaración: pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Capitulo 13

**Confrontación: Serena**

La noche empezaba a amenazar a la región Kalos, y precisamente en ciudad Luminalia la ligera llovizna que comenzó hace un rato empezó a cesar, no obstante la tormenta no empezaba dentro del centro pokemon de la misma ciudad, ahora era el momento de desatar todo lo que se tienen ahogado en sus cuerpos las 3 personas que empezaban a hablar sobre sus acciones

Ash: bien Serena, que tienes que decirme

Antes de hablar la pelimiel dio otro pequeño sorbo a su café

Ash: y bien?  
Serena: Ash yo te pido que me perdones  
Ash: jajaja -empezó a reír moderadamente- no me hagas esto que es gracioso

Serena lo miraba extrañada al igual que May como si hubiera dicho alguna clase de chiste

Ash: -dejó de reír en seco- no vengas aquí sólo a pedirme perdón, que eso no lo conseguirás tan fácil de mi parte  
Serena: Ash yo de verdad lo siento, fui una completa tonta y no debí decirte aquello de forma tan fría .. -se quedó pensando  
Ash: continúa, vas bien  
Serena: no quise arruinar nuestra amistad y de verdad desde el día que te dije ha sido un martirio para mi tratar de afrontarlo todos los días, aún tengo en mi mente lo que te dije esa noche  
Ash: yo también tengo bien grabado las palabras que usaste contra mi  
Serena: pero no fue mi intención!  
Ash: a no? entonces porque lo dijiste! -levantó la voz  
Serena: porque yo ... yo ... -no se decidía  
Ash: tu que! anda dímelo! -esta vez gritó creando un ambiente más tenso  
Serena: no puedo decírtelo  
Ash: a no y porque? que no soy digno de escucharte? qué no soy lo suficientemente agradable?  
Serena: no es eso  
Ash: entonces porque mierda no lo dices!

Serena y May quedaron en silencio, Ash de verdad estaba sacando todo lo que estaba escondiendo

Serena: porque yo -su tono adquiría fuerza  
Ash: tu que! habla de una vez!  
Serena: porque yo TE AMO ASH! -lo gritó lo más que pudo

Ash estaba analizando lo que acabó de decir la pelimiel, con su poder del aura confirmo que lo que dijo era legítimo. May estaba que ardía en celos y rabia porque no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra y porque no podía afrontar la verdad de Serena

Ash: enserio? -sarcástico- es enserio?  
Serena: así es Ash TE AMO! y no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea en ti  
Ash: pues lo que me dijiste esa noche no demuestra lo que me dices  
Serena: esa noche yo no estaba en condiciones y lo sabes además me dolía por tu partida y lo dije para desahogarme y por eso estoy totalmente arrepentida de mis acciones  
Ash: no te creo  
Serena: pero yo ...  
Ash: cállate! -le gritó- ese día heriste mi corazón, en verdad yo te apreciaba y ahora vienes y me dices que me amas, porque juegas así conmigo  
Serena: no es eso, sólo que no podía decírtelo  
Ash: ah! -sarcástico- no podías decírmelo, pero porque ahora si puedes?  
Serena: porque yo de verdad me di cuenta de mi error y de lo que perdí ese día en que te fuiste  
Ash: ah? enserio? y que perdiste? -seguía sarcástico  
Serena: al amor de mi vida! -gritó y empezó a sollozar levemente- de verdad lo siento Ash, yo no quería lastimarte de esa forma, no fue mi intención -y empezó a llorar  
Ash: silencio! te dije que nada de lloriqueos

Serena en ese instante hizo todo lo que pudo para calmarse

Ash: Serena, en mi cabeza aún retumban las crueles palabras que me dijiste ese día, tu lo recuerdas  
Serena: -movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación pero a Ash no le gustó eso  
Ash: respóndeme, en estos momentos no estoy para tus patéticos gestos de niña mimada  
Serena: si lo recuerdo Ash -habló enseguida pero al mismo tiempo unas punzadas sacudían su corazón por ser tratada de esa forma  
Ash: entonces quiero que repitas esas palabras  
Serena: yo ...  
Ash: que las repitas! -le ordenó  
Serena: perdóname Ash  
Ash: eso no es lo que te dije, ahora si no quieres ser insultada de verdad es mejor que repitas esas palabras  
Serena: esta bien ...

**Flashback**

Ash se había coronado campeón regional de Kalos, él iba a volver a su casa en Kanto al día siguiente y antes de partir y para celebrar su logro, sus compañeros de viaje por esa región le organizaron una pequeña fiesta en su honor.

La fiesta se llevó a cabo en la casa de Clemont, ahí sólo estaban Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonny y Clembot celebrando, Meyer, el papá de los rubios, no se encontraba ya que tenía que hacer un trabajo para el profesor Sycamore y tuvo que salir de la ciudad.

En esa entonces, Serena se había dejado crecer su melena miel y ahora usaba la misma ropa que cuando empezó su viaje con Ash. La fiesta estaba en su máximo apogeo, cerca de las 10 de la noche y a Bonny ya le entró sueño

Bonny: hermano, tengo sueño -le dijo tambaleando  
Clemont: Bonny -la sujeto- será mejor que descanses  
Bonny: zzzzz -ya se durmió  
Clemont: vaya niña, bien chicos esto ha sido todo por hoy, por mi parte voy a acostar a Bonny y luego voy a dormir  
Ash: no te preocupes Clemont  
Clemont: mañana en la mañana te acompañaremos al aeropuerto

Los chicos dejaron una cara triste por recordad que Ash tenía que irse por unos días a Kanto

Clemont: buenas noches chicos  
Ash y Serena: buenas noches Clemont  
Clemont: vamos Clembot, ayúdame con Bonny  
Clembot: enseguida señor

El inventor junto con su hermana y máquina se retiraron dejando solos a la pareja de Ash y Serena

Ash: aaaah! -boztezó- también deberíamos irnos a dormir, necesito energías para mañana  
Serena: aún no -su tono era más seductor  
Ash: ah?  
Serena: porque tenemos que irnos ahora, si la noche es joven  
Ash: que dices Serena -sonrió- de seguro el cansancio te afecta  
Serena: nada de eso Ash, esta noche aún no acaba para nosotros  
Ash: bueno -dio un suspiro- entonces si dices que la noche es joven, que quieres hacer?  
Serena: ya que lo preguntaste -se levantó- que te parece si jugamos -lo dijo coqueta  
Ash: que quieres jugar?  
Serena: por casualidad encontré esto -sacó un mazo de cartas- juguemos  
Ash: no le veo lo interesante en jugar eso ahora  
Serena: pero no es sólo eso  
Ash: entonces?  
Serena: apostaremos  
Ash: ja! -bufó- y que quieres apostar  
Serena: espera un momento

Serena se retiró de la sala y entró a la cocina en busca de algo, Ash por su parte estaba extrañado de la actitud de su amiga de Kalos, aunque sinceramente el pensaba que ya era normal porque lo hacía a diario

Serena: ya volví -trajo unas 4 botellas de cerveza  
Ash: Serena! de dónde sacaste eso?  
Serena: Clemont las tenía reservadas para todos nosotros, pero como su papá se fue ya no las abrió  
Ash: no creo que sea correcto abrirlas sin permiso  
Serena: tranquilo, antes de irse Clemont me dijo que podía cojer algunas  
Ash: segura?  
Serena: completamente  
Ash: -suspiró otra vez- entonces, que es lo que quieres hacer  
Serena: haremos esto, si alguien de nosotros pierde un juego tendrá que tomarse un cuarto de la botella  
Ash: de acuerdo  
Serena: a pero eso no es todo, además de eso, cada 2 juegos perdidos tendremos que quitarnos una prenda -se sonrojó  
Ash: segura? no quiero presionarte si gano, sabes que me gustan que cumplan con lo que dicen  
Serena: segura, estoy lista para esto  
Ash: bien, empecemos

El juego de naipes empezó, acomodaron la mesita de adorno en el centro de la sala mientras que ambos se sentaron a un extremo de esta. El primer juego lo ganó Ash, y como era la apuesta, Serena tenía que beber 1/4 de la botella de cerveza lo cual lo hizo de golpe

Ash: Serena, no deberías beber de golpe, podrías marearte de inmediato  
Serena: no te preocupes, mejor concéntrate que esta vez te ganaré

El segundo juego comenzó, Ash de nuevo ganó y Serena además de ya beber media botella de cerveza, tuvo que quitarse una prenda

Ash: gané! -victorioso- ahora cumple Serena

Serena sin dudarlo y a la primera se levantó y con unos sensuales movimientos se quitó lentamente su blusa negra y luego la tiró al suelo

Serena: esto no acaba Ash, continuemos  
Ash: como quieras

Las cosas se calentaron cuando Ash ganó otros 2 juegos, Serena ya se había bebido una botella entera ella sola y además tenía que quitarse otra prenda, ella se levantó y puso sus manos en el cierre de su falda, pero ...

Ash: vamos, quítatela!  
Serena: aún no -retiró sus manos del cierre- aún es temprano para que me la quite, juguetón! -le guiñó

Ash quedó decepcionado al ver que Serena se quitó sus zapatos en vez de su falda, sin embargo ese fue el detonante para que Ash ganara temperatura en su cuerpo para ir por todo y dejar desnuda a su amiga, sin duda su lado pervertido ganó terreno en su cabeza.

El juego continuó, Serena aprovechó lo ansioso que estaba Ash y ganó 6 juegos seguidos. Ash tuvo que beber una botella y media además de quitarse 3 prendas. Cuando se quitó la primera el fue inteligente y lo único que se quitó fue su gorra

Serena: eso no es justo Ash, tu gorra no cuenta  
Ash: porque? qué yo sepa la gorra es una prenda  
Serena: bueno si, pero ...

Serena no tenía argumento y sólo se aguantó. La segunda prenda que se quitó Ash fueron sus zapatos y la tercera fueron sus calcetines, Serena tenía la vista puesta en Ash ya que si ganaba otros dos juegos su amigo tendría que quitarse su camisa o sus pantalones.

El juego siguió, lamentablemente sólo quedaron con una Serena sin su sombrero, su blusa, sus zapatos y sus calcetines y Ash sin su gorra, sus zapatos, sus calcetines y para decepción de Serena se le olvidó que tenía puesta una correa. Eso fue todo lo que se quitaron porque ya no había más cerveza, ambos se tomaron en total 2 botellas cada uno, Ash estaba fresco pero Serena empezaba a marearse

Ash: bien Serena, yo sé que allá hay más cerveza, quieres seguir jugando?  
Serena: si! no me voy a quedar sólo con mi brasier y mi falda mientras que tu tienes todo puesto  
Ash: jeje ... si tu lo dices, ve por más cerveza  
Serena: que clase de caballero le pide a una dama que vaya a traer algo  
Ash: jeje, tienes razón, enseguida traigo más cerveza

Ash fue a la cocina y de inmediato regresó con 1 java de cerveza

Ash: no sabía que Clemont guardaba cerveza en su casa, atrás ay una fila de javas  
Serena: yo tampoco lo sabía, pero basta de charla, sigamos  
Ash: prepárate que voy con todo  
Serena: pero ahora, ya que trajiste más de la cuenta, el que pierda se toma 1 botella completa  
Ash: que! estás hablando enserio! eso es mucho incluso para mi  
Serena: que pasa Ash? acaso te asusta perder con una mujer  
Ash: tu te lo buscaste Serena, que empiece el juego

Ash decidido y sin dejarse intimidar por su amiga, ganó otros dos juegos y el momento que estaba esperando llegó, a Serena le tocaba quitarse su falda o su brasier

Ash: bien Serena -la veía maliciosamente- que te vas a quitar  
Serena: disfruta por ahora que yo voy a ganar  
Ash: como digas

Serena se paró y ahora si agarró el cierre de su falda, pero antes de quitársela hizo sufrir un poco a Ash, movía lentamente sus caderas al mismo tiempo que la alzaba un poco dando vista a sus bragas que eran de color blanco dando una excelente marcado

Serena: dime Ash, te gusta?  
Ash: -sólo se quedó callado mientas observaba detenidamente los movimientos de su amiga  
Serena: te gusta! tu silencio lo dice todo  
Ash: -no se inmutó por lo que dijo

Serena seguía con su juegos, alzar su falda sin duda le gustaba al entrenador ya que abría los ojos más de la cuenta, ya lista se dio media vuelta inclinó su cuerpo para que el pelinegro pueda ver todo su culo. Se retiró lentamente su falda y cuando lo hizo se quedó en esa posición esperando la reacción de su amigo

Ash: Serena, tienes un culo tan ... tan perfecto

Ash tenía la mirada fija en su amiga, las bragas blancas marcaban perfectamente esa zona prohibida para muchos, tenía el culo levantado por lo excitaba que estaba y más aún porque conservaba su figura, por lo apretado que se encontraban sus bragas se podían apreciar de reojo esa otra zona prohibida bien definida, una "Y" perfecta que se formaba en su entrepierna estaba pidiendo a gritos por atención del azabache

Serena miraba la cara que puso el entrenador al recorrer su vista por su cuerpo y lo tomó como una alabanza, de inmediato cambió su posición y se sentó desilusionado al entrenador

Ash: vamos Serena, muévete otra vez  
Serena: eres un pervertido Ash  
Ash: al igual que tu Serena  
Serena: jijiji continuemos

El juego continuó, Serena logró quitarle la camisa y el pantalón a su amigo, su cuerpo realmente estaba caliente debido a los músculos de su amigo y a los efectos del alcohol que había ingerido. Ambos ya sólo traían puesta su ropa íntima, para Serena era su triunfo si ganaba y lo haría a toda costa. El juego continuo, Ash ganó 3 juegos y Serena sólo uno, para suerte del pelinegro Serena tuvo que quitarse su brasier el cual se lo retiró lentamente dejando en libertad a sus senos que estaban firmes por el erotismo que deambulaba por el aire, luego de eso ella dejó su brasier en la cabeza de su amigo, lo efectos del alcohol ya habían hecho su presencia tanto en la pelimiel como el pelinegro, ambos estaban listos para lo que venía. El último juego y Ash fue el ganador

Ash: gané! quítate esas bragas Serena! y muéstrate lo que escondes

Esta vez a Serena ya le importaba un comino estar desnuda frente a su amigo, el plan que ideo se ejecutó a la perfección y Ash había caído en ese, de inmediato se levantó y Ash hizo lo mismo, se quitó sus bragas dando a luz su intimidad que ya estaba húmeda, Ash estaba muy sonrojado debido al alcohol y por la vista que tenía

Ash: es muy ...

No dijo nada más porque Serena enseguida le tiró sus bragas en la cara y antes de quitárselas ella ya se había lanzado encima de él sobre el sofá y empezaron a besarse como si su vida dependiera de eso

Ash: Serena ...  
Serena: -lo calló a besos- este es mi regalo por haber conseguido el campeonato  
Ash: yo ...

Serena lo seguía besando y Ash estaba cediendo debido a que ya estaba caliente por ver a su amiga desnuda y por todo lo que había ingerido

Ash: nos pueden escuchar  
Serena: no me importa, que sepan lo que hicimos  
Ash: pero ...  
Serena: shhh relájate  
Ash: será mejor montar una barrera  
Serena: ah?  
Ash: tranquila -levantó una especie de cámara azul que rodeaba toda la sala  
Ash: ahora si nadie nos puede escuchar, continuemos

Serena de inmediato había sentido el miembro de su amigo rozando su vientre, no lo dudó ni un segundo y de inmediato le quitó el bóxer teniendo una vista de la gran virilidad de su amigo

Serena: es enorme Ash!  
Ash: -el sólo la besaba  
Serena: ya no aguanto Ash! -estaba extasiada- voy hacerlo ahora

Ash no puso pretexto y la siguió besando, Serena estaba rozando su vagina con el miembro de su amigo sin tratar de que la penetre, estaba así un momento hasta que Ash la detuvo en seco

Ash: alto Serena -se apartó de ella  
Serena: que sucede? no te gusta -le hablaba coqueta  
Ash: no es eso, sólo quiero saber porque lo haces  
Serena: ya te lo dije, es tu regalo por lograr conseguir el campeonato  
Ash: sólo eso?  
Serena: si, que tiene de malo  
Ash: algunas cosas, pero -utilizo su poder de aura para saber sus intenciones- quiero saber la verdadera razón  
Serena: es la verdad Ash, ahora ven aquí y hazme sentir una mujer, te necesito dentro de mí  
Ash: yo también quiero lo mismo, pero no voy a moverme hasta que me digas la verdadera razón  
Serena: ya te la dije -se acercó- es un regalo de mi parte  
Ash: mientes  
Serena: no miento

Ash dejó su lado pervertido y empezaba a razonar, incluso con los efectos del alcohol sobre él, no se dejó dominar, pero por el otro lado Serena estaba extasiada y profundamente caliente, lo único que quería era tener sexo con Ash y el alcohol no la ayudaba a razonar. Debido a eso de una muestra de amor empezaba a pasar a una discusión

Ash: admítelo Serena, esa no es la razón por la que quieres tener sexo  
Serena: que estás sordo o que! es un regalo, que eres idiota para no aprovechar este cuerpo que te ofrezco  
Ash: en primera no soy idiota, y en segunda, se que tienes un cuerpo perfecto pero no voy a caer en tu juego  
Serena: eres un tonto -se acercó- que no quieres tocar esto -ella acaricio sus senos- o esto -esta vez pasó sus dedos por su vagina- sólo un idiota negaría esto  
Ash: ya te lo dije, no soy idiota y si eso es lo que piensas de mi, será mejor que me retire de aquí  
Serena: Ash, si te vas te juro que te arrepentirás  
Ash: ya lo estoy haciendo -recogió su ropa para luego irse  
Serena: Ash no te vayas! -lo amenazaba  
Ash: mírame -empezó a alejarse  
Serena: Ash! regresa aquí!  
Ash: -no le hizo caso y cuando estaba ya en el marco de la puerta Serena estalló  
Serena: ERES UN IDIOTA ASH KETCHUMP, UN ESTÚPIDO NIÑO INMADURO QUE NO SABE LO QUE SE PIERDE, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE EN MI VIDA, ME ARREPIENTO DE HABERTE CONOCIDO POBRE IDIOTA!- gritó todo lo que pudo  
Ash: eso es lo que quieres -lo dijo calmado  
Serena: ALÉJATE DE MI VISTA, LÁRGATE Y NO VUELVAS! -seguía gritando  
Ash: tienes suerte de que haya puesto esa barrera aural para que no nos escucharan  
Serena: me importa una mierda!  
Ash: ... -no dijo nada y se retiró

Al momento de que Ash se fue, se desvaneció la barrera y dejó a Serena desnuda y embriagada en la sala

Serena: vaya estúpido resulto ser ... ahh! -gemía de dolor- creo que voy a ...

Serena corrió rápidamente al baño donde expulsó todo el líquido que había ingerido hace rato, al momento de terminar, además de dejarle un mal sabor de boca pudo recobrar un poco de su razón y empezó a sentirse culpable de lo que le dijo a su amigo

Serena: mi cabeza! -hizo un gimoteo

Serena ya sin energías hizo el esfuerzo para ponerse su ropa interior y adentrarse en la habitación de Bonny donde quedó dormida al instante

La noche pasó rápido, eran aproximadamente las 6 de la mañana, Ash con una gran fuerza de voluntad contuvo sus ganas de irse sin despedirse, pero sus amigos no lo merecían y espero a que despertaran, hasta entonces limpió todo el desastre que hizo ayer. Los hermanos fueron los primeros en aparecer y ya estaban listos para acompañar a su amigo al aeropuerto

Bonny y Clemont: buenos días Ash  
Ash: buenos días chicos  
Clemont: como amaneciste  
Ash: créeme, no lo quieres saber  
Bonny: pasó algo ayer?  
Ash: se podría decir, pero basta de eso, vamos que me retraso a mi vuelo  
Clemont: que no vas a esperar a que despierte Serena?  
Ash: ya me despedí de ella ayer -lo dijo de manera fría- vamos  
Bonny: oye Ash ...  
Ash: -le dio una mirada intimidante- que sucede?  
Bonny: nada nada -se asusto  
Ash: bueno, vamos

Los hermanos se despidieron del entrenador y este ya un poco recuperado de ánimos se despidió correctamente de ellos prometiendo que volverían a verse en pocos días. Después de que se fue los hermanos regresaron a su casa donde vieron a una Serena con un terrible dolor de cabeza y sus ojos bastantes irritados debido a los sollozos

Bonny: Serena! que sucede? porque lloras?  
Serena: y Ash? dónde esta? no me digan que ya se fue  
Clemont: si -afirmo- se fue hace 1 hora  
Serena: pero porque no me despertaron  
Bonny: Ash dijo que ya se habían despedido y también dijo que no te despertara

Serena en ese momento recordaba todo lo sucedido ayer con su amigo, la discusión que tuvo y las últimas palabras que habló con él, los insultos y sobre todo el trato que le dio, empezó a sollozar en medio de los hermanos que no sabían que le sucedía a su amiga pelimiel

Serena: Ash! perdóname! -gritó fuerte sorprendiendo a su amigos

**Fin del flashback**

Ash: no te escucho, repite  
Serena: eres un idiota Ash Ketchump, un estúpido niño inmaduro que no sabe lo que se pierde, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida, me arrepiento de haberte conocido pobre idiota

Serena hacia todo lo posible por no llorar, esas palabras tan dolorosas no quería repetirlas

Ash: escuche bien -sarcástico- que no acabas de decir que no quieres volver a verme en tu vida  
Serena: eso lo dije porque ...  
Ash: me importa una mierda eso! primero me insultaste, luego me trataste como basura y para terminar este ridículo tema vienes y me dices que me amas, tu en verdad estás loca  
Serena: Ash -su voz se quebraba- lo siento, estoy consciente de lo que dije, pero entiéndeme, fue el alcohol el que maximizo mis sentimientos, yo te amaba pero tenía miedo de decírtelo  
Ash: porque?  
Serena: porque pensé que podrías rechazarme  
Ash: rechazarte? qué no te has detenido a pensar que yo también pude haber sentido lo mismo?

Serena se quedó callada y reflexionó, sus dudas la cegaron y ahora tenía que pagar el precio

Ash: ves! porque mierda no me lo dijiste  
Serena: por miedo -lo susurro  
Ash: ya no me vengas con eso y respóndeme, porque querías tener sexo conmigo ese día  
Serena: porque creí que si lo hacía te tendría para siempre atada a mi y ya nadie nos separaría  
Ash: perfecto, simplemente perfecto -se río- eres una tonta al pensar eso, y precisamente por eso es que no tengo las intenciones de perdonarte Serena

Serena ya no aguantaba, iba a llorar de nuevo pero antes de eso Ash la detuvo

Ash: no pienses en llorar de nuevo!  
Serena: entonces que se supone que haga! me duele hablar de esto contigo y es la única forma de desahogarme! -gritó- dime, que tengo que hacer para que me perdones! -lo último lo dijo resignada  
Ash: ah! hasta que por fin tocas ese punto, que debes hacer para que te perdone, bueno -hizo una pose pensativa

Serena se quedó paralizada, al fin dio el punto al que Ash quería llegar, ahora sólo esperaba su respuesta

Ash: Serena, para que te perdone tienes que hacer esto  
Serena: que cosa? -empezó a temblar por la maliciosa cara que puso su amigo

Ash intimidó a su amiga, en verdad quería darle un escarmiento, pero su mente le decía que ya había sido suficiente sufrimiento para ella, lo único que hizo fue abrir sus brazos y pronunciar

Ash: ven acá Serena

Serena un poco dudosa se le acercó y a poca distancia fue acogida entre los brazos de su amado, no sabía que sentir, alegría? tristeza? sin duda el pelinegro la había confundido

Ash: Serena, en verdad me dolió cuando me gritaste y me insultaste, pero sabes, yo en verdad te aprecio y aunque estuve realmente enfadado contigo eso ya lo dejé enterrado  
Serena: eso quiere decir que ...  
Ash: sé que la cerveza hizo efecto en ti y quizá eso te provoco un cambio radical de actitud, pero ya dejé eso atrás -la abrazó más fuerte- te perdono Serena

Serena ya no pudo más y empezó a llorar todo lo que podía, el pecho de su amigo era en ese momento su almohada de consuelo donde liberaba un gran dolor aprisionado dentro de su cuerpo. Dentro de unos largos minutos ya había desatado todo lo que tenía guardado y miraba a Ash

Serena: Ash, en verdad lo siento  
Ash: ya deja eso atrás, lo importante es que no lo vuelvas hacer  
Serena: -asintió con la cabeza  
Ash: bueno Serena, ya has sido perdonada, ahora quiero que estés un momento tranquila que ahora toca ... -miró a May  
Serena: si -enseguida se sentó a lado de May para que ella se acercara

May que había estado al margen de todo eso sintió varias emociones dentro de su ser irá cuando Serena trató de mala forma a Ash, envidia y celos cuando tuvo ese momento excitante, tristeza cuando era un martirio lidiar con todo lo que dijo, felicidad cuando pudo obtener el perdón de Ash. Pero ahora ese no era el tema, ahora era ella quien tenía que hacerle frente al que una vez fue su novio

May: Ash yo ...  
Ash: piensa bien lo que vas a decirme  
May: -tomó el último sorbo a su café para empezar  
Ash: bien May, que tienes que decirme?

**Continuará**


End file.
